A Different Kind of Spark
by hexphoenix
Summary: Hermione learns it is a certain dark-haired wizard's birthday, but when she gets herself into a bit of a predicament, some unexpected, but not unwelcome, results occur. Post-war Hogwarts, AU. Slightly OOC/fluffy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is my first story, so no flames please, suggestions are welcome though :) It may be a bit OOC, and I know it's a bit early to be writing about Sev's birthday, but I just came up with this not too long ago and wanted to write while my muse was still strong so whatever. Everything belongs to the great and wonderful Jo Rowling and I unfortunately own none of it, just playing with her wonderful creations.**

* * *

It was still cold and blowing snow outside. Not surprising, really. It was midwinter in Scotland, after all. Hermione Granger began her long trek from Hagrid's little hut to the castle that was Hogwarts. Every once in a while she, Harry, and Ron would visit him- especially since the end of the war, when everyone seemed closer to each other. But today she had gone by herself, the boys coming up with some excuse about homework, which Hermione knew was rubbish; they couldn't write a paper if their lives depended on it. She figured they had wanted to talk quidditch- something she knew next to nothing about.

So there she was, by herself. Not that it was unwelcome; they chatted for quite awhile, talking of post-war life and how she had been- now that her parents were still somewhere in Australia as she had yet to still find them and restore their memories, however she had decided to finish her final year at Hogwarts before traveling around the world all over again. Hagrid had offered his not-so-delectable treats, which Hermione politely turned down, telling him she was saving her stomach for the feast that would be served in the Great Hall, which she was now headed to.

The snow was relentless, and the winds were especially high that night, taking her a longer time to make it back to the castle than usual. Hermione burst into the Hall, one of the last stragglers to make it in just as Headmistress McGonagall began a short speech before food appeared on all the tables. After years of it she was used to it, but it never ceased to amaze the first years, which caused Hermione to chuckle at. Quickly finding where Harry and Ron sat, along with Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, and many others, she situated herself between them, all the while smiling and greeting them.

"'Ey, Hermione", Ron smiled through a mouthful of food at the same time as shoveling more food onto his plate.

"Hello, Ron," greeted Hermione, delicately beginning to place food onto hers. Harry and Ginny smiled at her, but were too wrapped up in their own conversation to say anything else.

"Where've you been?"

"I told you Ron, I went down to Hagrid's," Hermione answered a bit too irritably, but she was tired of having to repeat herself because of Ron's inability to listen.

They had dated for a short period of time after the war was over, but quickly ended after finding there wasn't much chemistry. All Ron wanted to do was snog, and Hermione figured she hadn't been missing out on much from when Ron and Lavender dated, and that she really didn't have anything to be jealous of. They felt more like brother and sister anyway, and things were back to normal, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah that's right," Ron answered with his mouth still filled with food. Hermione wondered if he ever stopped to breathe since she sat down.

Just then, a large black figure burst into the Great Hall, causing the many conversations to abruptly cease and turn towards the disruption. Of course, it was none other than Severus Snape, who frequently arrived to dinner late causing a huge disruption, much to the chagrin of the headmistress and, in turn, caused the scowl to deepen on the potion master's face.

Soon after Voldemort had been defeated, everyone had begun looking for survivors as well as bodies, and when Harry had requested to return to the boathouse to retrieve Snape's body, he received more than a few surprised looks, but no one dared to question the boy who had just vanquished the most powerful wizard of all time. People were even more surprised to find out he had lived, and after Harry's urging, was rushed to St. Mungo's. Hermione had inkling on why Harry had been so adamant when it came to Snape, but decided to ask him later. It didn't take him long to recover, and unexpectedly resumed teaching at Hogwarts, after McGonagall's unwavering persistence. Now that the Ministry and Daily Prophet weren't exactly corrupted and fraudulent anymore, people were more convinced of Snape's true allegiance, and many crowned him a hero, although Snape seemed to listen to none of it, as he was still the dreaded man Hermione knew from before the war. He seemed a bit more relaxed, as Hermione knew much was probably lifted from his shoulders, though he was definitely still not the synonym of kind.

Along with everyone else, Hermione watched as Snape took his seat inbetween Minerva and Flitwick, ignoring the glare the headmistress shot his way. Beside her, Ron groaned.

"Merlin, Snape was even worse than normal today! Can't he ever be in a slightly good mood?"

At this, Hermione laughed inwardly. That was Snape for you. Hasn't Ron learned anything from the past eight years of having him for a teacher?

"Course, think I know why, though", Ron grumbled. Hermione perked up.

"What do you mean, Ron?"

Ron almost looked confused at her question, then smug at actually knowing something she didn't.

"Well," he specified, "it's today."

"What about today?"

"This day", was all he provided.

Hermione began to get exasperated. "_What about _today, Ron?"

"You really don't know?" he still had that look on his face.

She sighed. "No Ron, so please just tell me."

His face fell, apparently giving up on his little game. He leaned in close, as if it was the most secretive thing in the world, which made Hermione admittedly more curious.

"It's his birthday."

Hermione looked incredulous. "What?"

"Yeah", Ron smiled sloppily. "What's so hard to believe?"

Hermione honestly didn't know what to think, or why she was even thinking something of it at all. That something as trivial as a birthday was putting the professor in such a foul mood, or for the fact that he even had something as human as a birthday, she didn't know. While it was true that he had always been rather nasty to her, the sympathetic part of her was rearing its head. She was willing to bet that no one had ever really showed any care in his birthday in his life whatsoever. Not even Lily. Now that Harry had shown Hermione his memories (much to Hermione's reluctance, as she felt it was an invasion of privacy, although she eventually gave in to her inquisitiveness) she had a sort of soft spot for the man. She didn't want to think of herself as pitying him, but she didn't know another word to describe it.

"Well, it's just", she began, "I don't know, wouldn't you be in a foul mood as well if no one cared of your birthday?"

Ron swiftly stopped eating, and pointedly glared at her. "What are you on about?"

She glared back. "Ron, just think for a second. He risked his life for you, me, Harry, all of us, and did he get anything in return? No, he didn't. He went through a living hell every day, and for what? He knew he was probably going to die, he had to kill one of his mentors and friends, and everyone, for the longest time, hated him."

He stared. "That's his fault."

"No Ronald, it's not." She glowered at him. "He was bullied by Harry's dad and Sirius, had a rotten child and home life, and his only friend, Harry's mum, left him, because of one slip of the tongue. You tell me how you would treat the world after all of this!" she huffed, scowling at him all the while. It really amazed her how thick Ron could be; if Harry could forgive him, why Ron couldn't was beyond her. Harry and a few others had begun to look up and listen at the mention of his name, and because of Hermione's rising voice. She didn't even want to look to see if it had been heard all the way to the Head Table; especially if a certain teacher had heard.

Ron looked furious and baffled at the same time; to Hermione, it was almost comical. "Fine, why don't you go on and give him a present or something then?"

"Maybe I will do just that, Ronald!" At this, she stood up and abruptly left the hall. She didn't make it to her rooms though. She stood just outside the hall, leaning against the wall, trying to cool off. She should've known Ron would react that way. This is why they broke up. However, another person decided to join her, banging the doors opened, and she jumped.

Whipping around to see who had decided to follow her, praying to the gods it wasn't Ron, as he was the last person she wanted to see right now, her face immediately paled. She stood corrected, as Snape stood a mere five feet from her. He didn't look happy.

"Miss Granger," he drawled, "What was that little show for?" His black eyes glared into her brown ones, daring her to speak. She was at a loss, and simply stared back, mouth opening and closing like a fish. What could she say?

He sneered. "I see." He began to move past her, and she had to move as to allow him to not run straight into her. She thought he was just going to walk away, and not take away points, or give detention, and stood incredulously, before, "Follow me."

She swallowed. This couldn't be good. He wouldn't be taking her to detention, could he? She didn't do anything _that _bad. Just make a scene. And if he wasn't, then apparently they were going somewhere that had to be private- somewhere where they couldn't just speak of it in the halls. Oh gods.

Soon, he led her to his private chambers which were situated in the dungeons, and led his door open for her, surprising her. She hoped it didn't show on her face, and walked through. It looked like his private office, and she marveled at all the books lining the walls. Snape took notice of this, and rolled his eyes. He went to take a seat, and gestured for her to do so as well.

"If you don't mind sir, I think I'd rather stand."

He sneered once again, and said, "I would hope I don't have to repeat myself from earlier, Miss Granger."

Her face flushed. "Erm, right. Well, uh, Ron was just making me angry, as usual, and um…," she stumbled. How on earth could she tell him this?

"I don't have all day, Granger," he snapped. "Get to it".

"…he told me something. About you, sir."

He looked bored. "And pray tell, what would that be?"

Hermione mumbled something, and Snape wondered if his day could get any worse. He sighed, and pushed the urge to massage his temple away, and tried again, "What was that, Miss Granger?"

"I said he told me it was your birthday, sir." She said quietly.

"Ah." He knew this. He had heard it from all the way at the High Table. Hell, the whole blasted hall had heard it, and the whole student body could probably figure out who the girl had been talking about, and knew his whole bloody life story- not that the Daily Prophet or Rita Skeeter or Harry blasted Potter hadn't already done that.

"So, what had possessed you to scream it to the high heavens, Miss Granger?"

The girl looked shaken, scared even, but he could tell she looked determined to do something.

"I don't know, sir."

"Surely, you do," he sneered, and sat back in his chair, waiting for her explanation.

She inhaled, and he knew she was preparing for a long speech. He mentally groaned.

"It's just that Ron is the type of person who just knows how to get on my exact nerve that drives me crazy and he doesn't know when to stop and he doesn't just walk on it he dances on it and he was talking about you and how mean you can be but he doesn't understand you and I was trying to tell him what you did and all you did for us and how grateful he should be he wouldn't listen and basically said you deserve everything you got and it just made me angry sir so I had to defend you and I didn't know it was your birthday and I felt bad and-," he held up his hand.

"That is enough, Miss Granger." She stopped to take in air, and he raised an eyebrow. Did the girl ever stop talking?

"I do not need to hear of every single detail Miss Granger", he drawled. "I don't care to know of your and Weasley's conversation," he began. "However, I do care to know, why _you _care."

Hermione was taken aback. "Sir?" she asked.

"I have been nothing but nasty to you since day one, Miss Granger. Consider it mere curiosity as to why the Gryffindor princess would care of what anything anyone says of her terrible potions professor."

She smiled. "You're not terrible, professor," she said quietly.

He smirked. "Answer the question please, Miss Granger."

She sighed. "I don't know, it's just…after knowing of everything you did, and for what, it…it's understandable. Relatable, admirable even. And I…I don't want to hear anyone say anything bad about you. You don't deserve it," she finished softly. "You deserve something good in your life."

That was surprising, however he was unmoved by it. He had been hearing all his labels of being a "hero" only now that they understood. He didn't want false gratitude when they hated him mere months ago, no matter how understandable it might be.

"You don't know me, Miss Granger," he said calmly.

"No," she smiled tentatively. "But I don't have to to know that any human being shouldn't have been treated that way."

He frowned. "Miss Granger, I do not want you getting caught up in my personal life. It does not concern you, nor affect you, so you may as well leave it."

"But sir," she looked confused, "Do you honestly think I would just sit there and let him talk of you like that? It's not right!"

He held up his hand once again. "Once more, it does not concern you, Miss Granger. I have been dealing with people speaking of me unkindly my whole life. Another dunderhead boy makes no difference."

"Yes, sir," she sighed.

He waited, sensing the girl had more to say, knowing her. She looked up almost shyly.

"Ron said something else as well."

He blinked, "Can't wait to hear it".

She laughed softly, and he made no other movement, but waited.

"Um…," she began, "He…he told me…" this time he did not rush her but patiently waited. If this girl cared enough to defend him, he could wait and listen.

"He told me I should give you a present," she said almost inaudibly. This time he didn't bother to mask his surprise. She hadn't really gotten him something had she? No, she said she hadn't known until Weasley told her, which was right before she up and left the hall, right before he made her follow him.

So why should she bring that up? He lifted an eyebrow once more. "And?"

"And…I told him I would."

He actually laughed. Not long but a short, robust laugh that Hermione found she quite liked.

"No need, Miss Granger. I do not partake in the frivolity of gifts."

No, she didn't have anything to physically give him. She didn't even know it was his birthday not even an hour ago, which she admittedly felt bad about.

"But sir, I feel awful. Please just allow me to give you something? I promise it won't be anything ridiculous; in fact I have people tell me all the time they love the gifts I get them," she smiled funny, and he briefly wondered whether they were just lying to her to appease her.

"No, Miss Granger. I would not care for anything you gave me; I wouldn't want you to spend any money on me." He stood up to where she was standing, attempting to show her to the door, but she stayed rooted to the spot.

Not even a foot away now, he stared into her face. "Miss Granger."

She stared back, seemingly transfixed by his features, searching his eyes, looking at his nose, his worry lines, and finally his mouth. Snape noticed this, and immediately panicked. She wasn't about to was she? No, no one would ever want to kiss him; no one has ever kissed him; no one would want to- much less a young, beautiful girl with her whole life ahead of her. However she was getting closer now, but he couldn't move- or rather, unconsciously didn't want to. He watched as her face came closer, closer, closer still, until he finally felt her soft, plump lips against his. He didn't know what to do; it was such an alien feeling for him. So he stood there, awkwardly, while he felt her smile and move her lips against his, trying to encourage him to move his own. He tentatively parted his lips and, without meaning to, took her bottom lip between his and began to suckle on it. He honestly didn't know what he was doing; all he knew was that he was immensely enjoying it.

All too soon, she parted for air, and he took in her flushed face, plump, red lips and frizzy hair. She smiled lazily and looked up into his own glazed eyes, his half smile, and mussed up hair. Had she done that?

Neither knew what to say as both were rather inexperienced, not to mention what just transpired was highly against the rules.

So she slowly leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Happy Birthday, Professor." She leaned back and looked at him, and he looked back, until she swiftly turned around and headed straight for the door, and walked out without looking back.

No, Hermione Granger was not bad at giving gifts at all.

* * *

**So there it is, my first story D: Reviews would be greatly appreciated; love it, hate it, late it, I need to know! ****I'll probably be writing oneshots on and off until I get a multichapter story going here, but until then please let me know how I'm doing!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so so so much! I honestly did not think it would get as much attention as it did, so thank you, they all really do mean a lot :) I have decided to continue this story, since most of you requested I should, instead of just leaving it as a one-shot, but there will honestly probably not be that many chapters, considering I wasn't planning on continuing and they have already kissed lol. This chapter is mainly their own personal thoughts, and not much progress between them, just a filler chapter, but oh well. On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Joann Rowling and I unfortunately own none of it, just playing with her wonderful creations.**

* * *

He watched Hermione whisk out the door, not even glancing back. He noticed no stumble in her stride; she moved gracefully across the room to his door, no regret obvious in her movements.

_What on earth just happened? _He was at a loss for words. Hermione Granger had kissed him. Just a slow, gentle, innocent kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

He was vaguely aware of it, and he knew what just transpired; he just didn't know if it was all a dream or not. And it was…nice. Too nice, in fact. He shouldn't have enjoyed it; she was a student for Merlin's sake! But just the way she did, it made him feel…important, appreciated, cared for…loved…

What was he thinking? This was Hermione Granger. The girl he ridiculed since her first days at Hogwarts. The same girl who consistently had her hand raised in the air, waiting to show off her all-knowing mind. The same girl who had been friends with Potter since she had first met him. The girl with the frizzy hair, buck teeth…

_'Not anymore, Severus,' _his brain reminded him. '_She's nearly a woman now. You know you've noticed how she's no longer the same girl.' _

Before tonight, he had certainly never thought of her in a romantic manner. True, she no longer had the same features- her buck teeth had transformed into perfect, white straight pearls, her hair no longer looking like a bird had just nested there but sleek and shiny, falling in soft, wavy curls. She had grown taller obviously, her curves coming through flawlessly, no longer the short, scrawny, obnoxious girl she once was. Not to mention how attractive and beautiful she had become; it was not lost on Severus that many boys were now keen on ogling her. She did, after all, only have one school year left; technically she should have graduated the previous year. Not to mention the year she had used the time turner, which resulted in her being a couple years older than the rest of her classmates…

_'Stop it, Severus,' _he chastised himself. '_She is still a student. She's probably going to tell on me to McGonagall right now; completely skipping over the fact _she_ was the one to kiss _me, _and how I had kissed her back. But Merlin, it had felt amazing…No. Stop.'_

She didn't care about him. No one did. She pitied him. Pitying is not the same as caring.

In all honesty, rather he wanted to admit it to himself or not, Severus was scared. Scared of what she thought of him, scared of what he was thinking, scared of the fact that she had the possibility to tattle on him and get him kicked out onto the streets before he could mutter 'dunderhead' one last time if she so desired. Everything had happened so fast. Thanks to her, he now had a list of troubles going through his mind. All because of a silly girl.

_'Woman', _his brain had the decency to remind him.

He scowled, as he realized the fault was also his own as he didn't exactly push her away. He also realized he was still rooted to the same spot where she had courageously pecked him. He then furiously started pacing, breathing deeply, running a hand through his hair every so often.

What was he going to do? A walk. A walk would be good. Catching the dunderhead adolescents in their own midst of snogging sounded amusing at the moment. Watching their faces as he caught them, promptly taking away many points for staying out late or handing out detentions then sending them to bed always made his nights. It would serve as a good birthday present for himself.

_'Not that that kiss wasn't a good enough birthday gift.' _He mentally smacked himself.

_'Stop it,' _he growled in his head.

_'Great, now I'm arguing with myself. I have gone round the bend, indeed.'_

He began making his way toward his door, but then a thought passed through his mind.

_'What if she's still walking around herself, not having made it to her rooms yet?' _

He glanced at his clock on the mantle; it was a quarter past nine.

_'Had I really been standing there and pacing for nearly a half hour?'_

When they had walked into his private rooms, he had briefly looked at the clock, noticing it was a little over a quarter past eight.

Indeed he had. For thirty grueling, bleeding minutes. Who knows what could have all transpired in that little time? She was surely not still hanging around though. Perhaps she was already in her room, sleeping deeply, peacefully with no care in the world and thinking nothing of what happened. After all, she couldn't be attracted to him. She just pitied him, that's all.

_'A sad, old, lonely man is what you are, Snape. _He thought bitterly with a smirk. _Why the hell would anyone want to be with _you_? You're an ex-deatheater, are nasty and completely unkind, have no experience with women, and ugly to boot. You'd never even kissed a woman up until an hour ago.'_

She would never be attracted to him. It was impossible. He was not a good person whatsoever. He had no idea what he was doing. She deserved so much more than what he could offer. There were obviously many boys who found her appealing as well. Boys her own age. Boys who had not been deatheaters; were athletic, charming, and better-looking. Perhaps they were not that bright, but he figured she might look over this for the above qualities. But she wasn't superficial, he told himself. She was too bright to only care about trivial things such as looks. She would want someone as intelligent, someone she could hold a conversation with about books, transfiguration, and potions without them falling asleep, and someone to challenge her…

_'Perhaps I have a chance…,'_ a small voice in his mind said.

_'No. No. No. What is wrong with me?!' _Severus always prided himself on self-control. What was it about this young woman that prevented him from doing so?

_'You know this will go nowhere. Even if you want it to. It's just plain wrong. That's it. Do you really expect something as good as a gorgeous woman to have feelings for you? No. She is hands-off, anyway. She. Is. A. Student.'_

He had to forget this. He was blowing it all out of proportion. She felt nothing, he was an old lecher, and she would forget this if she already hasn't, graduate, find love, and get married while he died alone like he expected to always happen. Plain and simple.

_'What am I even talking about? Forget about her! You know it meant absolutely nothing!'_

In his unconscious, though, he had a small glimmer of hope that maybe, possibly, it did. That someone could possibly want him. Not that he would bet on it. It was too good to be true.

_'You had one chance at love and you blew it,'_ he thought sourly.

Growling and sighing, he yanked his door open and slammed it behind him, lighting his wand through the darkened halls.

_'Oh Gods.' _Hermione was running for her dear life down the corridor.

_'Oh Gods Oh Gods Oh Gods.' _

Hermione forgot where she was running to; the common room perhaps? It didn't matter- she just astonishingly only had one word on her brain at the moment; whereas it seemed her mind usually never stopped thinking, worrying over homework, or daydreaming, right now the only term she could think right now was '_away', _creating a mantra inside her head.

Had she really just done that? Gone and kissed her professor? What was wrong with her? Had she gone loony?

_'Are you mad Hermione?!' _ She thought angrily to herself.

_'Do you know what you've just done? You kissed him! You _kissed _Professor Snape! He's surely going to expel you for this! Why wouldn't he? He has all reason to! And it was _him _of all people! Next time you feel bad for someone Hermione, do not go up and kiss them!' _Her mind was running a mile a minute now, as well as her legs, as she was determined to put as much room between herself and the potions master as far away as possible.

How could she face him now? She had double potions her first class bright and early the very next day! It would be impossible to endure it for two whole hours without it being completely, utterly awkward and humiliating. He would surely be teasing her and spiteful for the rest of her school days, if she weren't already expelled first.

Tears were stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't risk anyone seeing her in her current state; surely they would ask what was wrong and what would she tell them? Certainly not the truth! Her breathing was erratic from her fear and all the running. Turning each and every way the corridors did, she followed, her much-too-large robes flapping behind her, still without a clue of where to. It occurred to her she probably shouldn't be running as well; if someone- particularly a professor- should see her, they wouldn't let her go by without enquiring why. She slowed to a brisk walk, attempting to gradually slow her breathing as well.

This was all too much. She couldn't be expelled from Hogwarts. She'd gone through too much for that to happen. She'd helped take down the most evil wizard of all time!

_'That doesn't excuse you Hermione,' _she thought bitterly, '_Your actions still have consequences.' _

Now, she was in her very last year all for naught. She was surely finished now. He was going to tell Professor McGonagall and she would be packing all her books and Crookshanks with her soon. She couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek at her depressing thoughts. Her reputation was ruined; how everyone would think of her, as it would surely spread throughout the school why the brightest witch of her age had been expelled, she didn't want to dwell on it.

Suddenly she came to a halt, as a thought quickly occurred to her.

_'He kissed me back.'_

No, not very much, but she felt it. The shy, slow way he cautiously moved his lips, after her encouragement, and his soft mouth massaging hers. Her face felt hot, and she knew she was blushing. It was a nice, gentle, tender kiss, and she could feel her face growing warmer the more she thought of the pleasant memory.

But she didn't just feel bad for him. Admittedly she'd had a growing crush on the mysterious man since her third year, when he had protected them all from Lupin, shielding them so as the werewolf could not get any closer and harm any of them. It made her realize how utterly brave that act and he alone was, and every year she would find more and more things endearing about him; the way he swiftly moved his hands and looking lax and peaceful while preparing a potion, like he was in his own world. Or how completely brilliant he was, the way his brow would furrow when he was confused, his dry (but sometimes undeniably cruel) sense of humor, the way he hid himself behind his hair if he was embarrassed or frustrated, his obvious shared love of books, his voice- gods, his voice- and now that she'd heard it, his laugh, his overlooked caring and kind gestures that only she seemed to see- such as waiting for her to go first through walkways and, apparently and recently, holding doors open for her.

That sudden memory brought her back to the present, and she realized she was smiling faintly. It fell as she remembered her possible fate. He could lie and say he didn't kiss her back; that she had jumped on him and had her way with him. But a nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her she was wrong, that he wouldn't do that, wouldn't lie.

She sighed and continued on her way. She didn't know what to think.

Honestly, why would anyone want her? Sure there was Krum and Cormac, and Ron of course, but none of them had worked out. They were just all so… full of themselves. It got annoying, while she was being honest. She hadn't really been attracted to them (especially not arrogant Cormac) she just supposed she was excited that boys had noticed her and she was young and her hormones were all over the place.

Besides, Snape had said it before himself; she was an insufferable know-it-all. She was bossy, annoying, not nearly as pretty or well filled-out such as the other girls her age had grown into, and had developed awkwardly, she thought, being her legs, arms and body felt like they had grown too much. But she was still petite, just mature. She really didn't like herself at all. Why should anyone else? She had seen no other boys even notice her.

She had next to no experience with boys, much less _men. _Thinking about it, she had noticed he didn't really seem to know what he was doing as well. He was so stiff, hesitant, shy and unsure of himself. He was a perfect gentleman. She admittedly found it quite...adorable. It vaguely crossed her mind that while Snape was indeed a teacher, he was also a man. And she had gone and osculated said man. She was also stupid and brass, if her recent actions didn't show that enough.

_'Just hope for the best I guess. Hope that either absolutely nothing comes of this, or either perhaps even more…'_

Unfortunately, she hadn't been looking where she had been going all throughout her thoughts and ran straight into a wall. A wall of black. She fell on her bum with a _whoosh _as the air was temporarily knocked out of her from the impact, and a thought fleetingly crossed her mind, '_There are no black walls here. Nor do they have rows of buttons on them.'_

At that realization, her face flushed, and she slowly looked up. She noticed a hand looming in front of her face, waiting for her to take it in order to help her up. She didn't have to look to know it belonged to Severus Snape. The hand she watched as it brewed potions effortlessly, swiftly, the long fingers grabbing and cutting ingredients and stirring and varying the temperature of the potion that was slowly coming perfectly together. Yes, she would know those hands anywhere. It dawned on her she was staring, and if it were possible she felt herself blush even more.

He didn't look angry. That was surprising in all of itself. He looked like he had a mixture of emotions on his face actually. She tried to decipher it. He looked as if he were amused, disgruntled, pleased, annoyed, and confused at her action of falling to the ground onto her bum-all at once. She continued to stare at him as the many different feelings spanned his face and yet he seemed guarded at the same time. She briefly wondered how he did that. She had always been fascinated with his face and features; he was always so shielded from displaying how he felt but believed only she could see the quick flash of emotion cross it. Not to mention the growing feeling of attraction she had. She had always thought he was handsome; she didn't know how others couldn't see it. He had a different kind of attractiveness, the dark and mysterious kind; how his black hair strikingly offset his pale skin, his tall, lank but seemingly fit body, his deep brown eyes reminding her of melted chocolate and how she could stare and melt in them; he was beautiful to her.

He cleared his throat, making her jump, and when she finally looked into his eyes he raised an eyebrow and smirked. Determined she couldn't possibly flush any more, she shakily took his offered hand and looked away, while he gently pulled her up.

Standing up to her full height, she swiped the dirt off her clothes and slowly, bashfully looked up into the eyes she hoped she wouldn't have to see for at least a few more days.

"Well Miss Granger," he began, "I believe we should talk."

* * *

**A/N: I was actually pretty scared to post this since I wasn't sure about it, but most of you who reviewed thought I should continue so I need to know what you guys think! So please pleease pleeeeease review! It only takes a minute whereas writing these chapters takes hours! Reviews make my day and make me update faster! *hint hint***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is a little late, and I apologize. School has been kicking my butt lately, and I've been a bit sick. But I actually finally have a **_**whole week**_** off, so I might get in a couple chapters before New Year's. This chapter is a bit shorter and not as much action, but there definitely will be some more later in the story. Much, much more action ;) Just be patient my little readers! Please let me know how I'm doing. Reviews are like chocolate, which is what I am eating right now in my sick bed. Infinite Thank yous to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I seriously cannot thank you guys enough! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Joann Rowling and I unfortunately own none of it, just playing with her wonderful creations.**

* * *

It hazily crossed her mind that he was still holding her hand. She stared at it. He noticed her line of eye, and quickly pulled away as if burned. She startled and blinked, looking again into the eyes she loved so much, before hurriedly looking away at an interesting piece of brick behind his head.

"Miss Granger, I would appreciate it if you would have the decency to look at me when I speak to you", he said lowly.

She slowly brought her gaze back to his, and he noticed her worried look.

He smirked, '_Apparently the little chit thinks I'm going to severely punish her. Does she really think I would do that when I am just at fault here?'  
_

"Y-yes sir?" her sudden question bringing him out of his reverie. He caught her slight stutter; she was very nervous indeed. Never before was she afraid to talk to him, if her defiant questions and answers in class had anything to say about it. Now, she looked as if she would rather be talking to Voldemort himself rather than being in her spot right now.

He sneered, "What are you doing traipsing around the hallways at this time of night, Miss Granger? Do you believe as Head Girl you may do whatever your heart desires, or are you merely restless after certain activities?"

She didn't miss his stress on the word _activities_; she could only guess what he was implying.

'_Obviously you were right Hermione', _she thought despairingly, _'Let the spitefulness begin.' _

"Um, I was just…uh, headed back to my room, sir, so if I could I'll just be-", she began to attempt to move past him, however he apparently had no intentions of letting her do so.

He stepped in front of her, cutting her off. "I think not, Miss Granger," he glared at her. She noticed how livid he appeared all of a sudden, quickly deciding to not try and cross him any longer and to do as he said.

She gave him a worried, apologetic look, silently telling him he could continue, and he again smirked before clearing his throat before beginning in a quiet, soft tone so as if there were anyone who was stupid enough to be roaming the halls, they could not hear.

"Now," he began, "Don't believe I'm going to let you just go on off to bed without some form of consequence for your actions, Miss Granger," he stated dangerously.

She stared at him, enamored by his eyes boring into hers. "O-of course not, sir," she mumbled quietly, looking down at her feet. '_Here it comes,' _she thought despairingly.

He noticed she looked as if she had been crying, and that she would start to again soon. He took in her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained face, and almost felt for her before he remembered she brought it onto herself. It didn't stop him from wanting to comfort her, though, and cup her cheek whilst he kissed her past tears away from her face, letting her know just how appreciated her actions were. He mentally cursed himself.

"I believe you know to what I am referring to?" he asked, to which she nodded, still looking at her toes.

_'Where is the brave Gryffindor I wonder?'_

"Miss Granger, what just transpired is highly against the rules. I'm not sure what possessed you to do what you did, but I will not let it go without effect."

He spotted the lone tear roll down her face, and cringed. He didn't know if he should try and console her and if he even attempted to do so, he had no bloody idea how. He sighed.

"Miss Granger, I am not going to expel you, so please cease your blubbering," he started, and she looked up with a surprised, hopeful expression in her wide, brown eyes, until he continued, "nor will I tell the headmistress, mainly because I am at fault here just as well as you," she opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it when he held up a hand, "I am, however, taking fifty points from Gryffindor, and you will serve a month's detention. With me." Her face fell, and looked as if she would much rather a hole open up and swallow her.

"I am not positive how you have knowledge that today is my…birthday…nor do I care. What would really interest me though, Miss Granger, is why you kissed me." He stated bluntly.

She quickly looked up again, confusion, surprise, and horror spanning her features, "I-I…," she really didn't know what to say.

He looked furious again, and she was secretly afraid. "Was it all a dare Miss Granger, hmm? Did all of your dunderhead friends taunt you to snog your horrid potions professor, so that you could run straight to them and tell of how terrible and horrible it was? Laugh at how utterly humiliating and inexperienced it felt? How awful it was?" He was speaking dangerously soft, which was even more terrifying than any yelling, Hermione thought.

"What? No, I-that's not it at all, I-," she stammered.

"Then what?" he spat.

"I…I don't know, sir. But that's not the reason! Honest, professor, I would never do that to you." She looked at him sincerely, and he wondered if she were telling the truth, but if that were not the reason, then what was it? Surely not what he hoped.

He narrowed his eyes, and glared at her. "I would appreciate an answer, Miss Granger."

She looked down again. "I…really don't know, sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I don't know what came over me." She spoke quietly, nervously. He realized that was the only answer he would be getting that night. And how this was a very tense, awkward conversation they were currently having. "But you were not at fault professor! It was all my doing, I instigated it, and you could really do nothing-,"

"I could have pushed you away," he spoke in a soft, deadpan tone. "I could have not kissed you back," he added almost inaudibly, which she was sure she was not meant to hear. She decided to comment on it, as much as she was terrified to.

"But you didn't," she said softly. "It wasn't your fault, it just caught you off guard is all," she stated before laughing nervously, to which he stood emotionless, confused at the woman in front of him.

Here was this girl, who had just kissed him- _him_ of all people- who had been pacing around the halls, apparently crying, was nervous and petrified to speak to him, and now she was laughing? He silently questioned her sanity, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I believe you should go to bed, Miss Granger," he breathed, "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, I'm sure." He pointedly looked at her, to which she blushed and looked away. They both knew she had double potions first thing in the morning. "We will resume this discussion at a more favorable time of the day."

"Yes, sir," she turned to walk away, assuming he would simply leave her, until she felt him step with her.

"I will escort you to your rooms."

She raised her brows, unsure if she heard him correctly. "Sir?"

In turn, he raised his own, and motioned with his hands for her to lead the way. "Well?"

Giving him an uncertain look, he returned it with an exasperated one, "Miss Granger this is still Hogwarts, at nighttime, there are still deatheaters roaming about, you never know who or what could jump out at you; I am merely doing it for your own interest."

She nodded with a confused look still crossing her face and looked away, continuing her somewhat long walk to her Head Girl rooms. Sure, there were still some deatheaters lurking about, but a very good majority had already been caught, and the few that were still skulking around would most likely not come to Hogwarts with the risk of being caught; they were in hiding, she was sure, somewhere far, far away, maybe even out of country. She assumed, or hoped, rather, he was just using it as an excuse to walk her to her rooms. She felt her face grow hot, and crossed her arms. Despite her warm cheeks and overlarge robes that served more of a blanket than anything, she was chilled by the freezing cold dungeons.

Her face still felt wet from her tears, though they were now dry and cold from the air, and her nose that had been running was now all stuffy. She couldn't help her sniffle, and it again reminded him of her crying and if he should comfort her in any way. He pulled out a tissue and handed it to her. She looked at him again with wide eyes before taking it generously with a quiet 'thank you'. He nodded; he supposed that was all the comfort he could currently- or rather, was _able to_- give. She made an uncertain, hesitant move to offer it back to him, to which he gave an almost disgusted look before shaking his head and quickly looking ahead again, leaving her to awkwardly hold it in her shaking hand.

The walk to her room was quiet and uncomfortable, as neither knew what to say after _that_ unnerving conversation. He kept sneaking peeks at her, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, to which she didn't take notice, seeing her embarrassed, blushed face every time. And now he was walking her to her rooms.

_'Why did I offer to do that?_ _She must think of me as some creepy old man who will be following her now wherever she goes. And what an idiotic excuse I used. Deatheaters. There are no deatheaters around here. You are an absolute idiot. Except for me. But now I'm not. And now I keep looking at her. What am I doing, stop it.' _

Soon they arrived to her door, and she turned to face him, looking at him uncertainly.

"Well, um, thank you, professor," she said timidly.

He nodded his head quickly. "Do not thank me, Miss Granger; simply keeping you…_students… _out of harm's way," he sneered.

"Yes, well…thank you," she stammered quietly, not knowing what else to say. She looked down and shook her curly hair to cover her face so as to not see her red, blotchy, blushing face. She knew she looked horrible when she cried; she especially didn't want him to point it out.

'_Didn't he just tell you to _not_ say that? Now he's got another thing to reprimand me for…' _she thought bitterly.

He did nothing, however, standing motionless while he continued to look at her appearance, studying it; her-now red and puffy-eyes, -'_though still beautiful…no. Stop it.'_- her curly locks that came down to her shoulders,-'_how I would love to run my hands through it…! No!'-_ her pouty lips,-'…_Do not even think of it old man.'-_ her small, button nose,-'_Perfect for kissing…gah.'-_ and her tiny, petite body, only coming up to his shoulders,-'_oh how he loved that…enough!'._

"…fessor? Professor, are you alright?"

Suddenly he was brought back to the present as he was suddenly looking at her face once more instead of through it, peering up at him with what looked to be worry.

'_Damn it all__, why does she care so_ _much?'_

He sighed, a little too dramatically she thought, and said, "Yes Miss Granger, I am quite alright. See to it that you make it to your bed at a decent hour so you are not falling asleep in my class and wasting my time."

She never fell asleep in class-hell she never did _anything _wrong in class- besides whisper instructions in Longbottom's ear; he just wanted to knock her down a notch and be his spiteful self because, admittedly, he wanted to see her reaction.

But to his displeasure she merely nodded her head and turned toward her door, muttering a goodnight. He almost turned until he heard a quiet, "I hope you had an alright birthday, Professor."

He looked down again, except this time he saw a tentative, small smile- waiting, hoping for anything that might be besides the typical sneer and nasty words that were to come- longing to hear any more mention of what happened earlier that night; how maybe he enjoyed it, how maybe he _did_ have a happy birthday because of her, how maybe he would want more-

"I will see you in class tomorrow, Miss Granger," he said quickly, before turning, swishing his long, dark robes in the just as black corridors, quietly turning around a corner and disappearing before her eyes.

She stared at the spot he had just vanished from for a minute before sighing and turning back to the portrait of the Common Room, muttering the password.

_'So much for that.'_

Stepping in, she was immediately met with the face of Ginevra Weasley.

"Hey you, where have you been?" she immediately asked.

_'Oh shite.' _

"I was just…um, taking a walk around, you know, trying to calm myself and clear my head with uh…Head Girl duties and such," she laughed nervously.

_'Well it's mostly true. Just don't mention that you were only doing so because you had just left Professor Snape's office after promptly kissing him full on the lips and then hysterically crying your eyes out distraught around the castle…'_

Ginny gave her a skeptical look before continuing, "Yeah, well, Ron just wanted me to let you know he feels really bad about upsetting you and hopes it doesn't ruin your friendship. Although I wouldn't blame you if it did. He can be a right git sometimes. Oh but he still says he 'doesn't like the greasy git'. I don't think he wanted me to tell you that bit, though."

Hermione breathed, "Yes, I don't think he'll ever get over it. I know Professor Snape can still be…well, downright awful but, after knowing everything he's done you should at least respect him. Don't you think?"

Ginny gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, really. I feel bad for him honestly, but that's Ron. Not even Harry can talk him out of it…he's so downright stubborn. Just don't be too angry with him alright? Well, I'm tired, after waiting up for your arse," she smiled, "so see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you," she said distractedly, watching as Ginny headed to her rooms away from her Head Girl ones.

_'At least I'm not the only one who cares about him, although probably way more than anyone else does…'_

With that sad thought Hermione slowly changed into her nightwear before crawling into bed, with a certain feeling she would be dreaming of said person…

* * *

Severus went straight to his rooms, once again slamming his door shut then heading straight to his cabinet. He reached for his bottle of Ogden's right in front and poured himself a hefty measure before huffing down in his favorite chair across from his fireplace.

'_Well this was a definite change of events from the ordinary birthday…'_

He stared into the fireless mantle, before feeling a cold draft and flicking his wand towards it and roaring the flames into place.

He honestly didn't know what to do, or think. This, after all, didn't happen every day.

'_If she were a smart girl she wouldn't want anything to do with me. What could I have _possibly_ done to warrant any of her affections?_

He decided he needed to just stop thinking of it, as perhaps it was just a simple schoolgirl crush, it happened often enough, not to _him _particularly, no, but to other professors out there sure…certainly not at Hogwarts- many were far past middle age.

'_Except when Quirrell, Lupin, and that daft imbecile Lockhart were here.' _He thought with a sneer.

How he detested all of them, particularly the latter. He was as idiotic as they came. He vaguely remembered seeing Hermione swooning over him once.

_Surely she would not feel anything for a man like that now; he is not anywhere near intelligent enough for her; he would probably be lost two words into her conversation.' _He smirked, before hastily frowning, '_Not that I would care.'_

'_Of course you do,' _the back of his brain cheerily reminded him.

'_I am not doing this again.'_

'_Just admit you care for her.'_

'_I do not, will not nor never will care for the girl!'_

'_You are in denial; you never were good with your own feelings.'_

'_I am not arguing with myself again- proof I am going absolutely mental.'_

'_That's why you keep thinking of it.'_

"Oh blast it all!" he threw his glass into the fire, causing a loud crash and small explosion before it settled down and he was bathed in the quiet of his rooms once more, save for his own heavy breathing, the voice also gone.

He huffed a second time, before running a hand through his hair and storming off to his bedroom, hastily ripping off his robes and trousers, and finally his white shirt, choosing to only sleep in his boxers for the night. He surprisingly felt warm in his otherwise freezing dungeon rooms, choosing to ignore the voice that said, '_Thinking of her again, eh?'_

He laid in his black cotton-silk sheets, unable to close his eyes as a million thoughts ran through his head, and at one that fleetingly went across his mind that he would be seeing her first thing tomorrow morning, he groaned before turning over and falling into a relatively dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well. I guess it's not **_**that **_**short. Actually it's not shorter than previous chapters at all. Longer, actually. I just kept typing and typing and…yeah. I finally got it out! I'm so proud of myself- and happy I got it out to you all after two weeks than what I was supposed to :/ again I am sorry, but my teachers never give us a break. Any break I have though I type! So I will be doing plenty of that this week! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not sure if I will have another chapter up by Christmas but if not then by New Year's most definitely, but I will try my hardest. But if not then have a safe merry Christmas :) And please review ****(as a Christmas present to me) e****ven if it's just one word, or a smiley face, they all mean a lot. **Thanks for reading!  



	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the many wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Joann Rowling and I unfortunately own none of it, just playing with her wonderful creations.**

* * *

Hermione woke at the crack of dawn, no longer being able to lay in bed after an unsuccessful night of sleep tossing and turning, waking up every few hours. It seemed her mind didn't even know what to think itself of the happenings of the previous night. Perhaps it had all been a dream. Yes, nothing had happened, everything was still alright and it was not awkward between her and her professor. Her mind was just stressed is all, too many things to worry about. After all, this has happened to her plenty of times now- the dream being so real she actually believed it were true, until she woke up into reality and her unconscious reminded her it was all just a delusion. But no, it couldn't have been. It was too realistic, she remembered too many details; the Great Hall, her and Ron's little disagreement, following Snape to his room, the nice soft kiss she instigated, then her running away until she ran into him and he, surprisingly, walked her to her rooms. She never remembered that much from her dreams. She sighed. So it was all real. It really happened. Oh how stupid she was! How could she even face him today? Or for the rest of the school year for that matter! She briefly considered staying in bed all day feigning sickness, but then she remembered her month detentions he had given her_,_ with him, and she cringed. Not to mention it would appear to the professor that she was being a complete coward and he would be the only one to know her real reason for skipping classes. And she was no coward.

After sighing a second time, she reluctantly swung her legs over the side of her bed, pushing her unruly hair out of her face quite unsuccessfully, before hauling herself up. She moseyed her way into her bathroom, taking her time showering, and brushing her teeth and hair. She was up quite early this morning; no need to rush. After a couple hours of lazy movement, she threw on her uniform and robes, before taming her hair yet again and grabbing her wand.

Stepping out into the halls, she hesitantly looked around, making sure no one would possibly be up as early as her this morning. Seeing the coast was clear, she made her way from her Head Girl rooms to the Great Hall, pausing just before the giant oak doors. She desperately hoped he was not an early riser, or the only one there at the moment. Drawing in a breath, she pushed open the large doors, instantly seeing it was quite empty, save for a few stragglers who looked as if they had a rough night's sleep as well, and a couple sleepy professors she wasn't particularly close to.

She made a sigh of relief, and sat down at their usual spots, carefully placing the breakfast that were already displayed on the long tables onto her plate. After abruptly leaving her place and not being able to even coming close to finishing her meal last night, she was fairly starved. Remembering Ron's outbursts, she paused. She had to face him this morning as well. Dropping her head into her hand, she pushed her food around with her fork. She still felt somewhat angry with him, and at his stubbornness and unwillingness to let anything go. But that was Ron, she was always mad at him, and that's how it always was. He had, albeit indirectly, apologized to her, and she knew he was just expecting her to accept it and move on jokingly with him. She realized she couldn't force him to like someone, no matter how blatantly heroic and brave they were; she knew Ron wouldn't instantly erase all the hurtful things and plain nastiness of his character from his mind even though now Snape's behaviors were explained. She wondered whatever happened to the saying 'actions speak louder than words'.

Her fellow classmates shuffling in and murmuring to each other brought her out of her daydream, and looking up she noticed Harry and Ron, along with Ginny, Neville, Luna and others tailing behind, groggily following everyone in front of them to the tables.

She mentally prepared herself before huffing, then smiling and giving a small wave as they came closer. Harry sloppily smiled back while Ron had the decency to look sheepish as he sat down across from her, followed closely by the others. She noticed Ginny sat next to Harry, as usual, sharing a brief kiss before being absorbed into their own world once more. She looked down at her plate once again, waiting for Ron to speak first, which she knew he would.

She looked up as he began, "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry for the way I acted, and for having Gin apologize for me. I guess I just got a little carried away."

She snorted, but still paid attention while he shot her a mildly annoyed look before he reached an arm around to rub his neck and continued.

"But, well, I thought about everything and, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things I did. I really mean it; I mean I'm sure there are some things I don't know. I really do respect the man."

She raised her brows. Well, if she was expecting anything it wasn't that. She wasn't expecting an apology or a somewhat mature opinion. Before she could say anything, he added, "But I still don't like the git very much," he said with a smirk.

She breathed a laugh and said, "That's all I asked for, Ron, is at least some respect. You don't know what he went through. I'm not going to push you to like him, though, because I know you most likely never will," she gave him a sad smile before turning back to her food to try to get at least one bite in.

"Well, I probably would, if he weren't so bloody infuriating," he grumbled, making her smile.

Turning back to her plate once more, she finally got a few forkfuls of eggs into her mouth before noticing Ron, Harry and a few others staring as someone was walking in, striding in through the aisle right behind her. She immediately knew who it was, and didn't dare turn around. She felt his eyes on her, and continued glaring down at her spoon as he finally walked past. She still didn't look up.

"Speak of the devil. Hey, by the way Hermione, where did you go last night?" Ron asked with his typical mouthful of food even after she once again belittled him on talking with his mouth full and asking him if he ever stopped eating, to which he replied he was hungry, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She started, looking up again, wide-eyed.

"Oh, um…I just took a stroll around the castle, making my rounds early is all." She figured she should give the same excuse as she gave Ginny, who didn't even look up, just in case. She couldn't really come up with another good excuse in a couple of seconds anyway.

Ron stared at her for a second, before asking, "Well what about Snape? He stalked right out of the Hall right after you left; we thought he gave you a right good lecture!"

She mentally panicked, before quickly making a face of indifference and mild confusion before saying, "I didn't even know he did, I didn't see him."

Ron gave her a strange look before saying, "Oh, er, well, okay," and continuing stuffing his face, forgetting all about it.

She looked around, seeing everyone carrying on with their own conversations, paying her no mind. She felt eyes boring a hole into her back coming from the front of the Great Hall. After a few minutes, it was bothering her. Bravely deciding to attempt to put an end to it, she glanced at the Head Table, briefly seeing his eyes looking in her general direction before they swiftly looked away. Severus mentally cursed and glared down at his barely touched breakfast. Hermione felt a little victorious, and gave a secretive small smile before it fell, preparing herself for a sure-filled day of discomfort and dread.

* * *

The walk to the dungeons was a long one, and she was terrified for what was to come. Aware of her friends around her talking and laughing, she was secretly envious of their ability to do so, and not have a reason to be more terrified of the potions master as usual, as she was. They didn't seem to notice her reluctance, or her silence for that matter. They all gathered around the door, all giving each other a strange look as he was usually never late and always punctual (except for dinner in the Hall), waiting for their surly teacher to arrive and let them in with his typical sneer in place.

All gathered in their own individual groups chatting and laughing, Hermione stood listening to Ron and Harry's animated conversation of quidditch yet again. She figured they didn't feel it was unusual because she usually didn't ever input that much on the topic anyway.

Suddenly they heard the familiar footfalls of their professor, and she froze, not looking in his direction. Everyone became deathly quiet, and immediately moved out of the grumpy man's way before they were in for a nasty reprimand. Strangely silent with no comment to any one of them, he unlocked the door and held it open, staring at them individually as they walked in. Hermione, being the last one to shuffle in, stared right back at him defiantly until it was necessary to turn to go into the classroom. He shut the door right after her foot landed in the room, so he was purposely standing right behind her to make her anxious and have her hurry to her seat. Sneering, he strode his way to the front of the room, quickly charming their directions on the board without saying a word as he sat down and began to grade papers. Everyone being accustomed to his usual hate of chattering, none spoke a word and continued staring at him waiting for him to say something that was usual of him.

Suddenly he looked up with a furious expression and snarled, "Well, I didn't put the instructions on the board for the fun of it…get to work!"

Unfazed by his normal remarks, her classmates immediately moved to the supply closet to get their materials and did as was told. The two hours went by silently, Hermione's potion coming out perfect, of course, as everyone else's came out mediocre at best. Snape made no movement to stalk around, make snide remarks, and inspect everyone individually as normal, instead choosing to stay put at his desk and grade, never looking up.

Hermione finished early, and took out her other homework to start on prematurely to complete. Growing bored and her hand cramping from writing, she looked up, not intentionally meaning to glance at her professor, but that's where her eyes had landed. He still had not looked up, continuing to slash red on all of the pieces of parchment, his brows furrowed and his typical smirk in place. She guessed they had all earned a less than average grade, whatever year they were.

Continuing to stare and observe his profile once more, she was mesmerized by his hands once again, as well as his other features. She thought it strange she never noticed these things about him before, but figured it was all part of growing up and being mature. She didn't care about petty things such as athletic abilities and looks as much as the other girls in her year did; she figured they didn't matter as much down the road compared to intelligence and loyalty and other worthy traits. She made an audible sigh, which was apparently too loud in the quiet classroom as a few peers turned to fleetingly stare at her, as well as Snape, who gave her an irritated and unamused expression. Becoming flustered, she swiftly turned her head back to her work, shaking her hair in front of her face once more to effectively hide her arising blush. He didn't break his gaze, however, choosing instead to stare at the attractive witch, wondering what had gotten into her as of late. Soon becoming aware others beginning to take notice of his trance, he then shot them a murderous look, immediately causing them to look away nervously. He forced himself to resume grading, wishing the blasted hour would just finish.

Neither looking up again, the bell finally signaled the end of class, and the students placed their less-than-sufficient potions on his desk, before grabbing their bags and hurrying out of the room. Hermione, delicately placing her perfect one onto the middle of his desk, she attempted to leave the room as stealthily as possible, before he had the chance to say anything to her whatsoever. But as she was, yet again, the last one to leave after having to put away her homework and books, she didn't see much of a chance of that happening. It was worth a try though.

As soon as she reached the door, she heard a muttered, "Miss Granger".

_'Shite.'_

Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she slowly turned around to face what she was dreading. Standing still, she waited for him to say more, but he continued to give her a strange look she couldn't quite explain. After a few seconds, he said, "Come here".

Walking slowly and uncomfortably toward his desk, as they made eye contact the entire way, he motioned for her to take a seat as soon as she reached where he was sitting.

This time she obliged, and looked down at her hands, twisting them. He made a remark to look at him, which she slowly did.

Opening his mouth to speak, in his low, slow tone as usual, he stated, "Do not forget your detentions I have given you, Miss Granger. You will be here, tonight, promptly at seven, preferably."

He had his hands clasped in front of him, waiting for her to speak.

She looked up at him boldly, not knowing what was causing her to suddenly be so brave around him, when last night she could barely look at him. She decided to ask, "But sir, did you still want to talk about…erm…" she trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say or even knowing why she said it at all. He had said they would continue _that _conversation, but now she was wishing she really hadn't brought it up, so that maybe he would just forget all about it.

He gave her a cold look before saying, "No, Miss Granger. I believe it would be best to put something that should not have happened behind us. I imagine that would be the best choice we can both appreciate."

Without turning her head, she looked down, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, sir, I-I suppose," she said quietly, not trusting her voice.

"Very well then. You may go." He stated abruptly.

"Right, well, um, see you tonight then, professor."

He had already turned his attention back to the parchment in front of him, merely grunting in response without any further reaction toward her.

Rising, then turning, she grabbed her bag and quickly went out the door to her next class.

As soon as she had left, he looked up at the spot she had just vacated without really looking at anything. Dropping his quill, he leaned back with a heavy, tired sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

* * *

**A/N: So this story is actually probably going to be a lot longer than I originally thought. I don't really have a basic storyline, I am just writing what comes to mind, so I honestly don't really know where it's going, and I'm not quite sure I'm satisfied with it…so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them! You might just see it later in the story. :) Hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is a longer chapter to make up for a wait between updates. I would like you all to know that I will probably be swamped with school again, as I had to go back the day right after New Year's (when other schools didn't have to go back until a week later. Joy.). But now I have exams next week and to avoid studying for them I decided I should really probably add another chapter, so after next week is finally over I will have much more time on my hands. I don't know if updates will still be weekly or not… but I will try. If anything annoys me it's if an author takes **_**years **_**to update one chapter. I won't take nearly that long though, I promise. I would feel bad. Sometimes I have way too much time on my hands. Anyway. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Joann Rowling and I unfortunately own none of it, just playing with her wonderful creations.**

* * *

Professor Snape was not in a good mood. The duration of his day consisted of idiotic dunderheads who apparently could not read simple instructions and follow them through, causing a many disasters to happen in his classroom. On top of the usual, he now had _Granger _to deal with, and he would be seeing her tonight, and for the rest of the month, in detention. Not to mention the alcohol he imbibed last night and his sleepless hours were not helping, causing him to be, he thought, even more irritated than normal, and his pounding, tired head could attest to that.

Why in the seven hells had he even given Granger detention with _him,_ anyway? He could have easily made her suffer with Filch, or, if he had been feeling particularly kind that day, with that oaf Hagrid she seemed to be so fond of. He figured it was just his subconscious again wishing to spend some time with her, even if it were for only a few hours, as if anything would even happen besides her scrubbing cauldrons or writing lines until her hand fell off.

'_No', _he sniffed,' _not bloody likely'. _

Besides, he wanted to make her squirm. How would it have looked if he had so blatantly given her detention then promptly hand her over to someone else? Well, it looked as if he wanted nothing to do with her, yes, but it would also make her assume he was afraid of her. And Severus Snape was not afraid of anything. Especially not a little school girl.

After his last class had, finally, finished, he immediately waved his wand toward the door to slam shut after the last student dallied out, figuring he startled the small first-year in the process, and he smirked picturing the image. Leaning back in his chair once more, he closed his eyes tight and rubbed his temples, feeling a massive migraine coming.

'_I need to learn to remember to take a hangover potion in the morning. Or just not drink the night before school resumes. That may help as well,' _he groused in his head, rubbing his temples more vigorously. Sighing heavily, he stood up, his muscles complaining, and once again wordlessly cast his wand, but this time to clean the mess the students had so carelessly left behind. Being as it was only the middle of the afternoon, he decided to do some grading and get that over with, so he could, hopefully, end his night with a good book and glass of Ogden's finest in front of the fire.

'_Oh wait,' _he sneered, _'how could I forget detention tonight with the Gryffindor princess?' _

He had made it at seven, right after dinner, and she would only be there for a couple hours, doing whatever he wished her to do.

'_And there are a few things I wish for her to do… no. No! No! No! Stop it! You _have _to stop with these feelings, old man. What would everyone say if they even knew you thought about her? You would be branded a pervert, most definitely. And be sacked, and shunned and ostracized from society. What would Albus think?_ At being reminded of the older wizard and who had murdered him, he frowned, becoming even more disgusted with himself. Yes,_ it was a kiss, a good kiss, a nice kiss…your first kiss…' _he thought frowning. _'But nothing will ever happen again. She is a student! And a young woman. She doesn't know what she was thinking or doing. No woman will ever want you. Just…forget it. It is just not in your cards for someone to care for you, at all. Ever. And you'll never experience it. _

With that final thought, he swept into his private rooms to begin an exciting night of reading less than enjoyable essays, until the time came for the center of his thoughts for the past countless hours to be in his presence, tonight, and for the next month. He groaned, before heaving himself down at his desk to furiously scribble red on the horrendous pieces of parchment.

* * *

Walking away, Hermione cursed her life. Why did these things happen to her? What did she ever do to cause herself to be so idiotic when it came to speaking with boys she liked?

She humorlessly laughed to herself, '_No Hermione, this is no boy- this is a _man. _A man who has had a dark past, was hated by everyone at one point, was misunderstood, could be undeniably cruel, but at the same time, so caring, and, obviously, has no experience when it comes to feelings just as much as you.' _

She laughed again, '_Feelings? What feelings? He doesn't feel anything for you, unless hate and annoyance count.'_

Realizing she probably looked a little mental laughing to herself in the hallway, if the looks she were receiving from frightened first and second years were any indication, she immediately quit and attempted to stop thinking of the dark, mysterious, and yet alluring wizard altogether, and instead thinking of her past experiences she _has _had with boys. When she was much younger, even before she knew she was a witch, she had had a crush on a boy in her primary school class. Honestly, now, she couldn't even remember his name, but she did remember however that she boldly told him while they were alone, only for him to laugh and make fun of her and humiliate her by telling everyone, who also teased her. It was hard to forget something like that. After that embarrassing time of her life, Hermione was exceptionally afraid to get close to anyone, or make any friends. Up until Hogwarts, she had been an outcast; even for her first year here she almost had been, if it weren't for Harry and Ron. Even they hadn't liked her for a time.

'_How times have changed,' _she thought with a sad smile crossing her features, taking a turn down yet another corridor and heading up another set of stairs.

Her whole life she had figured she was too much of a bookworm; no fun, boring, unattractive, nerdy, just overall not good enough for boys her own age. After quickly becoming friends with Harry and Ron, she finally felt as if she belonged somewhere, while also growing a crush on Ron as well, only for them to finally try out their relationship last year for only about a month before mutually deciding it would just not work out. They had never done anything besides an innocent, chaste kiss here and there, as she couldn't really bring herself to permit more, no matter how much Ron displayed his wanting to through his whining. He stated he felt as if they had known each other for so long they should be able to "jump right into it".

'_How charming', _she reminisced, twitching her lip up ever so slightly, still smiling ruefully.

She felt as if the relationship were too forced, like she was almost dating her brother. After she admitted this to him, he also eventually confessed he felt the same, and thankfully they did not have a nasty downfall. She was happy they could all still be friends though, albeit slightly awkwardly. She was also glad for the other friends she had made along the way- she couldn't imagine her life without any of them. It would have turned out so differently were they not there.

She didn't want to think about counting Krum or McLaggen into her so-called love life; both hardly knew her, and she was young and excited and surprised that boys were noticing her, but she didn't like them. Not like that. Especially not Cormac; he was so…vile. And now… now there was someone she liked, someone she couldn't have. Someone who was off-limits, someone older, and someone who could be quite cold…and who apparently would never like her. Could never like her. Not like that. She again cursed her life and luck, and stupid taste, almost wishing she wasn't intelligent and as mature as she was and could just settle for anyone like the other bimbos in her year. But no.

Finishing her depressing thoughts with a shake of her head, her curls bouncing wildly into her face, she made her way to the common room in hopes of finding her friends. She needed to get her mind off of everything and have a little fun. As much fun as she could have before detention, anyway. Walking in, she noticed Harry and Ron sitting in a corner, playing a game of wizard chess, obviously waiting for her.

Smiling, she walked up to them, dropped her bag, and sat down at their table. They both immediately looked up in surprise, not hearing her footsteps approaching, which she noticed made them both slightly jump.

"Blimey, Hermione, you could warn a guy!" Ron exclaimed, not unhappily but smiling boyishly.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Where were you anyway?"

"Oh…," Hermione started. '_Might as well tell the truth, you have detention for a month after all, you can't lie about it.' _"Professor Snape made me stay behind…"

"Why?" Ron immediately interjected.

"Because…he…just, needed to remind me that…um, I have detention for the next month," she said the last bit quickly, biting her lip, preparing for the immediate outbursts and onslaught of questions.

"_What?!" _Ron yelled. "What'd the greasy git give you detention for?" he demanded, Harry still sitting quietly across from him also waiting for her answer.

'_Well, I can't really tell him that bit, can I?' _she thought.

"_Professor Snape, _Ronald. And because I was wandering the halls last night."

"But that's your duty, Hermione. It's your _job. _You're the Head Girl!" Ron stated.

Hermione shrugged. "Try telling him that."

"You don't seem to be very angry about it, Hermione," Harry observed. "I mean, you've never really had detention before. Knowing you I would think you'd be in a downright state right about now."

"Yeah," Ron interjected once more, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he asked amusedly, alluding to the time he had asked her the same question in their fifth year after she had been excited to bring down Umbridge and break a few rules.

"I guess it just, doesn't bother me as much anymore," Hermione shrugged again, trying to come off as nonchalant and not as if she was actually happy to spend a few hours with the dour professor.

"Wait," Ron uttered, "If Snape caught you last night...I thought you said you didn't see him?"

_'Oh, double shite.'_

"Right, well, I guess, I just...forgot?" Hermione finished lamely, coming out as more a question rather a statement.

Harry and Ron seemed skeptical though, but before they could ask any more questions Hermione quickly said, "Well, I'd better finish my work now before my detention tonight, so I can actually finish it. See you later, then," she swiftly got up and grabbed her bag, before speedily making it to her rooms. Harry and Ron just looked after her, before giving each other a strange look and finishing their game without another comment on Hermione's strange behavior. When it came to detention, they figured she would be furious, but that maybe she had changed and could finally relax a little now that the war was over, just like they had all done. Besides, it wasn't unusual for her to actually want to do her homework. _That _definitely hadn't changed.

'_So much for fun,' _Hermione thought as she entered her room. Now all she had to look forward to was a night of homework, dinner in the Great Hall, and then detention. Which would most likely all be dreadful. Sighing, she sat down on her bed and got to work, cramming as much as she could into a few hours before she would have to leave to go and fill her stomach. Before she realized it, she had zoned out, getting lost in her books and notes like she usually did. Nursing her cramped hand and looking up at her clock, she noticed she was a good twenty minutes late for dinner.

"Oh, blast it all," she grumbled, before shooting up, and practically sprinting to the Great Hall, her large, awkward robes flapping behind her, reminding her of her potions professor as his usually billowed away as he stalked the halls, although she knew she looked nowhere near as menacing.

Smiling at the thought, she nearly made it to the large doors, until she collided straight into another body, both gracelessly falling to the floor. Hermione braced herself for the hard impact, although one never came. Instead, she had landed onto the other person, making her fall much more comfortable, unlike the other's whose back had struck the floor, and then another weight falling on top of him, causing a small _oomph _to come from his lips. She had an idea of who just might be beneath her, but she was absolutely horrified to make sure. Keeping her eyes closed, she unconsciously held on to the front of his robes for dear life, her head still tucked under his chin, her face pressed into his chest, consciously aware of the feel of his body beneath her own.

After an uncomfortable pause, she heard an unmistakable hiss and then that deep, oh-so-familiar voice lowly but softly mutter, "Granger."

She shifted but made no attempt to move. Her body was shocked in a way, that she was so surprised to be feeling the center of her inappropriate thoughts right beneath her in a way she should never be touching him in a million years, that she could not move a muscle. It crossed her mind how really rather lovely it felt.

Coming to her senses, she realized another sensation making its way to her muddled brain. His hands were on her hips. Still lying vertically, she could feel his legs tangled up in hers, their robes intermingling, and his wonderful hands on her person, while her own were still hanging onto him as if she were to let go, she would fall off the face of the earth.

Bravely turning her head up, her eyes hesitantly looked into the deep, dark orbs that could only be the ones of Severus Snape's. She was fleetingly reminded of the feel of his lips on hers, and she immediately reddened and almost looked away. He looked straight back at her, his face still looking the ever calm, cool and collected professor as always. She knew inside he was probably seething, though, and she almost cringed at the tongue lashing she would be receiving in a minute. She could practically hear it already. Wincing again, she squirmed the tiniest bit, whether to make him aware his hands were still on her body or to further enjoy the feeling, she didn't know, but almost immediately she heard another hiss and a more distinct, "Miss Granger."

She then noticed his eyes widen slightly and becoming a bit frantic as he realized his position before he speedily returned his face to normal and, quickly but enjoyably, sliding his hands from her waist, never leaving her skin until his hands hit the floor. He continued to stare at her, this time though with a hardened gaze, his hands now flat against the ground, lying down with a rather attractive witch lying atop of him, staring at her with his head lying against the hard stone floor. She looked back, suddenly getting the message he was waiting for her to get off. Now.

Awkwardly shifting her weight and disentangling her robes from his, she moved her legs all the while never looking at his face, her blush quite noticeable on her rather pale features. Finally standing up, she looked down at her robes and swiped at them, brushing off invisible dirt before forcing herself to meet his gaze again, however he was not looking at her as he attempted to situate himself and stand up. She tentatively held a hand out toward him, only for him to sniff and blatantly ignore it as he mimicked her actions and brushed off his robes as he once again stood at his full, intimidating height.

She could feel his cold gaze penetrating her once more, holding her to where she was, however she was too afraid to look into his eyes. She knew he could make a comment on her so-called Gryffindor bravery, how she couldn't even look at him, but he didn't. Instead he chose to stare at her until she finally did look up.

Her eyes shyly finding his, she looked up at him through her eyelashes, her head still lowered. As soon as she did, he spoke, "I would have thought by now you would learn to pay attention and watch where you are headed in the corridor, Miss Granger, but I see I stand corrected," he sneered. "After our…last…encounter, I would have hoped to see you a bit more aware of your surroundings. Being as this is the second time you have so gracefully run into me, I would advise you to be more careful. I wonder if I take points it may help you to look ahead rather than at your feet or in the clouds?" he snarled.

"N-no, sir. I-I'm sorry, professor. It won't happen again," she whispered, utterly humiliated once more.

"See to it it doesn't," he groused, and with an air of finality strode straight into the Great Hall.

She remained standing in her spot she vacated the entire time for a few seconds, her eyes never leaving the place he had left, before turning around and stepping into the Hall as well, immediately finding her seat amongst the throngs of students. Thinking that that could have gone worse and chancing a glance at the High Table before she sat down, she saw Snape already seated between McGonagall and Hagrid, not looking in her direction whatsoever but rather down at his plate, ignoring the conversations around him, as usual.

"Hey, Hermione," chorused Ron, Harry and Ginny, the others smiling at her briefly before turning their attention back to their already almost devoured plate.

"Hello," she said, taking her seat.

"You look a little rumpled, Hermione," observed Ginny, "What happened?"

"I…just woke up is all. Fell asleep while studying. I was up all last night doing other homework as well. I'm exhausted, so that's why I'm late," she said simply, the words coming to her a little too easily, she thought.

Ginny looked at her a bit uncertainly, before asking, "I thought after your rounds last night and our…talk," at this she looked towards Ron, whose face flushed, "You went to bed?"

Had she said that? She honestly couldn't remember for the life of her, so she decided to go along with it the best she could.

"I remembered I wanted to get a head start on other homework before I went to bed," she lied.

At this, Ginny nodded, and said endearingly, "Only you, Hermione."

Her smile faltered though, before continuing, saying, "I heard about your detentions, Hermione. Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine, really. It could be worse I guess. He could have made it with Filch," she said permissively, beginning to dig into the large servings of food in front of her.

"It could be better," Ron muttered, "He should've just made it with Hagrid. At least _he _likes you."

"He probably just wanted to make it as miserable as possible for you," Harry grinned.

"Oh leave it, you two. There's nothing she can do now, is there?" Ginny intervened, obviously still irritated with her brother. "Just remember that you did nothing wrong and that Snape just has an extremely large, painful stick up his arse and wants to see everyone else suffer for it."

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed. As much as she hated it when people made fun of him, she couldn't help but outright laugh at the calm redhead's remark.

Ginny just shrugged and stated, "It's true."

Beginning to think about said professor, she looked up at the High Table, secretly hoping he was already looking at her but saw that he was still looking down at his plate looking just as sour as before, ignoring and being ignored by those around him. She couldn't help but feel a little pitiful for him, and wondered if he was ignored because of his choice to be that way, or because others just decided he was just not worth talking to. Wondering if maybe it could be the latter, her heart felt for him and she knew if that was the reason then it would cause anyone to act the way he did. She fleetingly thought how if she were sitting up there at this moment she would definitely not be ignoring him, and trying to open him up to let him know that _someone_ was interested in him.

"Hermione. Her-my-oh-nee. Hermione!" Bringing her out of her trance she whipped her head back to her friends in front of her, realizing they had been trying to get her attention for a good minute now at least. Her face grew hot hoping they didn't follow her line of eye and realize just who she had been staring at.

She made herself focus on Ginny, who was sitting right in front of her, before the red-haired girl asked the question that they had been trying to get her attention for, "When is your detention?"

"Right after dinner…oh," Hermione observed as many people were already shuffling out of the Hall, on their way to get ready for bed or do their homework for the night while she was stuck in detention. Again looking back towards the High Table she noticed several professors had already left as well, including the one professor she would be seeing in less than ten minutes.

"I'd better get going then," she said standing up and grabbing her bag, not before quickly taking one last sip of her pumpkin juice and walking quickly away from the table.

"Have fun!" Ginny called after, the smile evident in her voice.

'_Yeah', _Hermione thought, _'Boatloads of fun.'_

She didn't think she would ever be this nervous, as she saw him every day in class and at meals. But now she was going to be alone with him, after she had _kissed _him the day before, and she couldn't exactly talk to him while she was doing god knows what and oh this was just all so confusing. What didn't help was that she was beginning to become infatuated with the man, and didn't think he would appreciate it if she were to incessantly talk his ear off and annoy the hell out of him. But if she were to get to know him better, this would definitely be a good opportunity. It was just going to be extremely awkward, terrifying, and most likely a tremendously hard feat to accomplish.

Taking deep breaths trying to calm herself, she walked slowly towards the dungeons, purposely trying to prolong the time until she needed to show up at his door. Arriving too soon for her tastes, she waited outside of his door for a few moments until she cast the tempus charm to which it revealed it was precisely seven, and lightly knocked on the thick wood. She figured being too early might irritate him, and that he might appreciate punctuality, and decided that at exactly seven was a good time.

Hearing a low "Enter" from within, and slowly opening the door before peeking her head inside only to see him sitting at his desk, furiously scribbling on parchment, she hesitated before he snarled, "Well, I haven't got all day Granger, I said 'enter'," looking up briefly before swiftly looking back down again as soon as he finished speaking. Blushing, she stepped inside slowly turning and closing the door behind her and making her way to the front of the room, nervously standing and fidgeting in front of his desk waiting for further instruction. With one obviously not forthcoming, she quietly cleared her throat, and his head snapped up, glaring at her.

"Sir?"

He sneered before saying, "You will be writing lines tonight, Miss Granger."

She nodded, and as his head looked at the parchment in front of him once more, she saw that he was grading first year essays. They looked to have more red ink on them than black from the students. He looked frighteningly angry.

Too intimidated to say anything while he was frustratingly grading, she turned to take a seat and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag. Holding them in hand, she looked back up at him waiting for him to take notice of her and tell her what exact lines she would be writing. After a full two minutes of being ignored, she huffed in slight annoyance as she heard him sigh in mutual aggravation and slowly look up at her again.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked slowly, infuriated.

"What lines will I be writing, sir," she asked innocently.

He looked taken aback and surprised for a split second, quickly masking it with his typical cold façade; she figured he was shocked he actually forgot to tell her that small but important detail.

"You will be writing, 'I must pay attention and _not_ run into my professors,' in 300 lines no less. Understood?"

She felt her face grow warm out of embarrassment and muttered, "Yes, sir."

Realizing she was getting off easy, for _tonigh_t anyway, she gave him a quick look of appreciation before looking down and began to write the words onto the paper, feeling his eyes burning holes into her until she heard his scribbling onto the poor first year's parchment once again.

Becoming absorbed in her own work, she paid no mind to his continuous scribbling, and in the back of her mind she registered sometimes he would stop for long periods doing whatever, she didn't know, and then begin scrawling again. Not ever looking up to see what, she continued until she had finished. Thankfully she was a fast writer, and did not have to suffer in the silent humiliation and awkwardness longer than necessary. Putting down her quill and rubbing her tender hands, she observed her work, making sure she had made no mistakes, and looking up, her breath caught in her throat as she was suddenly looking straight into her professor's deep gaze. She blinked a couple times, looking back at him defiantly, not daring to breath. She noticed he seemed to be regarding her in deep contemplation, as if he were trying to figure her out; like she was some puzzle that needed to be solved but he could not find the last piece. She noticed he seemed to finally realize that she was staring back, and- was that a blush? - quickly looked back down.

She continued to look at him for a few more minutes before deciding she should hand in her lines and get out so as not to irritate him further. Slowly getting out of her seat, she walked towards his desk. He looked up without lifting his head, and she thrust forward her parchment. Snatching it from her hand he looked away again, and muttered, "Same time tomorrow, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor," she said shakily as she quickly turned around and headed straight out of his room, leaving him to be alone.

* * *

**A/N: Happy belated birthday, Severus. ;) Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone. So I hate authors' notes as much as the next person, but I just need to say something. I'm getting less and less reviews for every chapter, much less than the first chapter, and I'm getting a little discouraged here. If you have time just please let me know what you think? Please? Everyone who has told me I should continue from a oneshot I haven't heard from since. I feel like the story is getting a little boring for my readers, and I know it's going slow and nothing is really happening yet but I feel like it would be more realistic if it were that way. If you think it is or I'm doing something wrong then I would love to know. Any feedback is fine rather than having the internet silent treatment. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome and I look forward to reading each and every one; they seriously all make my day.  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Joann Rowling and I unfortunately own none of it, just playing with her wonderful creations.**

* * *

Hermione went straight to bed. She didn't think she could deal with a whole month of this. She threw her bag near where Crookshanks was currently curled up sleeping, causing a short hiss of annoyance in return, which she ignored. She was beginning to think that that kiss was just a dream, if she was judging by his attitude and behavior. Maybe it was. Yes, that would explain her feelings and his mannerisms. This was all just plain, bloody…_stupid_. She couldn't think of any other word for it. The whole situation, him, herself- everything was just so s_tupid. _And now she was going to be stuck in that cold, drafty, fume-filled dungeon with an equally cold man. Who- by the way- didn't want a thing to do with her. How on earth was she supposing to attempt to get him to open up to her in a month? It was, probably, impossible. If she ignored him, he would ignore her back. If she talked his ear off, well, he would probably still ignore her, after telling her to kindly shut up. It was worth a try though, she thought. Better than nothing. However, if it _wasn't _all a dream, which she knew probably wasn't, she supposed she should just forget about the whole thing if he was. Two could play at that game.

_'Think of it as starting over,' _she guessed.

Maybe he was just used to people ignoring him and didn't know _how _to open up. Yes, she, Hermione Granger, was going to attempt to get Severus Snape to _open up _to her. That would be a challenge. Hermione Granger never backed down from challenges. All part of being Gryffindor, you see. With that final thought and a small, evil grin gracing her face, she closed her eyes more tightly to shut off her thoughts and perhaps fall asleep.

The next morning she awoke with Ginny not two inches from her face.

"Holy sh-!"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," she grinned.

Hermione just stared back, still catching her breath from that lovely wake-up call.

"You have some drool on your cheek, love," she said, still grinning. "As well as a nest for your head."

"Shut up," Hermione laughed sleepily, before lying back down in a heap attempting to continue her slumber.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny snickered before ripping the sheets off her face which were being fiercely held up to her forehead.

"Just let me sleeep," Hermione groaned into her blanket which were not surprisingly over her head once again.

Ginny literally jumped off her bed before striding to her window, yanking open the curtains, while singing, "Let the sunshine in," she walked over to the other window nearest her bed, and yanked those open as well. "Greet it with a grin…"

Hermione threw off her covers, giving the redhead a heated glare.

Ginny turned and noticed her groggy frown, "Well, _someone's _tired this morning," she smiled. "Snape keep you up late?" She attempted to hold back her laugh at the look Hermione was currently giving her and failed.

Hermione groaned again and pulled the covers back up, this time all the way over her head.

"Well cheer up! We wanted to all go to Hogsmeade today. Get some butterbeers. I want you to come so I'm not the only girl."

Hermione slightly pulled her sheets down so her eyes were peering out, looking the ginger-headed girl up and down, taking in her red and pink pajamas, before realizing it was Saturday. "Luna's not going?"

"No, she said something about looking for Hunkled-corn, Crumpled-horn…snorpflacks… or something. Are you going or not?"

Hermione thought a bit before giving an answer. She had been quite stressed lately and hadn't been out with her friends in a little while. A trip to Hogsmeade could do some good. She had until seven after all.

"I guess," she breathed, before slowly hauling herself out of her warm bed.

"Good!" Ginny exclaimed, brushing past her quickly, nearly toppling Hermione over just as her feet had reached the floor. She was nearly out the door before popping her head back in, "Oh, meet us in the common room in a half hour!" And with that Hermione was left alone in her silent room again, beckoning her to fall back asleep.

Forcing herself to move away from her comfy, inviting bed, she walked into her bathroom to make herself presentable, which consisted of brushing her teeth, hair, scrubbing her face and throwing on the first clothes that looked warm enough to wear in the still frigid temperatures outside.

Walking to the Common Room now bundled in a scarf, hat, and coat, she found her friends huddled together conversing amongst themselves about whatever, she didn't know. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all turned to greet her before making their way out of the castle, Hermione tugging her scarf more firmly around her neck and throwing her arms around her body. In Hogsmeade, there were surprisingly many students out today, even in the freezing cold, just to get a mug of butterbeer or a sweet from Honeydukes, when Hermione would honestly not mind staying in Hogwarts where it was actually warm. She had to admit that butterbeer did sound good at the moment, though.

Walking on the cobbled streets, not really paying attention to the conversation of her friends around her or any of Ron's "playful" punches, Hermione saw many familiar faces; it seemed everyone in her year was in Hogsmeade today. She saw Dean Thomas in Honeydukes, scarfing down some chocolate frogs; Lavender Brown was carrying several bags, Hermione guessed was filled with love potions and the like, who stared Ron down while walking in the opposite direction on the same side of the path, rudely shoving Hermione slightly before walking by. Her friends didn't seem to have even noticed her, and Hermione simply ignored it, but not without a roll of her eyes. Draco was surprisingly out and about, walking with his cronies he still called friends. While he was on relatively good terms with Harry now, she couldn't exactly call him an acquaintance. She spotted Neville with Luna, who were walking together, holding hands. She figured Luna only made up the Crumpled Horn Snorkack story so she wouldn't have to tell them that she was going to be here with Neville; not that she was embarrassed of him or anything, but maybe so that they wouldn't bother her about it. Not that they all didn't already know how they felt about each other anyway-sometimes Luna was a strange girl. Or all of the time. She also spotted one of the Parvatis (she didn't know which), Blaise Zabini, Seamus, Pansy Parkinson, Snape, there was the other Parvati, wait…

Hermione whipped her head around, there was no way Snape was here; he would never be willing to hang around a student hotspot. It must just be some tall student with shoulder-length black hair and long, bat-like robes whom she had never seen before. But taking a closer look, no, it was Snape. Snape was in Hogsmeade. Of course the one day she decided to come! Not that she didn't want to see him. Of course not. She just didn't want him to see her.

"Hey, guys, look. Snape's here!" Ron exclaimed louder than he meant to.

Either Snape was closer than he appeared or he really had bat-like hearing, he immediately turned his head to whoever dared to make such a statement. He was probably a good twenty feet away, looking over the large, loud crowds of students, his eyes immediately landing on the familiar group, looking to have just been coming out of the small Apothecary. Ron's face promptly went the shade of his hair, shut his mouth and averted his eyes. Harry continued to gaze at the professor, waiting for any reactions or remarks, while Hermione's face turned slightly pink; she wanted to look away but couldn't, also curious to see his response to Ron's obnoxious outburst. Snape simply showed nothing more than an emotionless stare at them all before making a complete one-eighty degree turn and striding away. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding.

"Nice one, Ron," said Harry, opening the door for all of them into the Three Broomsticks.

"I didn't mean to say it that loud, honest," muttered Ron sheepishly.

"It wasn't any louder than how you normally talk, Ron," Ginny said cheekily.

"Shut up, Gin," Ron mumbled.

"You must have been so happy to see him!" Ginny snorted.

"I was just shocked that's all! I thought he locked himself away in his dungeon or cave or wherever he goes when he's not teaching."

"Honestly, Ronald, he _is_ a human being," scolded Hermione.

"Not a very good one is he," Ron muttered.

But before Hermione could further argue and tell him off for his blatant disrespectfulness, Ginny cut her off by saying, "Before we get into this row again, we better order our butterbeers before the whole school drinks it all."

Hermione reluctantly closed her mouth and to calm herself down decided to look around. The Three Broomsticks was quite packed, and Hermione felt a bit claustrophobic. Dropping the subject for now, she leaned back in her seat and looked around even more. She didn't see many familiar faces but she knew she had seen most of them around the castle. Since her and her friends were- technically- eighth years, not counting Ginny or Luna, she would have known them if they were all in the same year. She was guessing everyone there was younger than her by at least a year. Everyone in her own were currently out on the streets it seemed. Looking through and around the many heads that were packing the place, she briefly saw the same black, shoulder-length hair she saw not five minutes ago, and did a double take. Her mouth opened a bit, and quickly closed it when she realized what she was doing and blinked a few times. Yep, she was seeing alright. She wasn't the only one staring, apparently, as others turned to look at their seemingly out of place dour potions professor in a busy, student-infested place as it was now. She noticed he had a scowl on his face, obviously noticing the many looks he was receiving but attempting to actually not glare at any of them or give any indication he saw them as he strode in. Which was quite surprising.

What was more surprising was that he was even _here. _

Making herself look away, she noticed a butterbeer was placed in front of her already. No one seemed to have noticed she had zoned out. Catching bits and pieces of their conversation, she figured out they were talking about the time when Ron snorted the cold drink out of his nose because he had been laughing so hard.

Looking back over her shoulder to where he had been, he was no longer there. Glancing around, she couldn't see him anywhere. Her nerves getting the best of her, she quickly stood up and excused herself. Noticing her frantic look, Ginny asked if she were alright, to which she replied she was fine. Making her way to the bathroom, she flung open the door, and was grateful there were no annoying girls in there fretting over their make-up and hair charms. Looking in the mirror, she saw her face flushed and worried.

Was he following her?

Just then, someone opened the door, and Hermione whipped around before realizing it was only Ginny. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione turned back around.

Ginny walked up to her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione stated shakily.

"Hermione," Ginny said sternly.

"Alright," Hermione gave in. She needed to talk to someone. "I saw Snape in the Three Broomsticks a few moments ago."

"Wait Snape? Is here?" Ginny asked.

"I know, I…it's strange. I mean any other teacher being here would be somewhat normal, but him…," she trailed off.

Ginny stared at her for a few moments before asking, "Is he following us?"

Hermione looked up. She didn't exactly think it was "them" he was following, if he was following anyone at all.

"I…I don't know."

"Wait, is that what you're getting all worked up over?"

Hermione looked up sheepishly, and before Hermione could tell her anything else, Ginny added, "Don't let him get to you. I mean, I know it must be pretty awkward being in detention alone with him and all, and now seeing him outside of school, but just don't worry about it."

'_Easy for you to say. You don't know the half of it,' _Hermione thought.

Hermione wanted to tell Ginny everything that had happened the past few days. Or anyone would suffice, really. She just couldn't keep this inside anymore. She just didn't know if she could trust anyone at the moment to keep it to themselves without it spreading around the school. Ginny certainly could, but Hermione didn't know if she wanted anyone to know she fancied the professor everyone hated just yet. Oh and not to mention she had kissed him, but that's neither here nor there.

Following Ginny back to their table, Ron and Harry both asked if she was alright, and she was tired of saying she was fine. Taking a final glance around, she came to the conclusion that he was no longer there. After finishing their butterbeers they decided to shop and walk around a bit to waste some more time, Hermione looking over her shoulder every now and then. Soon they were headed back to the castle, Hermione lagging behind left to her own thoughts. Ginny noticed and lingered behind in order to walk next to Hermione and threw her arm around her, laughing, Harry and Ron still walking ahead not even noticing. Hermione smiled, but her mind was elsewhere.

Reaching their separate rooms, Ginny told her, "If there's anything you need to talk to me about, I'm always here," she smiled encouragingly.

Hermione swallowed and began, "Actually, there is something I need to talk to you abou-,"

"Hey, Gin, want to go down to the quidditch pitch real quick?" Harry came up to them.

"Sure, in a second Harry. What were you going to say, Hermione?"

"…Nothing. It was nothing. Nevermind."

Ginny gave her a strange look before saying, "Well, remember what I said," and left with Harry, both him and Ron saying their goodbyes until dinner. Another time she would have to tell her then.

Sighing, she made it up to her rooms to take the nap she was longing for all day. She threw herself on her bed next to where Crookshanks had recently moved to, not even bothering to look at the time. Waking up she realized she was late for dinner yet again and groaned. If she ran into Snape again she would surely die. Hurrying out of her room but walking carefully around corners she made sure to be much more aware of her surroundings and made it to the Great Hall without hindrance. She was only a few minutes late, and so she was surprised when she saw Snape had already arrived and was sitting up at the High Table. He was usually always late to meals. She figured he didn't want to run into her any more than she wanted to run into him and so as to avoid that he arrived early. Not looking in his direction she sat down.

She quickly told them she had just fallen asleep before scarfing food down. She hadn't really consumed anything all day besides having that one butterbeer and was starving. When it neared seven, she dismissed herself after she saw Snape leave and made her way to the dungeons. Making sure it was precisely seven again, she knocked on the door a few times, hearing his deep voice say, "Enter."

This time she strode in without any hesitation. He looked up at her from his grading and raised an eyebrow quizzically. She merely stood there, staring up at him expectantly, waiting for instructions on what she would be doing. When the seconds slowly turned into minutes, she looked away in embarrassment.

As soon as she did he said, "You, Miss Granger, are going to be cleaning cauldrons. With no magic, obviously."

She nodded before sighing and saying, "Yes, sir."

Turning and looking for said cauldrons, she came up short. Looking up at him for perhaps some help, he caught her eye and, sighing deeply, summoned them from the closet. Mumbling a thank you, he simply grunted before she sat down and got to work. They were absolutely disgusting, and she didn't know how on earth she was ever going to get these blasted things clea- but then a thought recurred to her. Why was Snape in Hogsmeade earlier today? He wasn't truly following her was he? He certainly wouldn't tell her if she asked; maybe if she tried to imply it in a roundabout sort of way? It might start a conversation…

'_Not bloody likely.'_

Clearing her throat she began, "Sir?"

He closed his eyes and forced himself not to groan, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Um-I, I saw you in Hogsmeade today."

'_Smooth, Hermione.'_

He merely raised an eyebrow after looking up at her in surprise without it showing on his face, before promptly looking back down at the parchment he was grading again without a word.

'_What on Earth is she getting at?'_

"I-I was only wondering, since we saw you outside then Ron promptly made a fool of himself and said what he said he was only surprised he saw you sir and frankly so was I but he didn't mean to say it that loud but then you turned around and left but then we went into The Three Broomsticks and then I was looking around and I saw you again but then after went to the bathroom I came back and then I guess you were gone and I was only wondering-,"

"_Miss Granger."_

She smartly closed her mouth, and gave him an apologetic look before sheepishly looking back down at her task.

'_Impertinent little chit._'

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Miss Granger, now I believe you have a job to do."

"Yes, sir," she said quietly.

'_Why the bloody hell does she need to kno- unless she thinks I was following her. Oh Gods that's it isn't it? I knew I should have waited until after her and her little friends left. She just had to show up there at that time on today of all days, didn't she?'_

After staring at her furiously scrubbing away at a particular nasty unidentifiable ingredient, he decided he may as well tell her so as she will not think of him as a stalker.

"If you must know, Miss Granger, I was delivering some dire potions to Madam Rosmerta as she is feeling a bit under the weather as of late."

She looked up as he began speaking, not expecting him to actually answer her question. As she realized he was finished addressing her, not knowing what to say she merely nodded and said a soft "Oh."

He sniffed and looked back down once more.

She began scrubbing again but soon becoming distracted with this news and how-thankfully- he wasn't in fact following her, she hadn't realized her hand had been placed at an unfortunate sharp corner on the cauldron and just as she moved her hand there her brush just so happened to press down a little too firmly, causing blood to instantly flow out of her wound. With a sharp hiss and quiet moan of pain, Severus immediately lifted his head up towards the girl. Seeing she was hurting, he instantly got up and made his way toward her.

Seeing blood, he knelt down to her level and took her hand in his, pushing her sleeve up and looking closer at the cut near her thumb and joint.

"Foolish girl," he mumbled.

Pulling his wand from his sleeve, he began chanting the spells that would clean the blood and erase as well as seal the wound. Seeing it was not very large but may scar, he muttered the charm that would prevent it from doing so. Admiring his handiwork, he put his wand away once more, turning her hand over in his to make sure she had not gracelessly cut herself anywhere else.

Seeing there was none, he looked up to tell her she would be fine and to stop sniveling only for him to see large brown eyes intently looking into his. Becoming transfixed he gazed back, but upon seeing her slowly look from his lips back up to his eyes, and the slightest move of her head, he immediately ripped his hand away before standing straight up and making his way back to his desk, never looking back at her.

"You will be fine, Miss Granger. I suggest now that you are all patched up you continue to finish what you were doing so as to go back to your rooms early," he stated harshly.

Embarrassed beyond belief as to what she was going to do-_again-_she didn't mumble a word and, now with her face hot and blushing, looked down and did just what Snape said she should do, both sitting in the tense, awkward air for the next hour, never looking up, even when he dismissed her for the night. She briefly thought that that was the fastest she had ever run from his rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Please review- I seriously get so excited every single time my phone goes off hoping it's a review only to be disappointed when it's a stupid junk email. But when it is one I feel like dancing but restrain myself. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you soo much to all who reviewed. I can't tell you enough how much reviews really do inspire me and spur me to keep writing if I know you guys are enjoying it :) I absolutely love hearing your feedback. They are all awesome :) Also a thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and is reading this story! Thanks again! Keep 'em coming! And also I apologize for the long wait for this chapter but I had a bit of writer's block and life got busy for some reason. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Joann Rowling and I unfortunately own none of it, just playing with her wonderful creations.**

* * *

The next day in detention was virtually the same- minus the almost kissing yet again on her part. _'Stupid, stupid Hermione. Control yourself. I know it's hard to around him but take it slow!' _She had walked in promptly at seven, he instructed her to scrub cauldrons-_carefully, _without mishap this time_- _while he sat at his desk as usual and she on the floor quietly until it was nearing a quarter to nine, to which he murmured her departure.

And she also did practically nothing all day; she hadn't talked to a soul since the night before, as all her friends seemed to be all caught up in their own lives be it practice, homework (_not likely, _she mused), or hanging out with their other friends, she didn't know, on account of not talking to them, much less asking them. This was not the first time she had spent her whole day alone however; when her friends knew she was busy with schoolwork, they didn't dare bother her, unless they wanted to risk the chance of being hexed by an equally stressed and flummoxed Hermione. She had conversed with Snape in detention tonight of course, but even then it was only a few choice words from her, and grunts, grumbles, and short, snappish terms from him. So he didn't really count.

Thinking again of her uneventful day, perhaps they knew she was busy doing homework and didn't want to be disturbed (which was mostly true, as that's what she spent all her time doing up until detention that night) or maybe it was yesterday and the way she had reacted to seeing Snape in Hogsmeade and they thought she was going mad so they decided to leave her be. Whatever the reason, she was, in lack of a better word, bored. And lonely, she supposed. She didn't want to mull over a certain dark, alluring man as it would just put her in a depressive mood- it seemed her 'getting to know Snape better' plan was not going as well as she had hoped. She was foolish really, she thought, to even try to crack a millimeter of the perplexing and impenetrable man's façade.

Now that it was Monday, a school day, and the weekend was over she was up early, sitting in the Great Hall already eating breakfast, cheerily waiting for her friends to sleepily show up. For some reason she felt in a good, chipper mood today, and couldn't wait to finally see her friends after a very long, mind-numbing, Snape-filled weekend. Perhaps it was because she had hope her plan might finally go underway today, or maybe it was because she had potions right after breakfast, possibly both. Looking up and spotting the boys shuffling in, she grinned.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron dragged out through a yawn which was ungracefully concealed.

"Hey boys," she smiled.

They sat down in unison, appearing disheveled and extremely tired, both looking as if they would drop their heads down on the table any second and fall asleep right there in the Hall.

Immediately noticing this, Hermione's brows furrowed, "Um, everything alright?"

Their heads had been bobbing up and down on the verge of sleep, and at Hermione's sudden inquiry, they both abruptly looked up simultaneously. Hermione held back a laugh at the two and continued to look at them, her eyes shifting from one to the other, curious as to why they were so exhausted.

"Yeah," was all Ron gave while rubbing his eyes, "Fine," he said through yet another yawn before finally folding his arms together on the table and plopping his head in-between, successfully falling asleep. Harry briefly looked at him before looking back at Hermione.

"We had to finish that essay for Snape's class. It took pretty much all night."

"Since you weren't there to help us any," Ron mumbled, his voice muffled from his arms still hiding his face. Apparently he hadn't fallen asleep. Hermione knew what essay they were talking about; she had done it during the weekend, amongst her other pile of homework she hadn't had to necessarily get done yet, but had wanted to get a head start on. She had nothing better to do at the time anyway. Snape had had them write only a foot on all the uses of valerian sprigs and lavender together, to be due the following Monday. It was fairly easy, to her anyway. Evidently it took them all night.

"It's not my responsibility to always just give you all the answers, Ronald; if you just thought about it and, gods forbid, actually read a _book _once in a while, it might come to you," Hermione said heatedly.

She wasn't yelling at Harry as much as she was Ron. She knew Harry's was most likely closer to a foot than Ron's, whereas he had probably only written two lines before finally succumbing to sleep onto his parchment, drooling, which had definitely happened before; more than once in fact. Snape would surely, and has, set his parchment to flames after seeing the many numerous, mysterious stains on it. Smiling slightly ruefully at the thought she looked down at Ron. He hadn't even moved his head. Hermione sighed and shook her head faintly; perhaps he had finally fallen asleep. She looked back at Harry, who looked like he wanted to be doing exactly what Ron was doing. Holding his head in his hand, his eyes closing every few seconds, seemingly unaware that his hand was now pushing his glasses farther up his nose and making them look askew.

"Well, I had plenty of time to do mine, seeing as I had nothing else to do," Hermione said.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione, dropping his hand from his face to his lap.

"Sorry we didn't exactly see you all day yesterday, Hermione, we just didn't know if you were busy or not. And after we woke up late yesterday from being out late on Saturday, we practiced a bit more for quidditch, the season's coming up you know, then had to cram in for that essay," Harry explained.

"It's alright, I'm not angry or anything, I just wish I could've had _some_ social interaction," Hermione muttered.

"Snape doesn't exactly count does he?" Harry smirked.

Hermione smiled, "Not when all he does is glare at me and call me insufferable, no."

Harry finally began putting breakfast onto his plate before asking, "How are your detentions going anyway?"

Hermione looked up, "They're…It's…well it's how you would expect."

"Gruesome?" Harry laughed.

Hermione laughed, "Well, he's actually not _that _bad; he just ignores me for the most part really." Her smile fell.

"What does he have you do?" Harry asked, about to shove toast into his mouth until Ron suddenly shifted in his sleep and bumped his arm, causing it to fall onto Ron's still snoring head on the table. Harry only gave him an irritated look which he wouldn't see and reached for another, leaving the other piece to lay perfectly atop his head.

"So far he's only had me write lines and clean cauldrons," Hermione shrugged.

"Oh. That's not so bad then, I guess. It's only been a few days though so far. He might hang you from your toes soon," he said around his toast.

"I highly doubt that, Harry," Hermione giggled. "And anyway Filch would be the one to do that; Professor Snape's not so horrible."

Harry shrugged, and looked back down to Ron who still had yet to move.

The Great Hall gradually grew louder with the arrival of more students, and realizing she had yet to look up at the High Table, turned her head in that direction carefully, expecting to see said professor there, only instead to see his spot empty. She realized she felt a pang of disappointment at his absence. She then noticed that breakfast would be over in a couple of minutes, and that he was not late but that it was just one of those days he was just not coming, and her sadness grew.

Hermione had barely tucked into her meal since Harry sat down. She wasn't all that hungry. As Harry finished and soon students began getting up to make their individual way to their classes, they both noticed Ron was still somehow napping amongst the loud Hall. Harry gave Hermione a devious look before shrugging his shoulders again and turning to leave the Hall. Hermione threw a discouraging look aimed towards his back but after turning to give Ron one final glance she decided perhaps it wouldn't hurt if he learned a little lesson.

* * *

He had slept in. Purposely. He wouldn't have been able to stand sitting there this morning with her gaze so obviously and indiscreetly pointed towards him as it always was during meals. Since missing breakfast intentionally he slowly went through his morning routine, dreading another day filled with her. He couldn't stand to see her any more than he absolutely had to. Although it sounded as if he wanted nothing to do with the girl, he knew deep down the exact opposite was the truth. He wanted to see her, wanted to talk with her, wanted her company, wanted _her. _But it would not happen. Could never happen.

He sighed. He had to admit it to himself. He…liked her. Admired her. He could even say he was… attracted to her.

'_This has got to stop.'_

Why did he always fall for the wrong women? He never even had a chance with the first one and now, well now he didn't have a chance with her, either.

Thinking back to Lily he remembered how he had been with her around. Friendly, helpful, charming- as much as he could be anyway, he grimaced- overall a much better person than he had ever been. And they had been…friends. At least for a while, anyway, until he screwed that up. Like he screwed everything up. After that his personality had turned down a dark road, and he never wanted to be close to another person again if it meant they would all just eventually leave him. Not wanting to think down that road though Severus redirected his thoughts. He then thought if he acted the same way towards Hermione, perhaps they could become…acquaintances of some sort as well. She had, for some reason, always been decent to him and also stuck up for him whenever her dunderhead friends were talking about him- always in a negative way of course- just like Lily had done countless times.

'_And now you are comparing her to Lily. She is nothing like her- and yet she is at the same time. Highly intelligent, a muggle, beautiful, kind, caring, passionate…but she would never ditch those friends of hers, even if they _had _called her a mudblood. Oh, she would be furious for a while, alright, but she would forgive them. She always forgave. How foolish yet endearing of her,' _he sneered.

He decided if anyone gave an ounce of attention to him, seemed to care for him like she did, and even defended him unlike anyone ever did in his entire life – '_besides Lily'- _he scowled, he may want to be a little kinder to that person. Since _she _was not Lily, she would not leave him. _Hopefully. _After all, the war was over; he didn't have to keep up this pretense anymore.

'_I suppose it wouldn't hurt… I don't have a shot in Hell with her anyway.'_

That's not to say he still wouldn't be a bastard to the other little shits that annoyed him, however.

* * *

Finishing tying up his cravat he walked to his classroom in time for his first class to file in, all with a glum look on their face, obviously not happy their first class of the day consisted of potions with him. He smirked; he wasn't happy to be there either. Standing at the front of the room he watched as they shuffled in single file and made their way to their individual seats. Soon his eyes landed on a certain bushy-haired head, right behind a messy dark-haired one he despised. True, he didn't have to show his obvious dislike of Potter to impress the Dark Lord anymore, but he still didn't have to like the arrogant prat. Shifting his eyes back to Hermione he watched her sit, not looking up, being in conversation with Potter. He narrowed his eyes. Where was the orange one?

His thoughts were interrupted as the door banged open once more, Weasley rushing in, huffing. Ah. There he was. Severus frowned, and glared at the other boy he despised almost as much, if not more now for his previous relationship to Hermione and how he had so unregretfully disrespected her when he didn't come anywhere near to deserving her. No, he was not jealous. Not at all. It didn't help that the boy was an even bigger dunderhead than Potter.

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled. "Guess I overslept."

Snape made a noncommittal grunting sound as Ron took his seat next to Harry, glaring at both him and Hermione. Severus heard Harry laugh quietly and then whisper, "Sorry, mate. We just didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep."

"Very funny."

"Well Ron, I guess you should've gotten your homework done sooner," Snape heard Hermione hiss heatedly, not helping but overhearing.

Becoming interested in their not so subtle conversation, Severus continued to listen, "I got it done! At least I did it! You could've woken me up! Now I was late and Snape's gonna say one of his sarcastic comments, take points or…or give me detention!" He noticed Weasley's face was getting as red as his hair. He smirked once again; he wasn't going to say one of his "sarcastic comments"- not yet, anyway. He decided it might be more enjoyable to continue to listen in on their conversation until they realized he was. And then he would say something sarcastic.

"It serves you right, Ron. You really need to take your studies more seriously. How do you expect to become an auror if you keep this up?" Hermione scolded.

"I really don't think I'll ever need to know the twelve uses of dragon's blood, or what the difference is between monkshood and wolfsbane, or ever make any bloody potions while on the jo-,"

"And that, Weasley, is exactly why you will fail in life- never taking anything seriously, failing nearly all of your classes, and what's more arriving late because of your tendency to… "oversleep". That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for your late arrival and also for your disrespect. You're lucky I do not give you detention for the rest of this school year," Snape decided to finally butt in.

The Slytherins in the room snickered, and Snape sneered.

He saw Weasley glare hard at him before grounding out, "Sorry, Professor."

Snape glared back emotionlessly, before instructing them to hand in their essays as he stalked back to his desk to sit down.

Everyone began to pull out their finished essays from their bags, Hermione taking out her longer than necessary one and glancing over at Ron's three-sentence drool-stained parchment. She rolled her eyes. Typical.

Students began filing up to Snape's desk, one-by-one, handing in their scrolls. Hermione filed in line, letting others go in front of her as she was quite nervous to be so close to the professor once again. Ron and then Harry sluggishly filed behind her, the last ones in line. She grew anxious as she noticed he was personally taking everyone's parchments from their hands, his eyes glazing over each and every one, casually looking up every so often. She gulped quietly. As Hermione was getting closer toward his desk, she realized her hands were shaking, feeling and hearing the parchment in her hand crinkling. As she was next, and the girl in front of her turned to go back to her seat, she took in a deep breath and looked straight at him. He didn't look up to her, his eyes still glued to the parchment that had just been handed in, his eyes skimming over the words quickly. Hermione walked right up to him and thrust her paper at him for him to take, silently cursing her still shaking hand and her so-called Gryffindor bravery. His eyes suddenly burned into hers, and he slowly reached out; Hermione softly gasped as she felt his touch briefly on her fingers, feeling his warm, rough skin from brewing potions for hours on end before it was gone as quick as she felt it, and Severus inwardly smirked at eliciting such a reaction from her. She saw he was now staring at her once again and waiting for her to sit down, but without the usual cold glare, his face looking more indifferent than anything. It was not lost on Harry or Ron at the very brief exchange, both still standing behind her, but both silently dismissed it as nothing more than just student uninterestingly handing in her assignment to their teacher. Blinking, Hermione looked down swiftly before turning around, not being able to look into his face any longer without him fully seeing her flush and headed back to her desk hastily, now fully aware of and, trying to cease, her rapidly warming face.

Ron reluctantly handed in his as soon as Hermione departed, his face still red with irritation. Immediately seeing his disgusting stain-covered parchment, Severus looked up.

"I don't believe this is the first time you have handed in an essay _partially _finished and covered in questionable substances, Mr. Weasley. I believe I was being kind when I allowed your tardiness and obnoxious comments to slide, however, being late, rude _and _not doing work I assigned to you? Tut tut. I believe you just bought yourself a detention, Weasley." Snape simply gave him an evil smirk as he finished his reprimand and Hermione could tell that, even from looking behind and not exactly seeing Ron's expression, he was furious, and his face was most likely turning red out of anger and embarrassment, if his clenching fists were any indication. Snape dramatically set his parchment up in flames, then banished the ashes on his desk with a swift flick of his wand, his glare never wavering.

Ron smartly stayed silent, choosing to turn around and slump back down in his seat. Hermione did not say anything, as it was deathly quiet in the class and she knew if she even whispered everyone would hear every word she said. Harry simply threw his parchment onto Severus's desk, not waiting for Snape to grab it also not wanting to be the only one standing up there any longer and nonchalantly spun around. Snape surprisingly said nothing, simply smirking at his retreating back. _'Arrogant arse.'_

Snape snatched Harry's paper up and gathered it into the pile he had neatly stacked before snapping at them to get to work after scrawling the instructions on the board with his wand.

The room was filled with quiet murmurs and conversations as everyone settled to work on their potions after getting up to gather supplies, and being too focused on their own concoctions and chatter Hermione could finally speak without every student turning their head her way.

But as her mouth opened, Ron beat her by saying under his breath, "Such a nasty old git."

"I guess you'll be seeing Hermione tonight in detention, then," quipped Harry.

"You're lucky it's only for one night!" exclaimed Hermione. "I walk around the castle doing what I'm _supposed _to be doing and I get a whole month!" Hermione added the eel's eyes before muttering, "Personally if it were me I'd give you at _least _a week."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "It was _your _guys' fault! If you two would've woken me up, I would've been here, on time, and handed in my, erm, essay." Ron finished meekly.

Harry could see this argument coming from a mile away, and mentally groaned as he could've recited Hermione's next words in his head, "_Oh, _don't you go blaming us for _your_ mistakes again, Ron. _You _should've done your essay sooner, then _you _wouldn't have fallen asleep and then _you _would've been here on time."

Ron kept silent, glowering into his mediocre-made potion. "Anyways," Hermione continued, "It's only for _one _night, Ronald. I think you'll live. Quit your whining. How do you think I feel?"

"Hopefully," Hermione slightly jumped then froze at the deeper, masculine voice near her ear, "Learning your lesson by now, or anticipatingly soon."

She shivered at his proximity and he once again mentally chuckled. "You talk far too loud for your own good, Miss Granger," he said lowly, moving closer behind her so that only she could hear. Hermione couldn't breathe. "And I would think that you are…enjoying…these detentions much more than you let on, wouldn't you agree?" She didn't say anything, or even glance at him, choosing to stare into her cauldron and stir her potion the correct number of times- exactly 15 clockwise, 3 counter-clockwise- until she felt him finally move away. She let out a breath slowly.

"Twenty more points from Gryffindor," Snape directed towards Ron as he moved away from their table, and Ron swore under his breath, the other Gryffindors in the room groaning and complaining quietly, shooting him accusatory glares. Reaching a hand up to run his fingers through his hair, his hand met tiny, hard crumbs, and retracting his hand, shook his head, "What in the bloody-," Ron began becoming frantic, shaking his hair, not knowing what it could possibly be and swearing even more and shriller, Harry letting out a loud guffaw into the room.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't _at all _where I was expecting to go with this chapter, but I guess that's what happens when you don't have an outline of the story before and it just writes itself, lol. Yes, I know, another filler chapter, but, trust me- I'm just as excited to finally get to the good stuffs as you are. ;) Baby steps.  
Also, tomorrow is my birthday, just to let ya know, so I think you all know what I would like for a present (hint, *cough hint).  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and birthday wishes. ^_^ They made my day. In case I haven't said this before, there will be a bit of Ron bashing in this story. Nothing too bad, he just might be a little annoying and I just like to pick on him. By the way, according to my traffic there were a few thousand views for the last chapter- so to my lurkers, I know you're out there; I care what you think too! Another huge thanks for everyone who did review, you guys are incredible, wonderful, amazing, marvelous astounding peoples. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Joann Rowling and I unfortunately own none of it, just playing with her wonderful creations.**

* * *

Ron hadn't stopped complaining from the time they had stepped foot from Snape's class all the way to their next lesson. Hermione eventually gave up trying to reprimand him several times as it seemed he wasn't even listening to her in the first place, only to himself. Harry kept quiet alongside both of them, opting to stare straight ahead occasionally glancing at the portraits they passed, most likely being tired of hearing him already. Hermione was as well, choosing to stare at the ground as she walked, successfully tuning him out.

To distract herself from Ron's incessant moaning, she focused on the way the professor had felt being so close to her. It had admittedly scared the bejeepers out of her; she hadn't known he was so close, or even that he had moved from behind his desk. She had to admit the man had a knack for easily sneaking up on people.

'_Well of course, he _was _a spy for practically twenty years.'_

Shaking herself from the memory of the sensation of him being directly behind her, his arms on either side of her, Hermione then recalled what he had said to her in her ear, _completely _ignoring how his warm breath blew over her neck, mind, '_And I would think that you are…enjoying…these detentions much more than you let on, wouldn't you agree_?'

And what had he meant by _that_, exactly? Did he-she blushed- know of her growing feelings for him? Or was he simply trying to tease her for everything she had done to humiliate her? The latter seemed the most plausible; she didn't think he would automatically assume she was infatuated with him, and that just was his typical personality. She frowned, '_He probably thinks I'm making fun of him_; _not too many girls throw themselves at him and snog him, after all. Not to my knowledge, anyway,_' But what if it_ was_ the former- what if he did know she was attracted to him? What if it was his way of…flirting with her? She shook her head. No. No, that would not happen. This was Snape. Professor Snape. Professor Snape did not flirt. It was definitely the latter- suddenly she heard Ron trying to gain her attention, successfully snapping her out of her thoughts.

"-Hermione?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, isn't this your next class? You should probably get in there so you're not" - he mockingly gasped-"actually _second_ to show up." Ron grinned.

"Stuff it, Ron," Hermione tried to sound stern but was holding in a chuckle while brushing past him, her firm frown wavering. Seeing Hermione about to crack, the boys suddenly let out a loud snort.

"We'll see you in a couple hours!" Harry called after her.

Transfiguration and Charms dragged slowly by, and finally Hermione had break, choosing to go to the library to sit and relax and study. She didn't very much want to be bothered at the moment; she needed to calm herself from recent events by immersing herself in a nice book. She didn't suppose Harry and Ron would miss her too much; they would see her in defense and then dinner later besides. She knew that they knew if she wasn't around during break, then she was always in the library and not to be disturbed. She smirked; they didn't even ask her where she was anymore.

She walked in, choosing her regular, secluded chair near the window and opening the book she had chosen on increased magical charms that a seventh year would likely not know of. Of which she had obtained from the restricted section with the written permission she had gotten from Professor McGonagall. Reaching up and pulling her hair back away from her face securing it in a messy bun, she curled her legs up and began to read.

Becoming lost in the text, she had not begun to notice others slowly diffusing from the library, the room becoming even more quiet than compulsory. Shifting her eyes from the book Hermione looked around uneasily, not used to being so alone in the huge reading room and accustomed to hearing at least a few hushed whispers being spoken around her, even from her private location. It seemed almost unnatural.

Closing her book she stood, placing the tome on the small table next to her and, walking away from her isolated spot, decided to investigate to see if she really were the only soul in the entire library; never mind Madam Pince who, when there were no students to abrasively shush, was probably off doing something or other. Walking up and down the aisles, she had indeed not seen another breathing person. Shrugging her shoulders slightly to herself, appreciating the additional quietness, she turned around to head back to her favorite corner when she had spotted him.

How she had not noticed him before was beyond her, but she was reminded of his talented ability of being quietly stealthy. She figured he must have not had a class that period. He was standing at the far end of the shelf, looking up at the many volumes, his hand –'_gods his hands'- _ghosting over the titles. His other was holding one or two other books, the subject of which she could not tell on account of him standing so far away. Still not moving from where she had frozen, she blinked a few times, awkwardly standing at the end of the row and attempting to hide herself behind the shelves. Should she address him and say hello, attempt to talk to him? This could be a chance to strike up a conversation about books, she supposed, the one thing she was sure they had in common; however the library was probably not the best place to hold it, and if Pince so inconveniently decided to show up then the connection, if there was one, anyway, would be ruined. Figuring she would save conversing with him for another time, _-'like in detention', _she scoffed in her head- she turned around the shelf nearest her and made her way back to her spot.

She sat down, curling her legs up again, blindly reaching for her book. But at not feeling anything but the smooth, wooden table under her hand and nearly bumping over the lamp she forgot was there, her head whipped toward the assaulting countertop, glaring at the desk as if it would suddenly reappear. She was only gone for a total of maybe five minutes! Where could it have possibly gone in that time? Had someone for whatever reason placed a timed vanishing spell on it? No one could have touched it; there was no one else in the whole bloody library! Well, besides Snape, but he wouldn't, would he? He was all the way across the room, he couldn't have. She had been waiting forever to get her hands on that book. Her mouth slightly open and blinking a few times in utter confusion, grumbling, she turned her eyes toward the floor, seeing if it had perhaps fallen, when movement to the left of her caught her eye, causing her to rapidly turn her head, surprisingly not getting whiplash, she had been startled so suddenly.

Snape suddenly appeared before her, standing as straight as possible, indeed holding her book in his hand, with his trademark smirk crossing his face. Hermione stared back up at him, waiting for an explanation from him. He did take her book, after all.

He merely raised one eyebrow, before simply stating, "Good evening, Miss Granger."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, resembling a fish, before finally finding her voice.

"U-um, hello Professor," Hermione stuttered although her voice was loud in the quiet atmosphere.

They continued to gaze at one another which seemed to last for much longer than what it felt, neither daring to make the first move, her eyes shifting from his face to the book he still held- the others he had been holding before no longer in his arms- and back to his face again several times. Finally, not being able to stand the stifling silence surrounding them any longer, Hermione decided to speak her mind.

"Why, exactly, are you holding my book?"

At the professor's rise of an eyebrow once more, Hermione quickly added, "I-if you don't mind my asking, sir."

Severus schooled his features once again into disinterest before answering, "I am holding this book, Miss Granger, because it is one of the tomes I was looking for."

"B-but you can't do that! Sir, I-I have already checked it out, therefore it belongs to me for the next few weeks." Hermione wondered what he would be needing an advanced charms book for anyway, being he was so intelligent he probably already _knew _them all, however she decided not to question it.

"Yes, well, being as I saw you so carelessly left it behind when you went on your little exploration… I figured you were done with it."

Hermione's face began turning red with embarrassment and irritation, much like Ron's had not two hours ago and for the same person- the same who was currently standing in front of her, infuriating her. Had he seen her watching him?

But before she could retort an excuse Severus stated sincerely, "My apologies."

Hermione was speechless. Had- had he just- actually _apologized _to her? She didn't know what to do, however when the professor moved towards her, Hermione still sitting in her chair with her feet still propped underneath, eyes wide and staring, he was now a step away and holding his arm out, handing her her book still grasped in his hand, she figured she should take it. It was hers, after all.

Reaching out, she gently took it from him, being sure their hands did not touch this time to avoid any more embarrassment. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded, before turning in order to walk away, and seeing this Hermione stopped him without thinking.

"Sir!"

He turned around quickly, his robes swishing around his legs while looking at her once more, genuinely surprised, although not showing on his face, his indifferent mask never wavering.

She continued to gaze at him until he raised an eyebrow, before finding her voice and thinking of something to say, "Um, I…I can give this to you…when I'm done with it, if you'd like." She said softly.

To her surprise, she saw him slightly, ever so slightly, lift up a corner of his mouth before saying, "Yes, Miss Granger, I would like that."

Swiftly turning around, he strode out of the library, leaving behind an utterly confused but pleased Hermione- that had definitely gone much better than she expected it would. Perhaps it wasn't so unbelievable, farfetched, and preposterous that perhaps Snape could, possibly, if he wanted to, flirt after all. She thought he would be quite good at it, in fact, if he tried it; even if he didn't think so. As opposed to herself, apparently. Even if him stealing her book and making her beg to get it back was akin to a boy tugging on a girl's hair, at least to her that's what it meant. Thinking this, she allowed herself a small smile.

Leaving the library a few moments after Snape had left, Hermione went through her next classes uneventfully, not being able to focus. Her mind had been on her and Snape's, albeit short, conversation in the library. She could not shake the fact how…pleasant he had been. She smiled to herself; perhaps her plan has already begun underway. If he was to be congenial and amiable, it would make getting to know him a whole lot easier for her. Now she had to work on it in detention, as that was where she could be with him- alone- the longest.

It was still strange, though, and perplexing to her how, after she had…_did_ what she did, Snape was not more cruel to her. She thought he would surely make her life a living hell from then on, even more so, but no; he was- no matter how apparent he didn't want to make it seem- intentionally stealing her books, being kind to her (as much as he could be and more than expected, anyway), and although he seemed to want to never speak of the kiss again, was still on speaking terms with her, and not the spiteful kind. Even detention was not as awful as she anticipated it to be.

Smiling, Hermione relished in the fact that_ she_ was beginning to open up Severus Snape, the most private and reserved person she ever knew- possibly in the world- and he didn't even know it.

* * *

After all her classes were finished, Hermione then made her way to the Common Room in hopes of seeing her friends, but, upon seeing no one but a few scraggly first and second years, shrugged and walked to her own Head Girl rooms to finish her homework for the day before dinner. Two hours of work gone by, she stood up to stretch and yawn, to look at the clock to see she had ten minutes to get to the Great Hall for dinner.

Arriving right on time and sitting down in her usual spot right next to Harry and Ron, a couple hellos later she realized she turned up in the middle of another one of Ron's rants, still complaining over his detention tonight with Snape and one in which he believed didn't deserve. Completely disagreeing however deciding to ignore him and stay out of it, she began eating.

Feeling eyes on her once more, she turned to the other House tables and upon seeing everyone immersed within their own conversations, dared to finally look up at the Head Table. His black eyes found hers immediately, a dark contrast to his pale skin. She felt her breath hold in her lungs, and only when she realized he wasn't going to look away, she did, her cheeks flaming as every other time he looked at her. It felt strange and awkward having an unofficial staring contest with someone, especially someone so stoic and impassive as he. Hermione, her head down and face flushed, began listening to the words around her again, attempting to calm herself, and quickly looked up at hearing her name.

"At least we'll be together, right Hermione?" she heard Ron ask near her.

"Err, yeah. At least. That's…great." She said none too enthusiastically.

_'Shite.' _It hadn't clicked in her mind that Ron would be there with her in detention tonight. '_Guess the plan will have to be postponed another night.'_

"Geez, don't sound too happy, Hermione," Ron grumbled.

"What? Oh! Sorry, I was just…thinking," she finished lamely.

"About what? How you're disappointed I'll ruin you and Snape's alone time?" Ron asked.

Hermione gasped softly and froze. "What did you say?"

It took a moment for her to grasp Ron was laughing. Hermione grabbed a roll in front of her and began unabashedly hitting Ron anywhere she could reach with it. "What-did-you-say?" a smack bestowed upon his person after each word.

"Ow- Herm- OW- Hermione! STOP! It was a bloody JOKE! Merlin!" Ron cried.

Harry was laughing all the while, and when he had finally caught his breath he asked, "Wow Hermione, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing- I just- it's not funny!"

"Yeah, but what's the big deal? I was just kidding!" Ron exclaimed.

Both staring at her, she realized she had to come up with something. Quick.

"Uh-um it's just- not right for you to insinuate that about me with a teacher, Ronald," Hermione said matter-of-factly, quite pleased with her quick wit.

"Well, I was kidding! I _do_ do that you know! And you didn't have to hit me! Bloody hell!"

Luckily for Hermione dinner was dismissed before she could say or do anything else, and stood up, ready to make as much space between herself and them, mainly Ron, as soon as possible.

"Oi! Hermione! Wait up!"

Closing her eyes, Hermione let out a breath. She turned to see Ron huffing his way over to her.

"You walk fast, did you know that? I thought we could walk together- you know, being we both have detention with the bat and all." Ron mumbled.

"Ronald, it is _Professor Snape. _For the billionth time."

"Yeah, sorry, forgot you were in love with the greasy git and demand upmost respect for him," Ron chortled, and when Hermione made a move to hit him over the head again he retraced his steps, "Alright, alright! Sorry, 'Mione, gods!"

"Do _not_ call me that," she ground out.

Ron had labeled her that for as long as she could remember and she had always hated it, especially when they had been dating for that short period of time. No matter how many times she had asked him to stop he never did, and she suspected he never would. It annoyed her to no end. She suspected that was another reason she had decided to call it quits with him, besides the obvious. She liked her name, no matter how unusual it might be, and preferred to be called by it. 'Mione sounded brash and anytime she heard him say it it sounded to her like he was saying 'Mine', which she was not; not anymore, anyway. Her name was Hermione. Her-my-oh-nee. Plain and simple.

"And it's not my fault you cannot get names right, Ron, and he does deserve respect! Just because I tell you to use his real name and _not _an insult does not mean I'm in love with him!"

'_No matter how right you are...'_

"Well, sometimes I see him look at you, and you look at him, and I don't know if it means anything, but…"

He had noticed that? He never pays attention to anything and he notices that? Hermione turned to glare at him, which she might have put more irritation into it than she intended, for Ron immediately stopped speaking.

"Okay _Hermione, _I'm sorry, alright?"

She didn't say anything, rather staring ahead and walking straight to the dungeons, intent on avoiding any more conversation with Ron. He seemed put off by this, and with his hands in his pockets and head down, afraid to say anything more with the fear of being punched again, he too chose to remain silent. Hermione noticed this, and almost apologized for her abuse, until she thought better of it. She was honestly tired of his manner, and thought he needed to be knocked down a peg or two. She wondered if she should try to convince him that there really was nothing going on between them, which was mostly true, but didn't want it to seem even more suspicious. She decided to let him think what he did, for now.

Reaching Snape's rooms, she knocked on the heavy door, and then moved back a few steps, noticing Ron who decided to stand a few feet away. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ron, he won't bite you."

"Not so sure about that," Ron muttered.

Hearing the customary low "Enter" she walked in, leaving the door ajar for Ron, who seemed much more reluctant to walk into the room. Eventually they both made their way in, walking up to his desk to await instruction. Severus looked up and into the redhead's eyes, causing him to gulp audibly. He fleetingly looked from Ron to Hermione but quickly looked back to the distressed Weasley.

He finally opened his mouth, his gaze still trained on Ron, "Tonight, Miss Granger, you will help me with grading papers."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit; that was an extremely easy task, for her anyway, not to mention she would be in close proximity to him and could talk to him, if he was in a good mood.

"And Mr. Weasley, you shall brew a rather difficult potion for me."

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "Why is her punishment so much easier? That's not fai-"

"Do not begin to tell me what is fair, Mr. Weasley," Snape said in a dangerous tone. "As I recall it, whereas all of your classmates took their time to actually _write _their essay, yours was covered in bogeys and drool. _That _is unfair to the other students, by my definition. Therefore, your punishment is the same- unfairness. An eye for an eye, if you will," he finished smugly, slightly leaning back in his chair.

Ron quietly huffed but smartly said no more, and turned to get his cauldron and other supplies.

Hermione quietly, awkwardly stood there, her eyes and legs shifting here and there, not daring to look at the potions master. Snape finally turned his eyes to the girl, waiting for her to meet his gaze. Slowly turning to look at him out of mere curiosity, she sucked in a breath to see him staring intently at her.

"Come here, Miss Granger," he stated quietly.

Her legs moved on their own accord, walking the short distance to his desk. Now behind it, she stood next to where he sat. He suddenly shifted so he was facing her.

"Sit," he said simply, motioning to the chair near him he abruptly conjured. She did as was told, making sure to not miss and fall on her arse or embarrass herself in front of him again somehow. He turned away, only to bring a stack of parchments when he turned back, unceremoniously dropping them in front of her.

"I trust you to grade these well enough, efficiently and effectively; however, if you have any questions you may ask," he told her without the usual malice in his voice.

She nodded, not trusting her voice, and grabbed the top one along with a quill and red ink that were on his desk. She had just started getting into the essay she was reading until she heard the telltale clang of Ron's cauldron as he dropped it brusquely on his work desk. Snape's head snapped up, glaring at him, while Ron stared defiantly back.

"You never told me what I would be brewing, _sir," _he ground out.

"The Draught of Living Death," he snapped. "Get to it!"

Hermione heard Ron huff once again, and at this Snape said, "If you have a problem with your breathing, Mr. Weasley, I suggest going to see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione swore she heard Ron almost huff again but catching himself glared down at his cauldron instead. Hermione held in a laugh, and at hearing her sniff Snape looked at her out of the corner of his eye, seeing her almost laughing at Weasley, and allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

Snape wasn't blind. He hadn't been a damned spy for twenty years for nothing. He could tell when things weren't as they seemed or when he felt eyes on his person, or someone else for that matter. That's how he knew Hermione- sitting in "his spot" in the library, he internally sneered- was watching him. He admitted it had been a bit of…fun seeing her uneasiness. It was quite easy to sneak off and wait for her to leave her spot a while, as she usually did, to search for even more books, and then take her book, while retreating to his spot he was in before she reached it. He supposed his action had been a bit childish, but he had shrugged it off. It counted as talking to her, and he was still his snarky self so it wasn't too out of character where she would be questioning. Although he wasn't as nasty to her as usual either, as he had wanted it to seem.

And that's also how he knew Weasley had been staring at Hermione now, during detention. It was slowly making his blood begin to boil. He too noticed Weasley in his peripheral vision turn to glare at him every few minutes as well, but he didn't care about that. No, he didn't like how Weasley's eyes would soften when they looked at her, stare at her, and with hunger and lust in his eyes. His jaw tightened, '_You had your chance, Weasel,' _he thought, '_And she is much too good for you. You were a lucky bastard she even decided to try and be with your all-brawn-no-brained arse anyway. And you blew it, not even realizing what you had. Now you must allow others the turn, who could actually make her happy,' _he thought with a smirk. Oh, he was going to make this one detention with him last.

* * *

The next half hour was relatively quiet, save for the few sounds of chopping and scraping ingredients, the bubbling from the cauldron and quiet flicker of the flame, as well as frequent mumbled curses and grumbles from Ron's direction, while the sound of Snape's quill moving furiously across his own pile of students' essays next to her registered in the back of her mind as she worked.

Hermione's hand had begun hurting, becoming cramped from the seemingly never-ending pile of essays she was stuck grading. Taking her hand in her other and stretching out the digits, she chanced a look over in both the professor's and Ron's direction. Glancing at Ron first, she had heard him making clashes and clamors with his cauldron and stirring rod, working nonstop, and at the sudden cease of noises she was curious as to why. She thought he was probably just waiting for the potion as it was in its brewing stage; however this is not what had stopped her. She had felt eyes on her.

Looking at him, Ron was indeed staring at her, his head propped in his hand, transfixed. Did he even know he was gawking at her? He seemed to; almost as if he was looking in admiration and that he liked what he was seeing. He hadn't looked at her like this since…they were dating. Oh Gods, he didn't want to get back together with her did he? She had feared this. She thought they had agreed it was all in the past and they were better as friends?

Becoming uncomfortable from Ron's unwavering stare, she turned her eyes in Professor Snape's direction. She was surprised to see his jaw clenched, glaring determinedly at the essay in front of him but noticing his eyes not moving and not even reading what was right in front of him. Shifting her attention away from his face, she saw his hand gripping his quill, his knuckles turning white.

'_What on earth…?'_

But shrugging it off and wanting to get grading done as soon as possible, she turned back to the still-too-high stack in front of her, only to hear Ron sigh a little too loudly and, looking up, watch as his arm slipped from its propped position and bump into his cauldron, successfully spilling it and making a mess as well as a ruckus, causing Hermione to jump.

Snape made no reaction besides looking up; Hermione noticed a strange look of both evil glee mixed with complete fury crossing his features. Hermione and Ron were both waiting for the inevitable spew of angry and accusing words in his direction. She saw his hand still gripping his quill quite tightly. It was deathly quiet in the room until, "Mr. Weasley, you are completely incompetent and a disgrace to even call yourself a wizard. You distract yourself during a downright dangerous potion, ignore your work and disrespect your elders," he stated in a low dangerous voice. Hermione saw Ron's ears turning red, out of embarrassment , anger, or both, she didn't know, and was afraid _for _him; she knew he was in for it now and it was only a matter of time before-"You will have a week's detention with Filch! Get. OUT!" Snape bellowed.

Hermione flinched, and watched as Ron turned and stomped out quickly, leaving behind his supplies while smartly making no comment. Hermione slowly turned her eyes from the door to her professor, who was currently rubbing his eyes in frustration.

Hermione sat there, quite uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. She guessed that now he was not in a good mood for conversation.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to make this longer, but I didn't want it to be 10,000 words and cause your eyes to bleed so I split it up. Anyway, More to come. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for keeping up with my inconsistent updates. I don't have an excuse for these past few weeks I'm afraid, but I will be leaving for Chicago in a couple days and will be there for five, so I knew I had to get this out so you all will not be waiting another week or so! This is the longest chapter yet... There are some somewhat big relationship changes between Hermione with both Ron and Severus in this chapter as well. Although I, regrettably, don't get a chance to respond to all of them, know that I deeply appreciate every single review you guys take the time out of your day to write after reading ^-^ they mean soo so much, I can't say that enough. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Joann Rowling and I unfortunately own none of it, just playing with her wonderful creations.**

* * *

Hermione still hadn't moved from her position of being awkwardly and uncomfortably slouched with her hand still raised to grade the stack of papers in front of her, her head now up and looking from her professor, to the door Ron had just stomped through, and back to the dark man beside her again. She saw Snape already resuming his grading, giving no sign of what had just transpired besides his still tightly clenched jaw.

She knew Ron hadn't meant it, and that he might have actually done a decent if not mediocre job on the potion had he not mucked it up by getting distracted and staring at her. Although it was mainly, '_actually_ _all', _his own fault, Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him. Snape didn't have to snap at him like he did, no matter how it was simply all in his personality or how much Ron deserved it. Ron was still her friend, after all.

'_And that's all we're ever _going _to be. I need to remember to set him straight later. But right now, I have another male to give a talking to…,' _thought Hermione, turning to look at her professor who was still glaring at the, now crinkled, essays in his hand.

Clearing her throat softly but knowing she couldn't chastise him as she would the boys, Hermione began, "Sir, I don't believe Ron truly meant what he did; it was only an accident...I'm sure he's sorry."

Looking up at the sudden disturbance in the relative silence in his room, he frowned even more, the line between his brows becoming more pronounced.

"Mr. Weasley causes his own faults, Miss Granger. He had it coming to him one way or another eventually," he snapped at her. "As for him being _sorry," _he spat out the word, "I quite highly doubt it, as the only thing he's remorseful of is that he was caught ogling."

At that, he turned his attention back to the parchment in front of him, seemingly thinking that that would effectively end the conversation. However, Hermione thought the professor should know by now how argumentative she could be.

"Yes Sir, I suppose that's true, but, everyone makes mistakes. Ron is just a little more...bad with decision making…than most people, I suppose. And it isn't as if-,"

Becoming tired of the conversation already, Snape interrupted her by sighing harshly, "Spare me the Gryffindor sentimentality, Miss Granger; in case it has somehow slipped your notice, Mr. Weasley could not keep his eyes off of you. Making a potion typically _requires_ one to _look _at what they are doing, wouldn't you agree, Miss Granger?" he stated quickly.

Hermione, eyes wide, opened her mouth, but before she could reply Snape added, "As understandable as his stare may have been, his task was a simple one- to look at the damned book and follow the instructions. And yet he has continued to disobey orders and daydream. I could have made his punishment _much _worse, Miss Granger, and I regret not doing so, believe me," he finished heatedly.

Her professor's use of a curse word was not what caused her to startle and stop breathing- it was his very first sentence, which kept replaying in her mind.

He had noticed Ron staring at her. And seemed almost…infuriated by it. And not just because he wasn't paying attention to his potion. And then what's more he had said he…_understood_…why he was staring?

She flushed; she could only think of one meaning for those words. Well, she _hoped _it was what it sounded like. Completely forgetting about the lost cause of trying to convince him about Ron she looked back at the less than pleasing essays, not really reading them however, her mind thinking of twenty different things at once, feeling as if it were about to explode from these new change of events. While she was in school her brain could handle memorizing an entire textbook or two; when it came to her secret crush revealing such things, her brain turned to mush. He hadn't even really said anything too revealing. She really was still just a silly little girl.

Severus was in his own sort of dilemma with his own mind. He knew he had buggered up. Why the _hell _had he said that? If she didn't know about his…growing feelings for her, she certainly did now. He had made a point about Weasley gawking at her and to make things worse he had said he could see why! Why was he such an idiot around women he considered attractive? _'Particularly because I've never been with one, beautiful or not' _he thought bitterly. He had kept talking immediately after realizing his mistake, in the hope she had not heard him and would ignore it completely. Luck appeared to not be on his side, as it never seemed to be, for he saw her face immediately blush the pretty rose color he secretly cherished and she had turned her face back to her task, arguing no more. That was an indication if there ever was one- a silent Miss Granger.

Deciding to copy her and keep silent to prevent himself from revealing anything _else _humiliating, he busied himself with the horrid essays, not being able to concentrate so giving nearly all of them large, hastily written _D's _or the even more _T's _he was known for giving with the bright red ink. He attempted to conceal what he knew was a slight blush forming on his cheeks with his shoulder-length hair.

The rest of the hour passed in uncomfortable silence, each scratching their own style of grading on the parchment quietly, Snape's being more severe while Hermione was more considerate of effort rather than accuracy, correcting their mistakes with little notes off to the side. She was waiting for him to reprimand her for it, but to her surprise he never spoke until it was time for her to leave. She had noticed he had kept his head down with his hair hiding his face the entire time after he had said what he did. He couldn't have been embarrassed had he? She couldn't imagine him ever feeling such an emotion; he was always so stoic and impassive.

After clumsily but hastily grabbing her bag at his dismissal, eager to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere, she headed straight to her rooms in need of sleep. She had no desire to hear any more of Ron's whining.

It was inevitable, though, because the next day at breakfast Ron was telling everyone of what had happened the night before, Hermione noticing he changed a few details here and there, like how he had been respectful toward the professor and done everything he was told and did his work and not even mentioning staring at her. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and stayed out of it; no one else seemed to be listening anyway. Ron hadn't said a word to Hermione, which she was thankful for. She didn't need to hear any comment on how it was her fault and wasn't in the mood to hex anyone today.

Getting up quickly from the table after being dismissed she headed to double potions, walking alongside Harry and Ron, the latter complaining the whole way down. Harry made obviously uninterested comments here and there every once in a while to sate Ron, but for the most part kept quiet. Reaching the classroom everyone shuffled in and sat at their stations as per usual. Snape already had the instructions on the board, and didn't need to bark at them to get started as everyone seemed to actually be calm and compliant today, immediately getting the required supplies and doing their work. As Hermione was halfway to being finished, she noticed the professor hadn't even moved from his spot to stalk around the room and make his scathing comments. Instead he sat at his desk, with his head down and hair hiding his face, his head propped by his hand as he sat still grading papers. He scarcely looked up, but if he did, she noticed it was never in her direction. Finishing, she tidied up her station and stayed sitting, waiting until the end of class to walk up to his desk and give him her vial. As it was double potions, she had about an hour left. Everyone else seemed to be needing that time. She also noticed Ron had been ignoring her for whatever reason. She had no idea what for, but then again Ron always had his bouts of being stubborn and irrational. She decided to talk and ask him about it later; she had to gently remind him they were never getting back together as well anyway.

To make the time pass faster, Hermione pulled out and read through her charms book she would be lending to Snape when she finished. She smiled secretly to herself. She was trying to finish it quickly so she could. She just wanted another excuse to talk to him was all.

Becoming engrossed in it, she was startled out of the text when she heard the clamors of cauldrons being cleaned and vials being filled, and students beginning to shuffle up to Snape's desk. Putting her book back in her rucksack she grabbed the vial off her desk and followed Harry into line, Ron behind her. Everyone quickly dropped off their potions onto his desk before quickly turning back to their seats. As Harry in front of her walked away brusquely, she cautiously walked up to him, and saw his head was still down, grading essays. She looked at him for a few seconds, waiting to see if he would ever look up at her. Seeing no attempt to do so, she sighed quietly and gently placed her vial down, heading back to her seat swiftly, briefly seeing a sour expression crossing Ron's face. Ignoring him, she walked past him. As she went, she heard the telltale deep velvet voice of her professor's addressing Ron, "Successfully not staring at Miss Granger today, Mr. Weasley? Congratulations on actually finishing your potion," he stated lowly, meaning only Ron to hear but Hermione could hear as well, as she was the only other one standing besides Ron, still quite close to his desk as she made her way back to her station.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash and, quickly turning around as well as everyone else, saw Ron's vial smashed on the ground and his hands clenched tightly, staring directly at Snape, his face bright red.

"You are such a foul GIT! And a poor excuse for a bloody teacher! I don't know what Dumbledore ever saw in you, but I _do _know you are the _worst _teacher this damned school has to offer! How dare you say that?! You are just jealous that I _have _been with her unlike you! And you're one to talk! I see you gawking at Hermione all of the bloody time you lech-,"

"ENOUGH." Snape looked downright furious, it was terrifying. His eyes darkened, his teeth bared, his skin pale, his hands clenched tightly; no one dared to move and make a sound, instead staring intensely at the scene in front of them, hanging on every word. Hermione's heart beat loudly in her chest, afraid of what would happen next.

Snape leaned forward so his face was dangerously close to Ron's, who was looking as if he wanted nothing more than to move away but knowing unless he wanted to look like a coward, needed to stand his ground after making _that_ kind of comment.

"You have four more months' detention with Filch," Snape drawled dangerously low. "Get. out. of my classroom. Now," he punctuated each word clearly.

Ron stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Snape then turned his attention back on the rest of the frozen class and glared at them, "Well? Show's over, find something productive to do until you are dismissed," he bit out.

Hermione stood, still staring at her professor, while everyone else began packing up their things. She really hoped no one else had really paid attention and heard what Ron had said. She saw Snape still sitting, but now his hands were massaging both his temples, looking tired and miserable.

The bell dismissed the hour, and everyone shuffled out, intent on leaving the tense atmosphere. Hermione stayed put, seemingly not hearing the chime. Harry gave her a curious look before leaving to try and find Ron.

As Hermione was the last one standing in the room, it quickly grew quiet, the students out in the hall creating a low buzz of conversation through the door. Hermione took in her potions' professor, his hunched form and unwavering frown; he still sat at his desk, blatantly ignoring her. Hermione battled in her mind whether or not to ask if he was alright, seeing his dark expression which seemed to portray his own war within his brain. But knowing he would most likely just snap at her for even asking such a question, she turned and left the room.

* * *

The rest of her day went without a hitch and by the time dinner rolled around she was exhausted. Walking into the Great Hall, she saw Snape was absent. Sighing, she sat down next to Harry and a glum Ron. No one around her was speaking, and the atmosphere was prickly, everyone most likely knowing by now what happened in the seventh year, Gryffindor-Slytherin double potions class earlier in the day. Ron wasn't even eating shockingly; instead choosing to push his food around angrily with his fork, his head held by his hand. Hermione sat down slowly, sensing the tenseness.

"Erm…hello," she said cautiously.

Harry looked up. "Hi."

Ron didn't say anything, or even look up at her, apparently finding his peas and potatoes more interesting.

She looked at him. "Ron?" she asked, concerned.

"What?" he said shortly, still staring at his plate.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask him if he would be okay and then tell him off for his behavior, but before she could the Headmistress cut her off. Closing her mouth and then sighing, she turned her attention towards McGonagall.

As McGonagall finished her, rather boring, speech, food appeared on all the tables and a low murmur began throughout the Hall. The Gryffindor table was a little more quiet than usual, particularly the seventh years. Thankfully, Hermione noticed no one seemed to be staring at her and giving _her_ looks, meaning they hadn't heard what Ron said about Snape being jealous of him and looking at her a way a teacher shouldn't toward their student. Everyone seemed to be giving Ron inconspicuous looks here and there. _No one _talked to Professor Snape like that. Ever. Lest they wanted their buttocks and bits hexed off.

Hermione decided to wait until after dinner to have a conversation with Ron, so as not to have another audience. As everyone ate, besides Ron, the students around her mostly kept quiet, other than the low comment one would make once in a while. Neither Hermione nor Harry said anything more as well. Neville and Ginny looked as if they wanted to say something, the former more reassuring and the latter more scolding, but both decided to leave it.

As the time eventually came for bed, all students got up simultaneously, stretching and making their way to their own individual common room and dorm. Except Ron. Hermione sighed again and wanted to yell at him to get up and stop brooding, but chose to walk out with the rest of them and wait for him just outside the Great Hall, knowing he would have to leave eventually. He couldn't sleep there, after all.

After waiting about three or four minutes, long after everyone was far away from the Hall and most likely more than halfway to their rooms, Ron emerged, and startled at seeing Hermione who was waiting for him with her arms crossed.

"Ron, we need to talk."

"About what?" Ron demanded. "I don't even have time anyway, I have to get to _detention_," he sneered.

"It won't take that long, Ronald," Hermione admonished.

"Then what?" he asked again, his annoyed expression never shaking.

"First, you can stop looking at me like that. And second, how could you talk like that to Professor Snape?" she asked incredulously. Ron opened his mouth but Hermione swiftly cut him off before he could, "Not only is he a teacher and should be respected like I've told you a hundred times, but did you really think you would get out of that without discipline? Especially from Professor _Snape? _How could you be so _thick_, Ron?"

"Because he's an arse that's why!" Ron exclaimed. "It isn't bad enough he has the worst personality in the world; constantly belittling me and everyone with his comments he has to make and favoring his precious Slytherins and taking away points. You would've thought that war would change him! But no; he's still the same isn't he Hermione! Someone had to knock him down a peg or two! I guess it had to be me, since I couldn't take it anymore," Ron shouted. Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt, but Ron cut her off this time, "Don't even go defending him; I know why you do. You actually _like _him. You _like _the greasy git. I was just kidding before, but now I think you really do! I don't know what you see in him over me, but it's beyond me. That's why you always are telling me to _respect _him and whatnot. I guess I read you all wrong as a person, then, Hermione. Going after the arseholes and gits that would never treat you right. Unlike me. And you know what? Looks like you can have him, because I see the old git looking at you all the time too. And you him. That's right. So you can have fun with that, constantly being rubbished and put down. And you know what? I'm glad we've broken up; because if that's what you want I wouldn't be that. And I don't think I'd ever keep up with your boring talk about school and constantly being scolded like I'm some kid, anyway. I don't need you always telling me what to do. And well, frankly Hermione, I don't think we should be friends anymore, either."

With that, Ron made a move to go past her, and Hermione made to stop him after moving from her shocked and paralyzed state, realizing he was leaving.

"Ron…" she began weakly, but he only yanked his arm away and stalked off, most certainly to his detention. Hermione could only stay rooted to her spot and stare after him, feeling the tears start to form in her eyes. What had she done? She had only meant to chastise him a little and tell him that he needed to forget his feelings for her. And instead he did it for her. And now she could never tell him the way she wanted to.

Blinking, she started to walk to her rooms to let out a good cry into her pillow, refusing to do it in the hall. Why did Ron have to be like that? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why had their friendship changed so much over the last ten years? Why did _he_ change? And he had noticed her looking at him? And Snape actually looked at _her_? Why hadn't she noticed that? He thought she was...boring? She knew she was bossy but...why couldn't they still be friends? Why did he have to be so _cruel _about it? She wouldn't have said anything like that if he would've let her get a word in…

Shaking her head, she used her hand to wipe the few tears that had escaped from her eyes, rubbing furiously. Maybe it was for the better. Everything happened for a reason, right? Perhaps she should've never even defended Ron to Snape; her heart wasn't really in it at the time anyway. She wished she would've asked Snape if he was alright earlier instead. Ron didn't know anything. Ron stated he would never hurt her like Snape potentially could, but what Ron had said was equally, if not more, cruel than what Snape had ever, _would _ever, say to her. Snape. _'Severus.'_ She tested out his given name in her head. It felt…strange…saying it, even if not out loud, but it was not…inexplicable, she supposed. Weird and wonderful, in a way.

Every time she had talked to him, after the war, anyway, he was not nearly as unkind as he used to be toward her. Hermione unconsciously flinched at remembering his hurtful comment about her teeth. But that was years ago and when he was under the control of the Dark Lord, and knew how it would look to Voldemort if he were kind to any friend of Harry Potter's. True, he was still not smiling and exactly a ray of sunshine now, but he seemed more…less stressed, now that he was a free man. But he was kind to the people he cared about. Lily was the sole example of that.

Not wanting to think about the woman at the moment though, she instead turned her thoughts back to the dark, misunderstood man, until she bumped into someone.

'_Not again,' _she mentally groaned.

Still rubbing her eyes, she waited until she knew there were no more tear tracks staining her face before looking at the person she had had the habit of running into, quite literally, lately. Looking up the long black frock coat of buttons her eyes eventually landed on those of Severus Snape's. She felt a strange comfort of seeing him at the moment, more so than she would Ron, Harry, or even Ginny at the moment.

Severus had begun to become worried when Hermione was ten minutes late for her detention; she was never late. Deciding to leave his room in search for her, he was relieved to have found her, but his respite was short-lived at seeing her tear-stained face.

"Miss Granger?"

"H-hello, Professor," she sniffled.

'_Damn it; didn't mean to do that.'_

She waited for him to sneer at her and then punish her for walking the halls and bumping into him again, but looking into his face, one never came. Instead she saw his face soften ever so slightly and look around, checking if there was anyone else around. Seeing none, he looked back to her and said quietly, "Come with me," before walking ahead towards the dungeons.

'_What?'_

Blinking, she automatically moved her feet in his direction without thinking. They were headed towards the dungeons. She assumed they were going to his private rooms. She gulped. She'd been there before, but then she was not an embarrassing, emotional mess. What did he want? Hopefully not giving her more detentions, or to reprimand her, and make her night even better. No, he wouldn't do that- not to her. She hoped so, anyhow.

After descending the stairs and reaching his door, he lifted his wards and held the door for her. Giving him a watery, appreciative grin, she walked in. Once again her eyes instinctively landed on his completely filled bookcases. Forcing herself to look at more of his room, her eyes landed on a large, black marble fireplace directly across the bookshelf, a desk next to it, and a hall leading somewhere, she guessed his bedchambers. She gulped again. Other than that, she saw it was a mostly plain room, with dark colors from what her eyes could adjust to.

Snape walked in after her, setting the fireplace ablaze and turning on some lanterns for some light all with his wand. Heading over to his desk, she saw him strip off his robes so he was only in a white button down shirt and black trousers. Seeing her stare, Snape smirked, "I do like to be comfortable in my own rooms, Miss Granger," as he fixed his cuffs.

Blushing, Hermione looked away, focusing her attention on his bookshelf once again. Seeing this, Severus rolled his eyes, and walked past her toward his small kitchenette.

"Would you care for tea, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blinked, "Y-yes, sir that would be- I would love some."

Getting out two mugs from his cupboard he put the kettle on, "How do you like it?"

"Um- two sugars. And some honey."

He turned his back on her to get what she requested from his pantry.

"I-I didn't know you made tea the muggle way, Professor."

He paused, and turned around to look at her. She looked back bravely, despite her messy appearance, and at seeing she was not going to look away anytime soon, decided to tell her, "I did grow up in a muggle home as well Miss Granger. I find comfort in doing some things without magic. One should not rely on it for everything."

He saw her smile before turning around again. "That's what I think too. I didn't know you grew up in a muggle home, sir?" She knew he was half-blood, but she figured being his mother was a pure blood witch he would grow up that way.

"Yes," was all he gave, and before she could ask him any more questions of his childhood, shot an extra warming charm toward the kettle discreetly, causing it to instantly whistle. He poured a mug for each of them, and walked to her.

Now standing in front of her, she looked up at him, smiling and thanking him while taking her mug from his hands.

Before Hermione could even take a sip Severus asked, "Why were you crying, Miss Granger?"

Her face instantly fell, and shaking her head, looked down. Severus sighed, and realized this wasn't going to be easy. Taking her hand with his free one that wasn't holding his own mug, and walking into his more comfortable living room type area where his couch sat, he sat down on it, placing his mug on a coffee table that lay directly in front of the couch after letting go of her hand, and told her to sit as well. She looked quite uncertain at first, but after hesitating sat down on the other side of it.

As soon as she did, he said, "I asked you a question, Miss Granger."

"I…I don't want to talk about it. Please, sir, I would just like to go back to my rooms-,"

"_Miss Granger," _he said more sternly, "I promise you can talk to me, and nothing of this will leave this room."

She looked at him with wide worried eyes, doubtful, before he added, "I won't bite."

She smiled and looked down at her mug in her lap, tears starting to roll down her face again before she let out an involuntary sob.

Severus began to worry, and wondered if he'd said something wrong. He had never really dealt with crying witches before and never attempted to comfort one, or anyone for that matter, in his life. He wasn't exactly the first person everyone came running to for consolation. Before worrying himself too long, the witch threw herself into his arms after placing her still completely full mug on the coffee table next to his, whimpering and sniffling and successfully staining his white shirt. As much as he would enjoy having her in his arms, and that she was comfortable being so close to him, he didn't want his shirt ruined. Or her crying, for that matter. Also, he had no bloody idea what to do. Clearing his throat and shifting her out of his arms, he saw her miserably sit up shakily and wipe her eyes and sniffle again, whisper an apology while not meeting his eyes, looking at her hands. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tissue for her. She took it gratefully and thanked him, before quietly wiping her nose and eyes clean.

He nodded, and waited for her to speak. Finally she took a shaky breath and explained, "It's Ron, he…he doesn't want to be...friends anymore," she explained quietly.

He raised his eyebrow, wondering why on Earth this would upset her as he would most likely celebrate not being friends with that dunderhead any longer.

"He…he was…saying how you're a t-terrible teacher after I yelled at him for saying what he did. I was going to-to tell him we were only friends-after y-you told me he was st-staring at m-me."

Severus didn't care what the dunderhead said about him; he only cared about what he did to Hermione. And, as it turned out, she apparently cared what he did to _him._

"Then he…um…he said I _liked_ you because I was always defending you and he said he would never treat me nasty like you would but I know you would never treat me like that, sir, and he said he noticed you stare at me a-and he said I could have you because he basically doesn't want me and he called me boring and that I yell too much and that he's glad we're broken up and he doesn't want-to be…friends, anymore," she finished glumly. She couldn't believe she just told him all that, and if possible blushed even more, and closed her eyes, dipping her head lower.

Severus, in the meantime, was listening intently and trying to decipher what she just told him, knowing not to interrupt her long-windedness this time.

"Miss Granger."

After seeing she was not going to move from her position of sitting sideways facing him, her head pointed towards her hands in her lap, he sighed quietly and said, "Hermione," hoping to gain her attention.

It did, quite successfully, as her head whipped up at his use of her first name. He had never said it before. It sounded so wonderful combined with his voice.

"You should not listen to anything that imbecile says. He doesn't even realize that he lost a highly intelligent, caring and," he quickly tried to decide if he should say this, "...attractive young woman. He claims I would treat you unfairly and he would not but he just has. As for you being boring and chastising, you are not; you are different in the sense of being highly intelligent but that is what makes you unique. As for you being reprimanding, well, it is for his own benefit as well as Potter's, and if they both choose not to listen to you then that is their problem. If it comes to any comfort to you, know that Mr. Weasley is serving detention with Filch as we speak, and for the next four months," he finished smirking.

She stared at him all the while, hanging on to his every word. She grinned shyly at him calling her all those things, especially 'attractive', knowing her face turned red at that, and at his last sentence, she smiled, holding in a laugh, and looked down again.

"I suppose you're right. Erm…thank you, professor." She looked back up, and gave him a genuine smile, her tears now disappeared.

He gave her a smile back, surprising Hermione but making her smile grow even more. She hoped she could see him smile just for her more often; she liked it.

"Is it true though, sir? About what Ron said...of you...he said he sees you...look at me...?"

Suddenly standing up, he offered her his hand, helping her from his couch, their tea forgotten.

"You should be going to bed now, Miss Granger, it is quite late," he told her, returning to his normal professor front. She was disappointed at hearing him use his formal use of her name once more, but she knew she shouldn't expect to hear it anymore after this; it was only to gain her attention then after all. She knew asking him that question was a bad idea.

Nodding, she allowed him to show her to his door, stopping to turn to him.

"Well…thank you again professor. It means a lot- what you said...goodnight, sir."

He nodded once, "Do not mention it, Miss Granger. I am happy to help you. If you ever need to...talk…I'm always available," he said uncertainly. Clearing his throat he added, "Goodnight, Miss Granger. I shall see you in class, and detention, tomorrow," he said, smirking.

She, instead, surprised him by giving him one of her bright, radiant smiles, hesitating a second before lunging at him and into his arms for the second time that night, hugging him around his torso, her face buried once more in his shirt. He straightened, utterly shocked, before regaining his senses and lightly placing his hands on her back. She let go, rather too soon for his liking, and smiled at him again before walking out. Neither mentioned the detention Hermione would obviously be missing that night.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. It feels good to review. I promise. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I just got home and wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I'll probably fix and edit it more later. There are some kind of, sort of big events in this chapter. Hope you like it, and please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Joann Rowling and I unfortunately own none of it, just playing with her wonderful creations.**

* * *

Hermione awoke with a feeling of happiness mixed with dread. Cheerful that Snape- '_Severus', _she liked to now refer to him in her mind- comforted her last night when he had seen she had been distraught, but dread now that she would have to be seeing Ron today at some point. She didn't know if she should be furious with him or not. Perhaps she should just ignore him as he would likely do from then on and if he wanted to talk and apologize she would let him. She didn't know where Harry landed in all of this; he was always scarce, it seemed, when an argument broke out between the two of them. She was willing to bet Ron had already told him of what had happened giving his side and making her seem like the bad person in all of this. And that would also entail Ron telling him of his suspicions between Snape and Hermione. Luckily Harry didn't have a big mouth, and would likely want to talk to her about it before anything. He was always the level-headed mediator it seemed when it came to her and Ron. She just hoped Harry would be on her side, and wouldn't jump to conclusions like Ron had.

Mentally preparing herself for the day, she closed her eyes and took a breath before heaving herself out of bed and going through her usual morning routine before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. She spotted Harry by Ron, and Ginny next to Harry. She decided she would rather sit on their side from now on between Ginny and Harry rather than sitting across from them and be looking directly at Ron and making awkward eye contact. She and Ronald weren't friends anymore, after all, according to him.

Squeezing herself between them, realizing this might be a problem being she would be forcing herself between boyfriend and girlfriend after they simultaneously gave her mildly annoyed, confused looks, she decided to move and just settle herself between Ginny and Neville. All three turned to smile and say hi, save for Ron, who acted as if she didn't even exist, glaring down at his plate after being interrupted from his and Harry's shushed conversation. She, in turn, did the same.

Hermione didn't say much, being she was still upset after losing one of her long-time best friends. She noticed Harry and, sometimes Ginny, giving her concerned, curious glances here and there. But it was Harry who also gave her an apprehensive glance; like he knew something she didn't and wanted to speak with her.

After an uncomfortable breakfast, Hermione rose and started to make her way to potions, where Ron and Harry would be following right behind her, until she heard Harry's voice call her name. She turned around cautiously, seeing Harry run up to her leaving behind a flustered Ron. As Harry finally caught up with her, Ron passed them with a look akin to having eaten a lemon drop crossing his face without a glance or word in their direction, continuing on his way to Snape's class without them.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said carefully.

"Hey, um, I…think we have to uh, talk," he said uneasily.

"Can we on the way to potions?" she asked, not wanting to be late and get on Snape's bad side now that it seemed they were on friendlier terms.

"Sure," he said nodding, and they began walking behind everyone, Hermione spotting Ron way up front.

She heard Harry sigh, and she turned her attention back to him, seeing him run his hand through his dark, messy hair.

"Ron…told me about, well, everything," he began.

Hermione groaned. "And what did he tell you exactly?"

Harry looked sheepish to even say, but knew he had to. "That you got in a bit of a fight and are no longer on speaking terms, and that he suspects you and Snape have a, well, thing together," he said laughing nervously. "I think he's truly gone nutters this time!" Hermione looked anxious for a second, trying to decide if she should play it off as Ron being a barmy, arrogant prat again, or tell him the whole truth. Including the kiss. As she was deciding, she realized what a mistake it was to hesitate, seeing Harry's surprised, incredulous look before asking skeptically, "Wait, it can't be true can it?"

Hermione sighed, speaking in hushed tones, "Harry, I haven't told anyone this yet-,"

"SO YOU AND SNAPE ARE-,"

"Harry!"

She clamped a hand over his mouth giving him a murderous look, glancing around to make sure no one else had heard before he shrugged her off.

"I'm sorry, I just- so you and him are, erm, really…involved?" he asked uncomfortably.

"No! No, Harry, it's not what you think," she explained.

He gave her a curious look, "Then what is it? Why would Ron say that?"

"Because Ron always jumps to conclusions! Harry, I promise you me and Professor Snape are not…_involved… _in any way. But something may have…happened," she said reluctantly.

He raised an eyebrow, "How do you mean?"

She sighed, going through everything from the night of Snape's birthday up until her and Ron's huge fallout the night before and then Snape consoling her. It was a huge relief to get all of it off her chest, to finally tell _someone_, but she didn't want to have him find out now, like this.

As she finished, she glanced at Harry warily, seeing him stare straight ahead with a shocked expression on his face, as he never uttered a word throughout her entire clarification. She was silently relieved he didn't seem the least amount angry with her.

Finally he blinked and turned to her, and said, sighing,"So that's why you have all those detentions."

"...Yes."

"Well I guess that explains all the looks you two give each other then?"

Hermione groaned again, "You noticed that too? Was it that obvious?" she asked nervously.

"No, I think me and Ron were the only ones who noticed, really," he shrugged. "I didn't really think anything of it, though."

As the silence between them stretched and started to become awkward, she heard, "So, you really…like him, then? I mean, like that?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

She looked at Harry, and at his questioning look, she slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah. Yes, I…I do."

Harry nodded in turn, and shoved his hands in his robe pockets before looking ahead again.

"Well, I'm not upset or anything, like Ron is; actually I'm sort of…happy for you two…I think. I may not understand what you truly see in him, but he is a brave, respectable man, and I trust your instincts. I mean the man deserves some happiness in his life, and so do you Hermione," he turned to smile at her, "I think you can give that to him."

She smiled, overjoyed, "Thank you, Harry. For understanding, and not being upset with me; I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

"I'll try to turn Ron 'round, get him to see sense," he sighed, "though I don't guarantee it."

They both chuckled, but without mirth as their friendship was at stake again.

"Does Ron know you're talking to me about all this?"

Harry shrugged, "Probably. I think he secretly wanted me to. Not that I give a flying toss anyway; I just wanted to talk to you first, you know, to...see if it's genuine. But don't worry though, no one else knows- that I know of anyway; I won't tell anyone- not even Ginny if you don't want me too- and I'll make sure Ron doesn't as well. I'll threaten to hex his bits off if he does," he grinned.

Hermione laughed, "Thanks, Harry. You always know what to say."

"And if Snape ever hurts you, well, even though he'd probably beat my arse, I'll threaten him as well," Harry joked lightheartedly.

Hermione smiled sadly, "We're not…together, Harry. It was just a one-time thing, that shouldn't have happened and will never happen again. He could never like me, Harry, there are too many variables in the way," she said sadly. "He's too honorable to do that."

Harry gave her a mock glum look, "Well, as much as I respect him now, he would have to be blind and downright stupid not to like you back, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her friend's silliness as they reached the classroom.

"And, if it means anything, I don't think he would do the things he did to just anyone," Harry smiled. "I think he really cares about you," and with that he walked away to his station where Ron already sat. She stood thinking about what her friend just told her, before walking to her own station. Hermione luckily had always been partners- when directions called for it- with Neville all year, so she could avoid being by Ron at all costs.

She sat next to Neville, who immediately asked, "Erm, are you and Ron alright Hermione? I noticed you two aren't talking and seem really peeved at each other-,"

She smiled at him and said, "We're fine, Neville. Thanks for asking. Just don't worry about it."

Neville gave a skeptic look before nodding and looking away.

Snape suddenly walked in dramatically as always, banging the door open with his robes flapping behind him.

"Cease your talking. Directions are on the board. You may begin," he stated in a bored tone.

Everyone grabbed their ingredients, and got to work. Snape seemed in a better mood as well today, more so than usual anyway, for instead of sitting glumly at his desk, he walked around inspecting everyone's potion without much comment or scorn. He still didn't give praise, of course.

As he reached Neville and, in turn, her station, she saw him frown at Neville's potion but surprisingly did not say a word. Hermione noticed Neville stiffen at his close proximity, and as he reached her, she froze as he leaned down and whispered in her ear to follow him out into the hall.

Blinking, she cast a stasis charm and turned to see Snape already standing by his door, waiting for her.

He held the door for her, then walked out into the hall after her and banged the heavy door closed behind them.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?"

She looked confused, "How do you mean, sir?"

He sighed, "I mean, Miss Granger, has the witless wonder done or said anything else to upset you?"

"Oh…oh! No, he- no he's just, ignoring me, for the most part," she told him quickly.

"I see. Well, I trust you are smart enough to do the same," he raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

She shook her head, "Yes, Professor, I mean no... I haven't…spoken to him."

He nodded again, "If he does, you know you may…tell me of it, if you wish."

She smiled, "I know, Professor. Thank you."

He nodded, and held the door open for her once more. Walking in, she caught Harry's eye, and she saw him give her a secret smile. Hermione smiled sheepishly back, and returned working on her potion, Severus coming closer to her than he would other students while inspecting hers not being lost on her.

* * *

The rest of the day was as expected- classes went generally smoothly, and Ron ignored her in the classes they shared and at dinner. Finally, it came time for her detention, and she saw Ron go off to his he had with Filch grudgingly as well, not speaking to anyone.

Leaving the Hall only after she saw Snape leave, she made it to his classroom just after he arrived.

"Hello, sir," she said quite cheerily.

Severus looked up, "Hello, Miss Granger."

She walked toward his desk, placing her bag on a desk as she went, and stopped in front of him.

"What will I be doing tonight Professor?"

He looked up once more from his grading, "You will be assisting me with collecting ingredients, Miss Granger."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. They had never…left his room for detention before.

"Oh, alright, sir. Um, will we be going now?"

He scratched a final grade on the parchment in front of him, "Yes," and with that he stood up, grabbing his cloak and heading out the door, holding it open for her again. She followed him, mentally kicking herself for not bringing her own heavier cloak.

The walk from his room to the Forest was generally quiet, except for their light footsteps on the pavement. She tried to keep up with his long strides, walking faster and being able to successfully walk right next to him, but careful not to touch him.

As they reached outside, and then the Forbidden Forest, she was really regretting not bringing along her winter cloak. It was freezing! It was nearing the end of January, after all. Why wouldn't he tell her they would be going _outside _for the night?

As she looked up and noticed it was a full moon, he abruptly stopped, Hermione almost running into him, and bent down to a small plant that looked like lavender and she saw him pull out a pair of pruners and dragon hide gloves, while handing her a matching pair.

"Make sure you cut at just the base, Miss Granger," he told her. "We will search for other plants as well."

She nodded, "Does the full moon have anything to do with us collecting tonight of all nights, sir?" she asked.

He nodded, "For some, yes."

She waited a second for him to tell her of more plants they would be harvesting, but as she realized he would not be doing so she sighed and bent down.

As she was pulling on her gloves, she suddenly heard the loud, high call of what she could only recognize to be the howl of a werewolf maybe a few hundred feet from where they were currently sitting. She looked up quickly, and saw Snape's head snap up also.

"I should have anticipated this," she heard him mutter to himself.

Standing, he pulled her up, "Come along, Miss Granger. We will have to relocate."

She followed him toward a deeper part of the forest, feeling a pit in her stomach that they were headed more toward the werewolf than away from it, but decided not to comment. She knew Severus would protect her, as it was his duty as a teacher and that he had done so countless times before.

They eventually reached a bushel of mistletoe berries, valerian sprigs, wolfsbane and rose thorns. Snape instructed her on how to carefully harvest and collect each one they came across, never scolding her if she had done wrong- which she didn't think she did- but never helping her either.

Soon it was growing late and Hermione was beginning to think perhaps the werewolf had made its trek away from them, until she heard the loud sound of the cracking twigs in the quiet forest a few feet behind her.

She knew it wasn't her professor as he was directly to the right of her, gathering his own plants. He obviously heard them too, immediately whipping out his wand and turning around speedily, Hermione doing the same. Both saw the man-turned-wolf simultaneously; its tall, curved back, large feet and paws, long, sharp fangs and pointy ears, black eyes, with scruffy, sparse hair covering its body, and Hermione could only stare on in fear with wide-eyes. Through her panic she could not think straight or come up with any spell she could use to defend herself. She couldn't move. She only watched as she saw Snape immediately throw himself in front of her, guarding her much like in her third year from Lupin, his arms on either side of her. They both stood frozen watching as it stood, growling. What happened next was a blur to her. She registered the beast move toward them suddenly and attempt to attack, its large teeth snapping at them, and then Snape cast some sort of hex at it, the blue light hitting the creature but not fazing it before she saw it swipe one of its large paws at them, causing them to both fall down hard on the ground. She saw Snape's wand go flying from his hand, heard growls and barks, and Snape yell at her to run through her trance. Her feet moved on their own accord as she pulled herself up. She hesitated not wanting to leave him behind, giving him an unwilling look before he yelled at her to run once more and that he would meet up with her, and she started running away reluctantly, not caring where her feet took her. But not before seeing the huge monster lunge directly at her Professor as she sprint away.

Only when she could not hear the werewolf's howls or growls any longer did she stop in a large clearing, her breaths coming out in puffs of clouds in the frigid air. It appeared there had been people there before, as a fire pit was made with several logs for sitting surrounded it. She cautiously walked up to it, settling herself down on one of the logs, staring at the burned black and scorched wood in front of her, before her senses finally came back to her. She patted down herself quickly in search of her wand and breathed a sigh of relief as she found it somewhere in her robes, casting a spell to light a small fire in the pit. She held her hands up attempting to warm herself, and began to worry as the minutes ticked by.

The minutes turned into an hour, and she felt her eyes begin to prickle with tears once she realized what had happened. What if he had lost his wand and he was seriously injured and had no way of getting help and back to the castle? What if he was just lying there right at this moment, helpless? What if he was... dead? No, she reminded herself, he was a strong, brave, and powerful wizard. Regardless, she held in a sob and covered her face; she couldn't help but worry. She would forever feel guilty if that were the case and would never get over killing her professor and the one she loved. And then he would never know how she felt. Or how he felt, for that matter.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and twigs cracking behind her again, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts, clenching her wand in her hand and whipping around preparing herself this time for the attack that may come if the animal got away and was now hunting her, but at seeing the shape and build of the form she immediately stood and ran to the large, black, cloak covered figure. She saw he was limping.

"Professor!"

She helped him over to the small fire and assisted him in sitting. He sat down upon it with a grunt, and she saw he was nursing his arm, and a large cut on his leg, blood covering the wound.

"You're hurt," she said sorrowfully, reaching for her wand to tend to his injuries. He waved her off.

"I'll be alright," he dismissed her. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before; I've looked much worse, Miss Granger, believe me."

"This is entirely my fault," she said miserably, wiping her still tear-soaked face.

"What? No it is no-,"

"It is! It was _my _detention and the reason we're out here! This shouldn't have happened," she said weakly.

"Miss Granger," he began, "Listen to me; what happened was _not _your fault. I would have collected ingredients tonight no matter what being it is a full moon and the only night to collect Valerian sprigs and mistletoe at their most magically potent state. I usually am able to avoid the werewolves, but somehow they found us tonight of all nights," he grumbled, rubbing his arm. "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I should not have put you in potential danger," he frowned, hating himself for what could have happened to her.

"Don't apologize, Professor," she sniffed, "It's not as if you meant for it to happen. And anyway _you're _the one who is hurt, not me." She sniffled again. "Thanks to you," she smiled tearfully.

He saw her face wet with her tears again and surprising both of them reached a hand up to wipe them away.

She gave him an innocent look, and he made to move his hand away only for her to rub her cheek more into his palm before he could do so and close her eyes. He blinked at her childlike action and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb before he knew what he was doing and pulled away, Hermione opening her eyes.

He saw her slowly look again toward his bloody leg and move to crouch down on the ground to get a better look.

"Miss Granger-,"

"Please? I want to help you. It's the least I can do."

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back, silently giving her permission. She touched his leg where the cut ran along his calf, quite long- about as long as her wand- and quite deep. She heard him hiss quietly, and she instantly pulled her hand away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sincerely, quickly giving him an apologetic look.

Pulling out her wand once again, she muttered the charms that would clean and seal his wound, very similar to the ones he had used on her when she had foolishly hurt herself with the cauldron a few days ago. Finishing, she ran her finger down his now clean but scarred flesh and heard a small intake of breath, and looked up to see his eyes now open and staring intently at her. She stared back.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly.

She smiled and joined him again on the log they shared. She shivered vehemently; it was even colder now that it was nighttime. After a beat of silence, she felt a heavy cloak being draped over her shoulders.

She whipped her head to him, "But sir, now you will freeze!"

He smirked, "You need it more than I do. I have multiple layers on already, whereas you are only wearing a jumper and a light robe." He saw her embarrassed look and added, "It's the least I can do," repeating her words back to her.

She beamed and said a quiet thank you back. They sat in silence a bit longer, enjoying the heat the small fire radiated before, "Sir?"

He sighed, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Erm, how did you…get away?"

He stared at her for a second before saying, "After having to find my wand in the dark as it had fallen out of my hand after being scratched, I stunned it; then I had to find you, which admittedly took me longer than I would care to admit," he said, Hermione taking to mean he got lost.

Hermione gave a small smile, before it fell as she asked, "Did it...were you…bit?"

"No, Miss Granger, I was not bitten. I think you would be able to tell by now don't you?"

"Of course, sir, I'm sorry, that was a stupid question," she said quickly.

"Are…you all right, Miss Granger?" She had already basically said she was fine but he still felt the need to ask.

She looked at him, "Yes, I'm fine, Professor."

After another stretch of silence she heard another soft 'thank you' from his direction.

"For what?" she asked gently, glancing at him.

"...For being…concerned."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed lightly.

Silence. Then, "No one has ever cared for my well-being, or...me...before." He stated in a quiet tone. She had to almost strain to hear it. She wondered if he even meant for her to hear.

She fleetingly thought that was possibly one of the saddest things she had ever heard. Especially coming from him. She gave him a sad look, one he did not see for he kept his gaze trained toward the fire in front of them, before he felt her scoot closer and place her head on his shoulder.

He stayed still, not daring to touch her any more than what was appropriate. He felt her snuggle her head more into his neck, and he mentally groaned. His restraint was becoming harder and harder.

Hermione, meanwhile, was in heaven. She was able to be this close to him, with her head nestled in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and his cloak around her, his scent of sandalwood surrounding her. And he allowed it. The only thing that might make it better is if he wasn't pretending he was a statue.

After what seemed ages, she felt his head ever so slowly, cautiously lower to just rest atop of hers where it still lay tucked into him. She allowed herself a small, secret smile.

Both stayed in that position for some time, not talking and enjoying the feel of the other and the small crackle the fire would make every once in a while. He had just closed his eyes until, "Professor?"

She felt rather than heard his sigh, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Perhaps you should conjure a patronus? It might lead the way toward the castle."

Yes, perhaps he should; how senseless of him. Berating himself in his head, he cast his patronus, and Hermione watched as the doe emerged from his wand and elegantly bound in the direction of the castle. She felt a slight pull of jealousy at seeing his everlasting devotion of Lily through that simple gesture.

They stood up slowly, Hermione untangling herself from him reluctantly while pulling his cloak more secure around her and began to follow the translucent doe that was waiting for them at the end of the clearing. The walk back was silent again, both staring ahead but not really seeing in front of them or listening to the crunching of twigs beneath their feet, immersed within their own thoughts, and as they finally reached the castle, they watched as the doe disappeared, bounding away gracefully before doing so, before walking inside the seemingly deserted castle, as it was now much later than what would be typical of a detention. Snape led her the rest of the way to her rooms without words, walking ahead a bit, and as they reached her destination Hermione took off his cloak in an attempt to give it back to him. He held his hand up.

"You may keep it."

"But-,"

"It's alright. I have many more. It will, hopefully, keep you warm at night, and perhaps help remind you to bring one with you from now on."

She smiled, and after looking down at it and back to him again, flung herself at his torso similar to how she had done the night before. Before he knew what had happened he felt her kiss his cheek and whisper, "Thank you for saving my life again, Professor."

She pulled back and smiled one last time, before stepping inside her rooms with his-now-her cloak in her arms, hugging it to her chest, without looking back and closing the door behind her.

Severus unconsciously lifted his hand where her lips had touched him, and felt his face heating up. Haranguing himself, he stalked to his own rooms to take a very long, relaxing shower and an even longer, relaxing sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, as promised, I went back and edited the last chapter a bit since I was in a rush to get it out. Nothing drastic but I suggest going back and rereading before you do this chapter. I'm still not one hundred percent completely happy with chapter 10 but it was edited to death as much as it could be! Fanfiction probably hates me now… As always thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing belongs to me and everything belongs to the goddess JK Rowling.**

* * *

Severus walked around in a blur the rest of the night, heading directly back to his rooms. He could still feel his face heating up from where her lips had made contact with his cheek.

'_Like a bloody fourth year,' _he thought.

He still couldn't believe his misfortune, or rather, his luck, as the damned werewolf had ruined whatever chance they had at truly conversing with one another that may have strayed from typical school-related discussions; however he deemed her, with her head lying on his shoulder quietly snuggled up next to him by a fire she procured, to not be a bad alternative.

Although he plucked up the courage to finally lay his head on top hers, he was berating himself for hesitating so long and not being able to bring himself to at least wrap an arm around her in the freezing temperatures, no matter that he had given her his cloak.

'_She must now think me a coward. I am able to face one of, if not the most, darkest wizards of all time, and yet I cannot bring myself to even lay a finger on a girl- no, woman.'_

He knew how inexperienced he was, he just detested himself for it. He almost felt…less of a man, not being so. Oh, he has heard the jokes, many years over, when staff and students alike thought he were not listening, how he needed a lay in the hopes it might make his mood a little better. He had never paid any mind to them, but now he couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid and wonder if it were so obvious he _was_ such an…innocent.

He scowled. _'Nearly forty years old and still a virgin. How pathetic. And if she were to ever find out she will surely laugh in my face…And I am a pervert for thinking such things on a girl- woman- no, _female_, half my age! I must have clearly become so desperate for a shag, it's laughable. Not that she is undesirable, because she is, and oh damn I am doing it again.'_

Forcing himself to stop thinking altogether, another thought didn't occur to him until he was lying peacefully in his bed, on the verge of sleep.

_'She kissed me. _Me_. _Again_. On the cheek this time but…actually seemed to…want to.'_

* * *

Hermione, again, woke in a pleasant mood. She was somewhat happy tomorrow was finally the weekend. It had been quite a few days since Ron's dismissal of her, and the werewolf incident, and the first few days of February had finally arrived. Over that short span of a week's time, Ron was still ignoring her and being a git, Harry still couldn't make him see sense, and Ginny was growing frustrated and getting peeved off not knowing why her brother was acting like a complete arse towards her best girlfriend and neither the boys nor Hermione would tell her.

But Hermione also felt her and Severus grow a tad closer since that event. She supposed almost being killed by a werewolf does that to a person. No, they were not friends or anything of the like, not yet, but had a sort of…silent understanding between the two of them.

This was not the reason she had imagined them growing closer from, but it had worked nonetheless. He helped her more, showing her the correct ways to stir and cut ingredients instead of berating her (even if she knew he knew she already knew how, she mentally noted); seemed more inclined to actually talk with her instead of the grunts and one word answers he had been giving her before, sharing his thoughts on potion theories and discussing the many different ways to create a potion, intriguing her of things she had never known that she speculated was likely in his self-titled 'Half-Blood Prince's' book; was polite to her, never becoming angry with her and using his manners, every once in a while joking in his dry humor she secretly adored to which she would pleasingly notice his cheeks taint slightly pink when she giggled at him; even his lips had turned up at her a couple times when she had retorted with an equally witty comment, which admittedly caused her to stop breathing a second.

She smiled dreamily, still lying in her bed.

But that was in detention, when they were alone.

During class, he was still the snarky teacher she remembered him as, but she noticed instead of him making any scathing comment to her like he would before, he ignored her for the most part, opting to do so to the other students instead. It was not lost on her, though, that he still came quite close to her while inspecting her potion, as opposed to the others.

He still wouldn't speak to her while in class however, she remembered, her smile faltering.

Rising slowly and sleepily, she rubbed her eyes before taming her hair and throwing on jeans she thought made her arse look particularly nice in and her favorite jumper under her robe. Heading to, yet again, another breakfast she knew would be tense and silent, she sighed.

Arriving during the rush when everyone else was still making it in, she pushed through the crowds, every once in a while excusing herself, and finally sat down. Neville offered a quiet hello, while Ginny apparently still didn't know whether to be angry or not at everyone leaving her in the dark, but gave a small smile anyway, whilst Harry gave her a knowing look before returning to his and Ron's shushed conversation. Ron, unsurprisingly, glowered down at his plate never looking in her direction, every once in a while looking up to Harry to whisper back in an agitated, sometimes heated tone.

Growing weary at witnessing another one of Harry's attempts to convince Ron, Hermione looked away, first down at her own plate then towards the Head Table. She started at instantly seeing him staring in her direction, a curious but irritated look crossing his features, his eyes darting from Ron and Harry back to her. He didn't smile or nod, didn't acknowledge her whatsoever, frowning and turning away.

Obviously her day was already not going to turn out as well as she thought, her once pleasant mood now dissipating.

Frowning herself and looking sadly down at her still empty plate, losing her appetite, she sat quietly ignoring and being ignored by everyone until it was time for their first class of the day.

Which was Potions. With _him. _All of them.

After a week of her friends treating her as if she were a disease and didn't want to be near her, namely some with pity and others with disgust, her mood was slowly reaching the point where it verged on sadness and depression.

Walking by herself behind Harry and Ron who were now full on arguing above whispers between them but not loud enough to draw attention or for her to hear, she looked away once more, feeling guilty for jeopardizing their friendship. It seemed they all felt angry with one another, besides Harry and Hermione's lasting friendship. She was definitely feeling as if she ruined everything right at the moment.

Arriving after what seemed hours of walking, Hermione instantly felt the dungeon's cold bite more into her skin than usual. She took her place next to Neville after giving a small hello and began working. She, for the most part, ignored everyone, and even when Snape made his way around to her table she pretended he wasn't even there.

Snape, being the talented people-reader he was, could instantly tell something was off with the girl, if her ignorance of him and the other dunderheads she called friends were any indication. He had noticed her quietness at the Gryffindor table and the students around her paying no attention to her at breakfast, talking amongst themselves, and Potter and Weasley seemingly arguing. He also noticed them occasionally glance to her, and then himself, and back to her before looking again to each other continuing in their little disagreement. Severus nervously wondered if either boy knew; or both. Going by the way each kept glaring at him, he could safely say that he was sure at least one of them did. He knew the only way they would know is if…_she _had told them.

He also noticed her having no reaction to him being so close to her, like she normally did. He would see her body stiffen, and her breathing becoming more quick and shallow, while her hand shook slightly while pouring in ingredients and stirring. He saw none of that happen today, acting as if he didn't even exist. While he could tell she felt guilty for one reason or another, he didn't know what her disregard of him meant. Could she be losing her feelings, if that's what he dared to call them, for him already?

He scowled. He knew he should have never gotten his hopes up.

Severus, now sitting back at his desk, jerked his head toward her. She was still working, a thin sheen of sweat covering her forehead, her head down. Why would she have kissed him, _twice, _seeming to want to, and then go and tell her friends?

'_Damn it all; I should have known. Did you really think your life would ever go right for once? I was right; it _was_ all just a bloody joke to her- to all of them. That's why she feels guilty and is now indifferent to me.' _ Severus thought furiously.

'_But there must be a deeper reason as to why Weasley is ignoring her as well, other than what she told me that night.'_

Shaking his head and deciding to leave it for now, he waited until the blasted hour was up.

* * *

Hermione felt miserable. She didn't think she had ever felt more alone and wretched than she did now. All her classes she could speak to no one but Harry, and even he seemed to be a bit distant lately. She knew this was all her fault. She had lost her friends, the ones who meant the world to her. She knew deep down Severus was worth it, but at the moment when both parties seemed to be rejecting her, it didn't seem very ideal.

After her last class of the day, she headed straight to her rooms and plopped down on her bed. She startled Crookshanks in the process, who yanked his head up to glare at his human but made no effort to move from his comfy spot. Hermione lifted her head to stare back before reaching out to pet his long, mangy hair.

"Oh Crooks," Hermione mumbled softly, "I've really made a mess out of things haven't I?"

Crookshanks stared back with large, yellow, unblinking eyes, before yawning and bringing his head back down to continue snoozing.

Hermione smiled slightly, combing her fingers through his hair, which she was prone to doing while deep in thought, before saying, "I guess you're my only true friend now Crooks."

The kneazle made no movement, besides the light rise and fall of his body as he slept. Hermione sighed and laid her head down next to her pet, closing her eyes and drifting off. She didn't very much want to go to dinner.

* * *

Severus could not ignore her absence. As much as he wanted to bring himself to be angry at her for telling her friends and paying no heed to him any longer, he couldn't help but grow worrisome over the young woman.

All day she had seemed…distraught.

He supposed he would find out in a bit, in detention. If she showed up, that is. And if she decided to actually speak with and acknowledge him.

He walked away from the Great Hall and to his class. He half-expected to run into Hermione on the way there, but no disturbance ever came.

He opened the door to his room and was surprised to see Hermione already sitting at a table, her elbows on the countertop and legs swinging back and forth, obviously waiting for him. Her head turned as he walked in.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise," Severus stated dryly.

Hermione, however, said nothing, choosing to continue to look at him, a tired expression crossing her face while he walked to the front of his room.

Severus sighed. "You may do whatever you wish tonight, Miss Granger. I do not care."

Hermione looked slightly astonished, but shockingly made no comment. He expected her to simply make a potion as it would be easy enough for her, but instead of getting out a cauldron and her book he watched as she made her way to his supply closet, most likely to clean and sort it, bringing her bag with her.

Severus watched until he could no longer see her from within the closet and sighed to himself once more. She was still ignoring him. She hadn't even said one word to him still all day.

He tried to convince himself, tell himself not to care; but found he could not. He was already in too deep for her; already craved her attention too much. He knew what he was beginning to feel, and knew that he needed to stop, to not get hurt anymore.

After what was maybe ten or fifteen minutes he was startled from his depressing thoughts at hearing a loud crash of many glass bottles breaking, and then a thud that sounded much like a person falling.

Hurriedly getting out of his seat he all but sprinted to his supply closet, where an unconscious Hermione lay splayed out in a blur of her robes and shards of glass.

Without thinking Severus slammed the door behind him, dropped to his knees by her, carefully avoiding the pieces of debris, and checked to see if she were breathing. He sighed in relief seeing she was, and wandlessly he muttered the Ennervate spell, not bothering to search for his wand.

Hermione instantly sat up, nearly bumping heads with her professor as he was still leaning over her, and took a deep breath before looking around, bringing a hand up to her head where he supposed was hurting and asking, "What…what happened?"

Severus sneered, "I see you are no longer restraining yourself from speaking to me."

Hermione gave a confused, almost hurt look before he continued, "Obviously you fell, climbing my shelves like you are not supposed to."

She could only stare back. At seeing no broken bones or any other immediate danger to her person, he sighed, "Are you alright, Miss Granger?"

Hermione continued to search his face for a few moments, before faintly nodding her head.

With that he stood up, brushing himself off before casting a quick Evanesco to rid of the shards, again wandlessly, and extended his hand out to her to take suddenly, Hermione leaning back a bit as it was maybe four inches from her face, before taking his offered hand and feeling him grip hers firmly in order to pull her up.

As soon as she was standing again to her full height, Severus turned away and walked to the closed closet door, gripping the handle and pushing, attempting to put as much space between them as possible- only to find it wouldn't budge.

Severus felt his heart drop to his stomach, before feebly attempting to push it open again, knowing it was useless.

"Sir?"

"It's locked," he explained, whispering quietly.

Hermione inaudibly sucked in a breath, staring at him with his back still turned to her.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked dumbly.

He whipped around on her, "Do you not know what locked means? It is shut, closed, warded, bolted. It. Will Not. Open," he told her bitterly.

She gave him another hurt look before schooling her features into that of mild anger and retorting, "I know that." He glared at her. "But why don't you just use your wand to _un_ward it?" she asked as if it were obvious.

He scoffed, "If it were that easy, Miss Granger, I would not be making a scene of it and would have done so by now."

Hermione furrowed her brows, "Where is your wand?"

She saw he almost looked embarrassed for a moment before he hid his face behind his curtain of hair and seemed to think for a second before murmuring, "I had left it on my desk hurrying to you."

Her face fell, and said softly, "Oh."

"Yes. Oh," he mimicked, before sinking down to the ground, his back sliding against the wall, and upon reaching the floor brought his hands up, tiredly rubbing his face, then resting them on his knees.

She stood standing, not knowing what to do. It seemed she had now caused another problem between her and someone else she cared about. She hadn't meant to be ignoring him, she really did want to talk to him and vent to him like he allowed her to do already, but after everything that had happened including just that morning she was feeling a little run down, not wanting to talk to anyone, including him. She hadn't meant for him to take it personally, but obviously he was.

Deciding to copy him, she lowered herself to the ground on the complete opposite side of him, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top, facing him. There was maybe two meters of space between them in the cramped closet. He would not look at her however. She saw he was glowering at the ground instead.

"What-," she cleared her throat, "What do we do?" she finished softly.

Finally he dragged his eyes back to hers, "I suppose all we _can_ do, Miss Granger, is wait."

"Wait? It'll be days until anyone would be in here! It's the weekend!"

She saw him close his eyes and lean his head back against the wall. "I am aware of the fact, thank you Miss Granger. However, if you have any other plans or means as to how we may get out of here, please enlighten me."

She huffed. "Well, if you can do wandless magic, why don't you just unward the door wandlessly as well?"

He looked pointedly at her, "It is not so simple, Miss Granger. I use rather complicated and intricate charms and spells to ward my doors. With my wand. I am not as powerful being wandless as opposed to being with wand; therefore, it would not work. I am not Dumbledore. I cannot make everything work to my own desire as he."

Hermione looked away from his face, turning her gaze on the hard floor. She felt her eyes start to prickle and didn't want him to see her crying yet again. She didn't know why she had been crying so much lately, and so much in front of him.

She turned her face away, looking downward and cradling her head in her hands.

Severus instantly knew what that meant, and was about to ask if she would be alright before he heard her whisper faintly, "Why are you angry with me?" in between her sniffling.

If he was expecting anything, it wasn't that. "What?"

She looked up, "You know what I mean," she said, her voice shaking, "This past week we were getting along fine. Growing closer even. And then today, when everyone is obviously upset with me you decide to shut me out too. Why?"

He blinked, "I am not mad at you."

"Then why are you ignoring me!" she snapped.

He narrowed his eyes, "If anyone is ignoring anyone it is you, Miss Granger. I could say the same about you. Obviously you are upset with Potter and Weasley arguing, but it is your fault you told your dimwitted friends, not mine."

Hermione gave an incredulous look, "Don't call them dimwitted! And what do you mean, I never told- I mean I never told Ron," she finished softly.

"Ah, but you told Potter."

"…Yes."

"He knows." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

He took a breath before she added, "You don't understand sir, I had to tell someone-,"

"Stop saying that."

"What?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Sir, Professor, all of it."

She continued to gaze wide-eyed unbelievingly, and he added, "You have kissed me twice now, Miss Granger and it sounds almost…uncomfortable hearing it."

Hermione was shocked, but soon recovered, "Then I'm tired of 'Miss Granger', and you should call me Hermione."

"No…"

"No?"

"You are still my student and I wish to be reminded as such, to at least retain some of my dignity."

"That doesn't make sense! I believe it takes two to kiss don't you, _Severus_?"

He flinched at hearing his name come from her lips; normally he would have loved to finally hear her say it, but at the moment it just sounded spiteful.

"Perhaps it's hard for me to constantly hear you call me that as well," she added weakly.

"…Very well, _Hermione." _She knew he meant it sarcastically, but even when he said it in an unkindly, vindictive way it still sounded wonderful combined with his voice.

She blinked and nodded, not knowing where to go in the conversation now.

Before she had to think long he interrupted the tense air, "Then explain to me what is really going on and why you seem to be avoiding me."

She knew she had to tell him. He deserved to know.

She took a deep breath, "I know I haven't told you the whole story. The night Ron and I," she paused, "argued…it was because he suspected we," she motioned between them, "were…together. I tried to convince him we weren't, but he wouldn't listen to any of it. I didn't tell him of the kiss and I'm positive he still doesn't know. But being he thinks we are in fact together he probably suspects we've done…other things…as well anyway." Her face flushed, and Severus winced as he felt his face grow warm as well. "I'm sure he was just mainly upset because it's you. Of course he mentioned his suspicions to Harry, who in turn wanted to speak with me first to see if it were true. I didn't want to lie to Harry and I just needed to tell someone and not keep it bottled up, sir- I mean Severus, so I told him we…kissed."

"I can just imagine his reaction," Severus rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled gently, "Actually you'd be surprised, he was rather…encouraging."

She laughed at his expression, which she thought if he were drinking something he would have spit it out like in a muggle comedy but knew she had to continue. "Harry's grown up now; he's not as bad as you think. And he's sworn not to tell anyone, and he threatened Ron not to tell anyone either- of his suspicions, not the kiss," she added quickly, "because Ron doesn't know of that, mind. And I trust him. Not so much Ron but…but anyway, the bottom line is, is that Ron hates me, Harry is my only friend whom I trust besides my cat, Ginny I'm sure is peeved at me as well as Harry for not telling her what is going on, I don't want to drag Neville and Luna into this and you…well I don't know where you land in all of this but I suppose I shouldn't have snubbed you this morning. I was just upset is all," she shrugged. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to ignore you, Severus. I would still like to talk to you, regularly, if that's alright," she asked softly.

Severus outwardly showed a blank expression but inside he was highly relieved and pleased. She wasn't angry with him, and she still wanted to talk to him.

Realizing he should probably do something other than stare, he nodded, turning his attention to a particularly dirty spot on the ground.

"For what it is worth, I apologize as well for making it seem as if I hated you, and for hurting you. It was not my intent," Severus said.

She smiled, "It's alright."

He saw, judging by her expression, she was battling in her mind trying to decide something before he watched her grab her bag that was next to where she sat, pulling out a book, and rising to stand and move over on his side, sitting rather close to him than what was necessary. Not that he was complaining.

"I brought this to…um, give to you." She said, handing him the tome.

At his curious look and slowly reaching out to take it, she explained, "It's the book you wanted from the library. Remember? I finished it, and brought it with me to give to you."

She was relieved to see him smile slightly, as he said, "Thank you. Quite honestly, though, I had forgotten about it," not about to tell her the real reason for "stealing" it from her in the library.

She nodded dejectedly. "So…are we…okay now?" she asked worriedly, biting her lip.

He was distracted by her little habit, watching as her bottom lip was being pulled by her teeth, wondering what it would feel like for him to do it for her.

Snapping himself out of it, realizing she was waiting for an answer with baited breath, he answered quickly, "Yes, I would like to think so."

She let out the breath she had been holding. "Good," she smiled.

He gave her a half smile back, and she added, "I would hate to lose another friend."

Friend? They were friends?

His head jerked back up to search her face, and saw a sincere expression crossing it, while he noticed a hidden curious one beneath it at his reaction to her words.

She cocked her head, "Do you not think of us as friends, Severus?"

"…I didn't know if it would be welcome to you or not."

"What? Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" she laughed slightly.

Severus kept quiet.

Hermione's face fell at his lack of reaction and words.

"Severus?"

He wouldn't look at her until he felt her small, soft hand come up to rest on his that was still atop his propped knees.

"Will you talk to me? I don't like when you go all silent like this. You know you can trust me, right?"

He looked in her eyes, and decided that yes, he thought he could trust her.

"I…I just can't understand…why you…," she waited patiently for him to finish, watching his face as new emotions she never thought she would see were crossing it- nervousness and uncertainty.

"Why you would…_want_ to be…friends…with…me," he murmured.

Hermione sat listening, staring, not knowing how to reassure him how much she wanted to get to know him and how wonderful a person he truly was. He had been through so much in his life, including being lonely and used, and obviously it had slowly degraded his self-worth over the years.

With her hand still atop his, she scooted closer to him and began, "Severus," now feeling her eyes watering for an entirely different reason, "I really do like you. For as much as you treated me throughout the years, I forgive you. I know it was all an act, and why you had to."

He slowly brought his head up to finally look at her, and she watched as he thoroughly searched her face for any hint of dishonesty. Her heart broke for him realizing he truly didn't have any confidence of himself.

"You really are an amazing person. For someone to go through something that you did, it's astounding. And admirable. You were- are- truly a brave, loyal man."

She saw him begin to shake his head after turning away, and she quickly moved her hand from his to touch his cheek, turning his head back to her. She saw his eyes widen in surprise at her touch and her nearness, and she made sure he was looking at her before she continued.

"You are. And much, much more. You're…intelligent...bold, selfless, caring, funny- when you want to be-," she added, grinning, trying to come up with more adjectives quickly to add to her list, "modest, mysterious, different…attractive," she finished faintly.

His eyes widened substantially.

"I really do like you," she added, trying to convey more meaning into those few simple words.

Severus, meanwhile, couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here was this extraordinary, smart, and beautiful witch complimenting him and calling him attractive, wanting to be in his company, when she should just plain hate him. He had never seen those things in himself before, only loathing, and didn't understand how she possibly could. He didn't recall Lily ever saying anything remotely close to the heartfelt words she had just said about him. He didn't deserve her.

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "You deserve so much."

Severus, however, highly disagreed, and turned his head away again, attempting to hide his face and his emotions with his hair.

But Hermione was having none of it, and knew a higher course of action was needed in order to get him to listen and stop hating himself. To understand what she saw.

With a burst of courage and her heart beating wildly, holding in her breath, she again grabbed his cheek gently, brushing his hair away, turning it back to hers once more, waiting patiently for him to painfully bring his dark, beautiful eyes back to her own, before slowly raising her head and closing the space between them.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Severus- he just wants to be loved. By the way I'm not sure if wandless magic works like that, but for the sake of this story I'm saying it does. Hope you liked it, more coming soon! And Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow! I was absolutely blown away by all the reviews I received for the last chapter! Also, this story has now reached well over 100 reviews after the last chapter alone! That seriously means so much to me, you have no idea, and I'm happy to know you all are enjoying it so far. Thank you so much! **

**On another note, I am so sorry for falling off the face of the earth the past couple months. Between work, school, writer's block and drama-filled friends, I had neither the time nor energy to do what I wanted-including write. I could barely sleep. I really feel terrible making you all wait for this, and although in reality it was only two months it feels like it's been an eternity since I last updated! I hope you all don't hate me :( I know it hasn't been that long but it feels like it. Regardless, I am happy to be back, school is (finally) over, and I will hopefully be back up-to-speed on updates and not make you lovely peoples wait that long again. Admittedly, I had this chapter all typed out and ready to be posted a _long _****time ago**-** but I didn't like it. I wanted this chapter to be perfect (although I know it's most likely still not) so I scrapped it and just had to rewrite it, which took me ages to get around doing and I just wanted to get it out so I apologize if it's not what you expected! I'm sorry! Gah I just feel so bad and ashdfjdkl... I am going to shut up now, let you all enjoy this long-awaited-overdue chapter, and without further ado, here is chapter 12- and I hope it's worth the wait! And that Severus isn't too OOC…this story will likely be kinda fluffy from here on out, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I had JK Rowling's brain when she came up with her wonderful and amazing story & characters, I do not own it.**

* * *

As Severus watched her head move slowly closer to his own, her eyes closing, head tilted up, and lips opening just…_so_…in anticipation, his own eyes widened substantially with realization; she was going to kiss him again. Before he had time to appropriately react, his mouth opening slightly to stop her, he felt her familiar lips back on his, pressing gently, but not insistently, and in his mind he knew it was wrong.

This should not be happening, nor should have ever happened. But then why in his heart did it feel so _right? _His traitorous body knew it, and his eyes slid closed, his head turning to a better angle to gain better access to her delectable lips.

Although she had kissed him before, it was still all a new feeling to him. While in school, when he would walk by the common face-sucking couple, he would roll his eyes, scowl and go on his way, wondering how the act could ever be enjoyable (perhaps, he later thought, out of jealousy but more towards disgust, he would tell himself). But now, with her soft, tender lips moving soothingly over his, he finally could understand how bloody…_good _it felt. Her hand leisurely slid from his cheek into his hair, gently pressing her mouth against his so as not to scare him away, and she was also reminded of how soft his lips were from the first time she had kissed him- and he was lost in her.

It occurred to him how much more experienced she must be compared to him, and he quickly wondered if he should be doing anything besides sitting there letting her run her hands through his hair and her lips massage his. As the man, should he take control? Or should he let her do what she wanted? He didn't want to look like a fool- because, after all, he didn't know what the hell he was doing- and what's worse have her laugh at him. He didn't want to look like a bloody inexperienced adolescent, either.

He realized what he was thinking, and what's more what he was _doing_, and with every ounce of control swiftly pulled away, eyes snapping open to stare wide-eyed at her. Hermione's eyes were still closed, her lips slightly red, '_from our kissing,' _his mind decided to remind him, with a hint of a smile gracing her mouth. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared up at him innocently, with an expression that looked much like, "_Why'd you stop?"_

He saw her eyes close and head begin to lean toward his lips again, and this time, he had enough sense to take control.

"Mi- Hermione, stop." He hoped his use of her given name may startle her enough to cease her actions.

She didn't stop, however, and Severus briefly panicked, eyes widening once more, his head rearing back.

"Hermione," he said more forcefully, hoping to put as much of his "teacher voice" in the word as possible to startle her.

Hermione's head stopped, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He didn't want to have to literally push her off of him. She looked up into his face with a slightly hurt and confused expression.

'_Oh Gods, please don't look at me like that.'_

"Hermione-,"

"Severus, I just want you to know that I care about you even if you think no one does and you are _not _a despicable human being like you think you are and I-,"

"Hermione," he silenced her. "I am not going to deny that what just transpired was highly…enjoyable," Hermione sniffed softly at his refusal to say kiss, but ceased when she saw his serious and warning expression, "but…I know you are aware that this…cannot continue. I am your professor…," he saw her face fall, and instantly knew she would be disagreeing with him.

"I don't care!" she immediately exclaimed, her expression determined, "I don't care that you are my professor! Other than that, what is holding you back? I'm of age, much older than the students in my own year, I'll only be in school and have you as my professor for a total of four more months, I've been through a war, so have you, I think we both deserve something we want for once, and I know what I want! There is technically no rule against teacher-student relations in _Hogwarts: A History_- don't look at me like that! - And I know it would be frowned upon but I don't care! Severus, I don't care! I just…I want…," she sighed, her head falling into his shoulder, her arms going up to snake around his neck.

He laid still, his arms on either side of his body, knowing that if anyone were to see them they would be witnessing him in an awkward position of her practically hugging and spilling her emotions onto a stock-still Severus Snape lying on the ground of his ingredients closet, until he heard her murmur, "I know you're going to tell me I'm just a silly little girl who doesn't know what she wants… that I could never want you, that I don't deserve you, that I deserve more, try and push me away; but you're wrong. I do. _You _deserve more. I want to get to know you, I want to be your friend, I want…I want…you."

She lifted her head back up and reared back to stare into his eyes, a slight pout on her lips, determined to make him stop resisting.

"Please, Severus…," she whispered, before leaning back towards him. "I don't know why you deem me so special, but you deserve me; you deserve love, you deserve everything. Let me into your life. Please."

She didn't close her eyes this time, but chose to stare into his until their lips touched once more, waiting until she could witness him close his; she wasn't disappointed. Only when she watched him give in and gently close his eyes did she close hers, and revel in the feeling of his soft, thin lips that would so often spew venom and vindictive words, gently massage hers as if she would break. She could feel him trembling.

Severus allowed her to kiss him once again, whether it was because it was to get her to stop talking so she would get what she wanted or so he could kiss her again, she didn't know and he wouldn't admit to himself, but tried to kiss her much like their very first kiss on his birthday in his classroom- one where he suckled her lips and she had seemed to like- so as to not embarrass himself too much.

But when she moved her head downwards towards his neck and started to trail kisses, he lost his resolve. Moving them over what little was exposed of his neck, being careful of his scar he tried so hard to keep concealed, her nose brushing his throat, was a feeling he was not used to.

"Hermione! Hermione, stop," he breathed, pushing her away and scooting far away from her.

"What- what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"What? No, I Just…I…Hermione, you- we- I…I can't," he stammered.

Hermione was left at the other side of the room, breathing excitedly, disappointed.

"Severus, please stop ignoring me; unless I'm wrong I think we both want this and it's not technically against the rules and…"

"No! I-It's not that; I…I think…I want…to- to do this…I just- I'm not…very...I've never…" he struggled with his words, and Hermione saw his blush cover his cheeks before turning his head away, embarrassed.

She knew she was likely the only person he had ever shown his emotions so openly to like this before, besides Lily perhaps, but the question she wanted to know was, why was he behaving as if…?

Hermione's face screwed into a confused expression, before it dawned on her what he was trying to get across to her.

"Oh, Merlin, you've never…I mean, you're not…you've never…done this…before, have you?"

She saw him hesitate before he slowly shook his head, still refusing to glance at her, his hair now covering his face; however Hermione could still see the red staining his cheeks.

She sat, shocked. How could no one have ever kissed this adorable man?

"So, was I…was I your first kiss?" she asked softly, sheepishly.

He suddenly looked up at her then, his eyes searching hers thoughtfully, still sitting with his knees propped up to his chest although he now sat a decent way away from her, before nodding and saying, "Yes," quietly.

"So I…so you've never kissed anyone, until I…a month ago, and then now-," she trailed off not sure how to say it and not quite believing it either.

He only sat, watching her expression and reaction to his words, confused and slightly raising a brow. Gods, this was so mortifying; it was one thing to tell someone you've never gone…all the way…with someone before; it was another to admit you've never even been kissed _once _in your entire lifetime. Of course, he didn't believe it was that surprising. After all, who would have ever wanted to kiss him- the greasy git? No one even wanted to be in the same room as him, let alone a small, confined closet such as this. Now she would surely want nothing to ever do with him ever again…so humiliating…

"Oh gods, I…I'm sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't of-," she stammered.

Hermione was extremely horrified. She thought he would've at least had _one _kiss in his life! Now she had gone and ruined his first one, and perhaps make him more terrified and push her away more! '_Stupid, stupid, Hermione.'_ As much as it pleased her to know she was his first, she was still rather uncomfortable when it came to kissing- she had really only kissed Ron a few times and even then they were small and messy. She honestly had no idea where her courage came from… to kiss him like _that_…so…_sensually. _She supposed she just assumed he had had a few women throw themselves at him before in his life so he would want more than an innocent kiss and to show him she was not still just a silly little girl…She wished he could have been _her _first…

"Don't apologize," he muttered, swiftly interrupting her.

Hermione blinked, and he continued, "I'm not upset you were…I mean I think I am rather pleased you were my…first…kiss," he admitted uncomfortably.

Hermione smiled, genuinely surprised, "Really?"

"…I only apologize in advance for not being as experienced as you had hoped-," he continued.

"Oh, Severus, it doesn't matter!" she tittered, and Severus raised a brow at her daring continuous use of his first name, as well as her careless attitude as if what they were doing were completely normal. He was utterly perplexed by her.

He chanced a look at her, "It doesn't?" he stated more than asked, not believing what the girl was saying.

"No not at all," she smiled again, "In fact I think it's sort of…cute," she told him, and laughed even more at his expression.

'_Cute? She thinks I'm cute.' _He scoffed in his mind.

"I do not desire, nor need your immature terms of affection. I have never been nor will I ever be..."cute"."

She shrugged, "To me you are."

He ignored her comment and moved on, "I would have thought it would mean something to you; I'm sure you and Weasley were highly acquainted with one another," he sneered.

"No actually," her smile staying in place, sensing his jealousy, "It was only ever a hasty, sloppy peck on the lips that didn't really mean anything- to me anyway- it was nothing like what I just gave _you_," she saw his cheeks flame again.

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat.

"I'm not experienced as you think I am either, you know," she said, gradually scooting closer to him again. "Far from it."

Severus quickly tried to decide if he should try and move away from her once more, but didn't want to look a coward, like a scared animal running away from its predator, and there wasn't much space to move around in the cramped closet as it was.

She was soon seated next to him yet again, her side pressing against his, and he could feel her warmth radiating through her robes.

"I've, as much as I hate to admit it, really only ever kissed Ron."

"I find that rather hard to believe," he scoffed.

"What?"

"That you are not…experienced in this field of affection, as I am."

"You can say 'kiss' you know!" Hermione laughed warmly, causing his heart to flutter faintly.

He cleared his throat again, "Yes, well, kiss then. I suppose I believed a young woman of your looks would have the men flocking to her," he smirked.

"Of my looks?" she blinked innocently, raising an eyebrow slightly, silently mocking him.

He immediately regretted his words and chastised himself. He knew he had already told her unintentionally that he deemed her attractive several times already, and that he should for once think before he spoke around her. She seemed to let it go, though. For now.

They sat in silence for a bit, until he needed to ask the question that was pressing on his mind.

"I just still don't understand why you- I mean of all people, _me._"

She looked up at him, amusement playing in her wide brown eyes, "I think I just explained it all to you, and hoped that kiss would have _showed _you," she playfully rolled her eyes.

Severus was not convinced, however, and with a neutral expression said, "I don't think it will ever make sense to me, Hermione. I have never had any witch show any interest in me whatsoever; why would a beautiful, intelligent witch like you ever want _me?" _

"I don't think that's true," she told him, not without her face heating up from his compliments, "While in my rooms or even the Gryffindor Common Room and Great Hall I would hear girls whisper about you all the time; I knew a lot of girls who had a crush on you, and as they grew older thought you were quite sexy, actually."

He scoffed once more, "I highly doubt it."

"It's true!" she exclaimed. "It would make me quite jealous, really," she huffed.

He sneered, not believing any of it. However, now that he thought about it he did see Miss Parkinson and others stare at him with a faraway look in their eyes, that he figured meant they were daydreaming (not of him of course), from time to time…including _her_; even catching some staring at his arse as he turned around…he just never thought about it, he supposed, and didn't connect that it was actual _attraction_, refusing to believe girls actually thought of him in that way.

The silence stretched between them uncomfortably, until he had to ask one more question, "You think it is "cute"?"

She looked up at him again, a smile splitting her face at hearing Severus Snape forced to say the word 'cute', a laugh threatening to break free, "Think what is?"

"My…inexperience," he said, his face screwing up as if he had just eaten one of Dumbledore's lemon drops.

This time a giggle did slip out, and covering her mouth after seeing his slight grimace she said, "Yes. I'm happy you don't throw yourself at women and can control yourself, unlike most men I know," she smirked, "Plus it's quite adorable how shy and unsure you can be."

He sneered and looked ahead of him, sighing. This was all so foreign to him, continuously getting complimented from a young, beautiful woman who also found _him _attractive, and he had no idea how to act or what to do. A little voice kept nagging in the back of his mind that this was all a joke, this couldn't be real, she was lying. _Nothing_ this good had ever happened to him in his life- someone liking him, much less a highly attractive girl wanting to kiss him. He had always been told he was ugly all throughout his life- why would that change now? But then there was another voice, albeit quieter, telling him to just let it happen, let everything play out...

"I find it rather hard to think, too, that no woman has ever had the desire to kiss you, before me," she said, playing with her hands in her lap. He didn't think it was- being it was obviously true- but chose not to comment, opting to stare straight ahead at the opposite wall.

"I thought you would of had at least _one_ kiss. I know about...about Lily," she uttered softly, and his head whipped to her, giving her a dark, warning look.

"How do you know about her?" he asked lowly, dangerously.

"Um, Harry- Harry showed me...the memories," at his narrowed eyes she continued quickly, "I didn't want to at first, as it was a huge invasion of privacy, but then my curiosity got to me."

He decided not to make too much of a deal about it as everyone knew already anyway, thanks to Potter. He also then thought how dumb of a question it was to ask her. Frankly, he was tired of hearing about her.

He rolled his eyes, but her Gryffindor bravery urged her on, "So I thought...you and her, would have-,"

"My feelings were unreturned," he said shortly, "As always. She had only ever seen me as a friend- if that- nothing more."

"Well, they're returned now," she stated, pausing to wait for any reaction from him from those words, but when none came and she saw him continue to stare ahead of him, she added, "I- I'm sorry, that that happened to you," he snorted, "But, like I said," she continued, "I'm not as knowledgeable when it comes to this as you think I am either."

"Well then I suppose I am rather pleased," '_That's an understatement if I've ever heard one,' _he thought, "that you are, as well." _'_And _that she wouldn't do _that _to Weasley but to me is nice to think about also.'_

"Be that as it may, have you ever considered no one has ever desired to kiss me because I am simply an undesirable person?"

Hermione sighed. She knew his self-esteem had been shot to hell, but she had already told him all of the qualities she liked about him, kissed him, told him other girls thought of him as sexy, '_What man wouldn't like that?', _and he still didn't think he was desirable? She knew the memories of everything everyone has ever told him and done to him would not dissolve in just a few matter of minutes of her telling him all that but surely it might've helped a little…?

"Severus, I've already told you, you _are. I _think you are. I believe it's just your...cold demeanor that turns most people away and makes them afraid of you," she told him carefully. She sighed, "I, however, really don't have an excuse."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Easy. You were always an intelligent girl but you grew up to be an attractive young woman as well. The dimwitted boys are simply intimidated by you."

It was Hermione's turn to look skeptical, "And how do you know that?"

He smirked, "I was a teenage boy once as well, Hermione."

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"I also see your fellow male classmates gawk at you, quite openly, I might add, and find it rather hard to believe you have never noticed," he smirked. "I suppose your bushy head is always just buried in a book too far."

Hermione honestly _had_ never noticed, and it was news to her, but she was more thrilled that _he_ seemed a bit watchful and envious.

"Well, as much as I don't accept that reasoning, I hope _you're_ not intimidated by me."

"Not as much as your peers," he admitted. "I am not a teenage boy anymore. But I am still not skilled and a bit apprehensive around women I consider attractive."

"So…you think I'm attractive then?" she asked hesitantly.

Not being able to look into her eyes he instead looked at the wall above her head and jerkily nodded.

"…And I think you're attractive…" she continued, Severus dropping his eyes back to hers, "so…did you want to…to try this, then? See where it goes…?" she asked quite anxiously, biting her lip yet again, which caught Severus' eyes, who wondered if he might finally have a chance to do it for her.

He gulped inaudibly, and she watched his Adam's apple bob before, "As much as I know how frowned upon this would be…I…I cannot deny that I would like that, yes."

She breathed an inaudible sigh of relief and smiled. "Good, I would very much like to, too."

"That doesn't go to say you should run and tell anyone of this just yet, Hermione," she smiled at his use of her first name, "Can we agree, if we are still…_affiliated_ with each other by this time…to not tell Potter or Weasley until the end of your schooling?"

She smirked, "I know Severus; I'm not an idiot. But yes, I agree. Although Harry basically already knows," she reminded him.

Severus made a soft _hmph _sound, and turned to sit back, but Hermione lifted her hand and with her index finger tilted his chin back to face her.

Keeping her finger in place, they sat still, staring into the others' eyes until Hermione brought her other hand up to his knee once more, feeling the slight jerk of his leg as she did so, and looked down to his lips, all the while Severus holding in his breath.

"Would you like to, erm, practice…a little more, then?" she asked, wanting to sound suggestive, and, perhaps, sexy, but knowing it came out sounding quite nervous and inexperienced herself, hoped he would understand her meaning and settled for anxiously gnawing on her bottom lip once more to calm her nerves. And because she noticed Severus would curiously draw his eyes to her mouth when she did so was reassuring as well.

Severus felt his heart beat faster at the prospect of kissing her- again.

He cleared his throat, "I believe that sounds…pleasant," and she smiled at his way with words, before leaning in again, not realizing he was leaning into her also, only to bump noses with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she laughed.

She was mentally cursing herself, but stopped at seeing his embarrassed smile. She truly loved seeing him smile, any kind, and cherished every time he did so. No matter how small or toothless they were.

"It's alright," he told her softly, looking into her eyes.

She stared back, and again glanced over his face, appreciating his features. He truly was an attractive man. It suddenly hit her that she and him had just started…something, and that they were about to seriously kiss this time- one that wouldn't last for a second, be interrupted or have any mistakes this time around, hopefully. The only thing that made her feel less nervous was knowing the fact he was even more so less practiced at it than she was. It was always unpleasant with Ron, who had had more than enough sloppy practice with Lavender.

She didn't have to dwell long on her ex, however, for she saw Severus boldly nearing closer to her face and herself unconsciously closer to his. She felt butterflies in her stomach knowing that he wanted to kiss her as well. She didn't know why she felt so nervous; she had kissed him before after all! That little thought in itself made her smile, knowing _she _had snagged Severus Snape.

And then his lips were on hers of their own accord, ceasing all thought in her overactive brain, and she closed her eyes, simply enjoying the feel of his leisurely moving over hers. She breathed a sigh of surprise as he suddenly, confidently took her bottom lip between his teeth, much like their first kiss in the classroom, and nipped lightly. She moaned softly at the sensation and he abruptly moved away.

"I'm sorry, did I…did I hurt you?"

"What? Oh, no! No, it's fine, I- I liked it," she blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry, I don't…I don't know what-," he stuttered.

"Just do what feels right," she reassured him. He gave her a worried look. She shrugged and blushed herself, "That's just what I've been told to do."

His cheeks tinged pink again before she saw him nod and move closer to her again.

He tilted his head and pressed his lips to her neck, much like she did him, and gasped at the sensation. Ron or no one had ever kissed her there, and it felt so…sensitive. They weren't open-mouthed kisses, which was fine by her being they both most likely weren't comfortable enough to do that yet, but only gentle pecks of adoration, and she leaned her head to the side to allow him better access. To steady herself, she rested her hands atop his shoulders and was admittedly surprised by how strong they felt. He made his way up to her mouth, his lips pressing over her throat, jawline, cheek, the edge of her mouth, and hesitated before again kissing her lips. She felt him shudder slightly again and knew he was nervous. She knew he probably began at her neck merely because she had done so to him and to prepare himself for the real thing. She smiled, and to ease his tension ran her fingers through his silky, long hair that she loved. He seemed to like it too, for he visibly relaxed, calming all his muscles and sighing quietly.

In response, he finally moved a hand to her waist and the other to cup her cheek gently, shakily, while maintaining a sitting position facing her. Severus, meanwhile, was in heaven. He was a ball of emotions of being nervous, exhilarated, worried, surprised, confused and just plain happy for once in his life. He had actually gotten something he wanted. A woman he liked, who was gorgeous and brilliant, was kissing him. _Him. _It was indescribable. He didn't know what he was doing, quite honestly, but went by instinct.

He slowly leaned in more, and they continued to gently massage the other's lips with their own until Hermione pulled back reluctantly, needing oxygen. As she pulled back, she drunk in the rare sight of his more vulnerable side, with his eyes still closed and lips more red and hair slightly muffed. He looked beautiful to her.

She watched as his eyes slowly opened in front of her, her face still only an inch away.

"So, um how was that for your first real kiss?" she whispered.

He slowly smiled shyly, his eyes still half-mast. She took that to mean "good".

Hermione grinned, and then suddenly grabbed his hand before he could move it too far from her cheek and linked his fingers with hers, settling it between their bodies.

Severus smiled to himself (he felt himself doing that quite often in the last hour, he realized), and both leaned their heads back against the wall, Hermione leaning hers more on his shoulder, and closed their eyes, both thanking whatever deities granted their wish.

They sat there for about a half-hour longer, not speaking, as it wasn't necessary, resting their eyes, enjoying being in the others' presence.

As Severus breathed slowly, nearly on the verge of sleep, Hermione suddenly sat up.

"Severus!"

His eyes snapped open, frowning at the witch, "What is it, know-it-all?"

She nearly stuck her tongue out at him for his little nickname for her from her third year, "You said you can't unward the door wandlessly, correct?"

He raised a brow, "Yes…"

"But couldn't you, though, do a summoning charm? It is simple enough to do without a wand and the bottom of the door looks like it has enough of a crack for a wand to roll under…," she wondered aloud. "I don't know why I didn't think of that before…"

He smirked, "Know-it-all indeed," and held his hand out for his wand as he summoned it wordlessly, both watching as it rolled hastily under the door and into his outstretched palm.

She smiled cheekily at him as he unclasped their hands and stood to undo the many powerful wards he had placed on the closet after certain _student_s began breaking into it; he looked pointedly at her as he did so, only for her to continue to grin up impertinently at him.

He opened the door and held it, and held out his other hand to pull her up.

Standing up and walking out past him, she waited until she heard the sound of him closing the closet door to turn around and wrap her arms around his neck again, promptly kiss him full on the lips quickly one last time, before whispering, "You're a really rather lovely kisser, by the way," and turn and sway out of his classroom, not without her turning, smiling, and winking, before he could even register what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: A sort of rushed ending, I know (sigh) It's going to start to get better though! Hope this chapter wasn't too rusty from my little break…I honestly don't know what to think of it or if I like it and feel like my writing has gone a little out of shape in my absence :/ I know that no writer likes what they write though. But please please please let me know what you think and review! Every single one truly helps and encourages me!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Um…hi? Was the last chapter really that bad? Does anyone read this story anymore? I didn't really get much reaction to it…I was hoping to make it a bit awkward to read, as it was highly awkward for them!**

**In any case, my muse is not really with me as of late, and I only hope this chapter is better than the last and I sincerely apologize if it's not. I **_**am **_**trying…**

**Just a reminder, I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I had JK Rowling's brain when she came up with her wonderful and amazing story & characters, I do not own it.**

* * *

Hermione had an extra pep in her step walking the halls after leaving Severus's classroom. She and him were now an _item!_ She did the impossible. It was her plan to get to know him, and she had actually snagged him! She was practically squealing inside her head, as girly as a thing that was to do. At least, she liked to hope they were. She didn't think he was one to let her kiss him and then do nothing about it. If he didn't want it, he would have instantly pushed her away, took all of Gryffindor's points and then some. And didn't he say he _wanted _to try this, whatever it was? She prayed he wouldn't still force her away after everything that had just occurred. As she left he still seemed rather shocked at the whole thing.

She realized she was sporting a rather silly grin across her face whilst making her way back to her rooms, earning several strange looks from passing professors that had the duty of patrolling for the evening. She ignored them and could only focus on her luck of that night. Walking in, she was happy to be Head Girl and have her own rooms to herself- she would have no idea where to start to explain her longer than normal detention, her strange, permanent smile that was plastered on her face, or why she was walking in at nearly midnight to a bunch of nosy, interfering girls. She didn't have to hear any prattle from her cat, at least. Crookshanks was already sprawled on his favorite spot across her duvet when she walked straight into her bedroom, and didn't even bat an eye at her return. She quickly undressed into her night clothes, and crawled under the sheets. Although the next day was a Saturday and she wasn't quite exactly required to wake up early, she was fairly exhausted and could only think of sleep. Before drifting off and turning on her side, her lips slightly curled up contently, she only had the one thought on her mind of her new, _'We are obviously more than just friends now; Should I call him 'boyfriend? No, too contemporary; perhaps beau? Suitor?...Male friend? ' _she frowned; and of what would happen the next day.

Severus, meanwhile, was stuck in his classroom rooted to the spot she had left him in, standing outside his closet, his back pressed against the wood, his arms behind him as if guarding the door. He could only stare straight ahead of him, his focus solely on the ground. His thoughts were running through his mind at a million miles per hour. He could barely process what just occurred between himself and Hermione Granger. He could, however, recall the following: they were trapped in his godforsaken closet, thanks to her; she had kissed him. Again; she told him he was a wonderful man and human being in not-too-few words, much to his unease; her know-it-all tendencies had gotten them out and then before she had so suddenly left, not without brushing her lips against his quickly one last time, told him he was a rather decent kisser. It was certainly a somewhat different, but pleasant, night for him, all in all.

Blinking, in a daze he stepped into his adjoining rooms and kicked off his boots upon closing the door. He quickly walked into his bathroom to take in his appearance. The first thing he noticed was his hair, which was looking quite different from its normal appearance; he couldn't say it was ever neat- as he had heard more than enough times in his life how "greasy" it was, thank you very much- but whereas it was always straight, down and plain it was now looking as if he had just walked into some high winds. Tufts were sticking up in random places and looking as if it had gained sudden volume. His lips were the next thing that caught his notice, looking as if they had more color and were still slightly swollen. His eyes traveling downwards, he was startled to see a small- '_Oh what the devil are these damned things called,' _he thought- _hickey, _where his neck met his jawline. He smirked. He didn't remember her leaving one. Perhaps it was her way of…claiming him. The possessive man in him reared its head, and he smirked wider, hoping he had left a similar mark on her when he had been busy kissing her own throat in his nervousness, and that Weasley might see it. But then probably not, as he did not know what the hell he was doing, he simmered. Finally, he took in his robes, which were clearly ruffled and askew, as they never were. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a couple buttons had even been undone. _'Sneaky little minx.'_

Taking a step back from his small mirror, his hands gripping the edges of his sink, his eyes snapped back to his face, scrutinizing his features. Instantly, he saw two black, glaring eyes, a too-large nose, and a harsh, thin line for a mouth, oily and limp-looking hair, pale, sickly skin, and worry lines that were an apparent testament to his old age. He didn't even want her to see the rest of his body. Add in a downright dreadful personality and you get an entirely horrendous person.

'_How you can ever find anything in me attractive, Hermione, I'll never understand.' _

Scowling, he whipped around, his robes swishing from the sudden movement, and stalked into his bedroom, deciding it had been a long enough day and decided to call it a night. Now in a damper mood, he ripped off his many-layered garments of clothing one-by-one, ripping open his vest and dress shirt and peeling his undershirt up and over his head, then letting his trousers fall abruptly to the floor, leaving him in only his pants and unceremoniously flinging himself on top of his overly large four-poster. '_As if I would ever have anyone else in my bed besides me,' _he scowled, squeezing his eyes shut.

A little voice in the back of his mind reminded him of a certain wild-haired, beautiful witch that, despite all of his insecurities and unattractive qualities, wanted him. And suddenly, before settling for sleep, he wasn't in such a depressing disposition.

* * *

Hermione woke in a more pleasant mood than she had in weeks, and sitting up and stretching her limbs, reached over to pet Crookshanks who was now lying on the pillow next to her head, snoozing and purring contentedly.

It was the weekend, and that meant sleeping in, no classes, and leisure time. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go and see her friends, however; namely Ron. Well, they weren't exactly friends anymore, anyway. Perhaps Harry, if he didn't seem hesitant to talk to her.

Hoisting herself out of bed and dressing and going through her regular morning routine, she reluctantly walked out of her rooms, deciding to take her day one step at a time and see where it went rather than planning on anything.

It was nearing nine, so she decided to leave for the Great Hall. She saw Ron and Harry, the latter smiling and waving to her, and she smiled faintly back, but decided to sit nearer down by where Ginny, Luna, and Neville were sat. She chanced a quick glance at the Head Table, and was slightly surprised but pleased to see Severus already looking at her, no matter with no emotion crossing his features. She gave him a secret smile, and was amused to see him look around briefly; making sure no one was observing their exchanges before he gave her a small but meaningful smile back. Turning back she attempted to listen in on her friends' conversation. She didn't participate in any of their particular short- or, rather uninteresting- discussions, but smiled, nodded, and said a small comment here and there when it was required of her. Looking out of the corner of her eye where the boys sat, Ron was animatedly telling Harry something, whom looked to be not even close to listening and eying his plate, poking at his food. Ron seemed to soon give up for he began stuffing himself again. Harry looked up and just so happened to catch her eye, before making a slight gesture meaning he wanted to talk to her later.

Students and staff alike began standing, stretching, and shuffling out of the Hall, Hermione doing the same. Not expecting Harry to want to talk so soon, he startled her by rushing up behind her and poking her in the side. He had apparently left Ron behind, along with Ginny.

"Hey, 'Mione," he breathed.

"Oh, hello Harry," she greeted.

"So, how was detention last night then?" Harry asked, his voice thick with implication.

"Erm, well..," she looked around her quickly, "Not here."

He merely gave her a confused but curious look, and followed her back to her rooms. Opening her door, Crookshanks was already there, mewling and weaving between her legs for attention. Picking him up, she strode over to her couch, settling a purring Crookshanks in her lap, patting the spot next to her inviting Harry to sit.

He did so, and immediately began with his inquisitiveness, "So?"

She sighed, "We got trapped in his supply closet."

Harry chuckled, "Oh really?"

"It's not funny! The only reason it happened is because I fell climbing, and trying and failing to get his bloody ingredients for organizing. Honestly with the way that man is obsessed with clean and pristine in the classroom it would seem like his stores would be the same," she huffed.

Harry immediately sobered, "Oh. Are you alright?" He asked concernedly, looking her up and down from head to toe.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I bumped my head and sort of passed out, but Sev- Professor Snape helped me." She quickly corrected herself, but knew he had caught it and had given herself away.

Harry smirked, "Helped you, did he? And 'Severus'? You guys are now on first name basis I take it?"

She blushed, "Yes. He revived me, and then asked me if I were alright and scorned me in the same sentence in typical Professor Snape fashion and tried to walk out but…the door was locked."

"Ah. Why couldn't you guys just unward it?"

"He didn't have his wand on him, and he said he couldn't unward it without a wand. That he had left it on his desk rushing to help me."

Harry seemed to think for a moment, "Well that makes sense then. How did you end up escaping?"

"I realized he could just summon his wand underneath the crack of the door, and then unward it."

"Oh...how long were you both trapped in there?"

"About four hours, I think."

Harry whistled, "Blimey. So…do I even want to ask what you guys ended up doing to pass the time?" he asked uncomfortably.

Hermione shifted, "Well, it's nothing _that _bad. We ended up…kissing…some more, though," she murmured, her face flaming.

His face lit up with surprise and a hint of disgust, "What? You're joking!"

Hermione quickly cast a Muffliato charm on her door, "Harry, please. You're going to have to keep it down if we talk about this."

"Right, sorry. I just…this has become quite a bit of a shocker for me, you know?"

"I know, it's…been one for me, as well," she paused, looking down and scratching her half-kneazle behind the ear.

"I mean it's…it's Snape," at her warning glare, Harry backtracked, "Like I said, I'm happy for you both, and he deserves some happiness, it's just…I just still can't believe- I mean you and him- _kissing_," he made a face, "again."

"I know, Harry," she set down her familiar as he began to squirm, and sat back up to face him.

"So…erm, you don't have to tell me, how you got to that point…if you don't want to, but, I'm curious…"

Hermione smiled softly, "Well, I can't quite remember everything we said, but somehow we got on the topic of friends and I told him I'd like to think of him as one of my friends, would like to talk to him and hold discussions with, to which he immediately clammed up and looked uncomfortable. I asked him what was wrong and he told me he didn't understand why I would ever want to be friends with him. I tried to tell him all of his attributes I found endearing and that I liked but he wouldn't listen so I…I kissed him."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but before she knew what he was going to say she continued, "He did try to push me away. He tried to make me see all the bad in him but I wouldn't listen. He had to go through so much and he's been denied so much in his life. Soon we got on the topic of how," she paused, not knowing if Severus wanted her to share something so personal, especially to the boy-who-lived, but didn't know how else to explain it, "...inexperienced we both were," she looked up to search his face for any hints of amusement, but at seeing there was none and only a straight face waiting eagerly for her to continue, she sighed, "And I…I asked him if he wanted to try- whatever this thing we have is- out. And he said he would like that, so we…erm, we kissed again. For a while, and it was…it was nice, Harry."

Harry slightly made a face once more but soon recovered, "I feel like you should be telling Ginny all of this. As long as he didn't force himself on you…"

"No, Harry, he wouldn't do that! He was quite adamant about pushing me away, actually. If anything, I suppose I forced myself on him," she chortled. "And I can't tell Ginny. You're the only one who knows anything of this, remember?" Harry was silent.

Harry sniffed but didn't say anything for some time, both sitting comfortably on her couch until he said, "You know, I think only you could, Hermione. Get as close to Snape as you did, I mean."

Hermione smiled again, before changing topics, "How's Ron?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, um, he's well…he's Ron."

"That doesn't really tell me-,"

"He's still angry with you. Dunno why, but he's pretty intent on never talking to you again."

Hermione sighed, "Just as well then. And Gin?"

"I…I haven't told her anything, trust me, but, I think she may have…figured something out…along the lines…she wants to talk to you."

"Really? How do you mean?"

"She keeps muttering about you and Snape and how you and I are right gits for not telling her what happened. I take that to mean she knows something."

"Oh. I guess I don't mind her knowing being I need a girl to tell all of this to-," Harry seemed to adamantly agree, for he enthusiastically nodded, "-as long as you two don't tell anyone else. If Ron ever finds out, I can't imagine what he'll do."

"He'll probably run straight down to the dungeons and try to castrate him right on the spot. I'll wager Snape beats him to it, though," Harry said jokingly.

Hermione smiled, although it wasn't genuine. She was still quite down about losing Ron as a friend. No matter how big of a prat he was being.

Harry seemed to notice, and tried to change subjects, "Well, you know, it's already almost the middle of February, which means Valentine's Day is coming up," Hermione merely rolled her eyes, and Harry snickered, "I know, I know; not your favorite holiday. The only reason I think of it is because Gin won't stop bringing it up and making sure I remember," he rolled his eyes as well, "Maybe good ol' Snape'll do something for you?"

Hermione laughed, "Somehow I doubt it, Harry. I mean we just started our…whatever this is. I wouldn't expect him to do anything."

Harry shrugged. "You never know with him. From what you've told me, I think he adores you quite a bit. And, if it's anything to go by with my mother, when he loves someone, he does with his whole heart."

Hermione smiled at Harry's attempt to encourage her with anything he knew about love and matters of the heart, especially where it concerned the dark potions professor, being he so clearly would rather have her speak of this with Ginny or Luna or any female for that matter.

An hour went by, and they passed the time talking of other things that were going on in their lives until he told her that he should probably get going so Ron or any of the others weren't wondering too much where he had gone. Everyone, after all, knew that she and Ron were in the middle of a row and and didn't want to bother her if she were upset, or further bother her if she were reading or studying- which both seemed likely for she rarely showed face the past few days. So, their friends didn't bother in trying to find her. Although, she was a bit insulted and down that none of her friends came by to ask if she were alright, however she supposed she preferred the solitude for once, and being able to talk to Severus now as well.

Hermione decided she would rather talk to Ginny in a few days' time rather than today. Perhaps _after _bloody Valentine's Day so she wouldn't be subject to hearing all of the mushy things she would be doing for Harry or what she suspected he would be doing for her. But then, she supposed if she talked to her after the damned holiday she would be stuck hearing what happened no matter when she talked to her.

After lounging about in her room a bit longer, Hermione decided to once again go to the library to relax, and to escape Ginevra's gushing, and then her accusations and fired off questions as to what was going on with her and Snape for just a little while longer. She wouldn't be forced to see much of anyone there being it was the weekend and she was the only one she knew who enjoyed staying in and reading for pleasure. Except perhaps maybe Severus.

Much to her expectation, the library was quite empty for a Saturday at almost one in the afternoon, save for the frazzled students who were cramming in for their N.E.W.T.s. Hermione was quite happy she had decided to take hers early, and pass with flying colors.

She once again took her spot in her favorite chair and opened the random book she had plucked off the shelf while walking in; she thought every book in the library interesting, so it didn't matter what she had chosen. Opening it, she had apparently picked one about the Goblin Wars.

She had just begun getting into it when she saw rather than heard someone fall into the chair seated adjacent to her out of her peripheral. Looking up from her book, she was surprised but glad to see that it was Severus.

"Hello," he greeted her lowly.

"Hi," she returned softly.

He nodded towards her book, "Goblin Wars? I figured you would rather choose to read something more practical."

"It is practical! I mean, I find it…interesting."

"Yes because the way you were staring off into space several times makes it seem highly stimulating."

She closed the large tome, "Are you here to simply mock me on my book choices or are you here for a reason?" she asked defensively but without malice.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Her face softened, "Oh, well, what do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged again, "Anything I suppose. I figured being we are now, ah…well more than friends?" She smiled and nodded, "More than friends, then, that…I should get to know you a little better."

Hermione placed her book on the table next to her, "I figure I should be doing the same. But perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere? Perhaps my rooms? Or yours might be better, being it might be a little less unusual for me to be seen going into your classroom than for you to be going into my Head Girl rooms," she laughed nervously.

He nodded his head in agreement, "I believe that arrangement can be made."

* * *

**A/N: Just a short chapter for the time being, sorry there wasn't much Severus. I figured you would like a little break from the longer ones. I'm curious, would you all like to see Hermione and Ron make up and be friends again? Or do you like him as a prat? Personally I like to bash him but if it's not what you guys want I'm happy to oblige :) please let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Whoo! Have I ever told you how much I love you guys? **

**Apparently, a lot of you _really _don't like Ronald XD almost all of you! So I think you can guess where I plan on going with him…I won't be giving anything away yet though :3 (sorry to any Ron-lovers out there!)**

**I've typed this chapter out surrounded by a rambunctious family in the car and in a hotel room, which is a lot harder than I originally thought. So I apologize if it's not the greatest chapter yet, but I tried ._. I wanted to get this out days ago, but it was not possible /: I'm sorry! **

**Thank you for the reviews! I love reading them, and they let me know people are coming back for more! Thanks again :-) **

**warning: there be some fluff ahead!**

* * *

Hermione had just sat down on Severus's long, comfy couch, stretching her legs out and admiring his private rooms that no one else had the luxury of being in. She was interrupted by a cough.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she laughed nervously, instantly shifting her feet to the floor. Severus was standing at the other edge, waiting for her to move so he could sit as well.

"It's fine," he smirked softly, taking a seat carefully, deliberate not to sit too close to her. He sat with his hands folded in his lap, his back hunched over.

After a beat of silence Hermione broke the tense air, "So…,"

"So."

She laughed lightly, albeit nervously, "Um, you have really nice rooms."

"Thank you."

"They're much better than mine anyway."

He barked a laugh, "I doubt that. Head Boy and Head Girl rooms are quite luxurious. Professors' rooms are rather infinitesimal and confined."

"Well, you have room for books anyway! My rooms have no space for them, let alone a bookshelf! I mostly have them stacked up in a corner."

"I don't think any bookshelf is large enough to hold all of _your _books as it is, am I correct?" he smirked.

She blushed, "Perhaps." They were surrounded by silence again, Hermione quickly trying to think of something, anything, they could talk about. There was so much she would like to talk about with him, and she had no idea where to start.

"What's your favorite color?" she blurted out, immediately chastising herself in her mind for such a stupid question. She could have discussed theories, books, potions, the weather for Merlin's sake, and she comes up with colors-

"Blue", he answered promptly.

She gaped at him.

"What? Surprised it is not black, silver, or green? Shocking, I know. However, I do like my house for _more _than just its colors-,"

"No, that's not it! Well, I guess it sort of is, I just…that was just such a dumb question! I wasn't expecting you to answer, I thought you would ridicule me-,"

"This isn't the classroom Hermione, I wouldn't mock you. And it was not that foolish of a question," he interposed.

She felt her cheeks flame, and looked down to hide her embarrassment.

He smiled softly, watching her. He rather liked seeing her in her blushing mortification, as cruel as that sounded. She just looked so…innocent, pure.

He cleared his throat, "What is your favorite book?"

Her head snapped up to him, grateful for the subject change, "Oh 'Hogwarts: A History', without a doubt," she smiled.

"Not 'Goblin Wars of the Ages'?" he teased her, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, but laughed, "No, I can't say it is. 'Hogwarts: A History' was the very first book I read about the wizarding world when I first learned about magic. I found it so fascinating…I guess it just stuck with me through the years."

He nodded, "I can understand. When I was young and learned of my inherited genes, when my mother informed me I was something called a "wizard", I wanted to learn as much about it as I could. For some reason I was particularly taken with the dark arts; perhaps because as much as I was picked on by other children and neglected and abused by my parents, I wanted to be able to defend myself. Every summer I could not wait to leave my depressing, dismal home to go back to Hogwarts. Though I was typically picked on there as well."

He looked at Hermione then, seeing her once playful and smiling expression replaced with that akin to sadness and sympathy.

She was so taken aback that Severus seemed as if he were discussing the weather when he spoke of his terrible childhood. She knew his adulthood was dreadful, being alone and hated, but to hear of why he was the way he was, was disheartening. She didn't know anyone who could go through what he did, besides himself, and keep going through his days somewhat normally whereas others would not be able to get out of bed in the morning, if they hadn't already offed themselves. She knew he wasn't ever truly happy, but just the fact he could keep going was…incredible.

"I'm sorry your childhood was not a happy one. I had no idea what you went through…," she paused, waiting for his reaction to her words, whether it be annoyance to her pitying nature or indifference, she wanted to wait before she said more.

To her surprise, and even more, sorrow, he did nothing except stare straight ahead, emotionless.

"Severus?"

His head whipped to hers, apparently interrupted out of a deep thought.

"I'm sorry, I was just…thinking."

"I can see that," she said carefully, her lips curving up softly, "What were you thinking about?"

"…Nothing."

"Severus," she began, scooting a millimeter closer, reaching an arm out to place a hand atop his that was now resting on his lap, and noticed it twitch faintly and his eyes immediately look to the spot their skin was touching, transfixed by it, "If we're going to be more than friends…I want to be open with each other. Honest. I want to tell each other everything, I want us to get to know the other- their past, their hopes, their dreams…," she trailed off, "I want to really know you. I know I won't find out everything about you today, right _now, _but I would like to start."

He sighed, "…I was just…reflecting on my childhood...that's all."

She dared to move even closer to him, her thighs now nearly touching his own, her hand still over his.

"What about your childhood?" she asked softly.

With his eyes still trained on her thumb now caressing the back of his hand, he took a deep breath, "As you probably know, my whole life has been…well, a joke," he laughed joylessly, speaking slowly. "I grew up in an old, dingy, rather shabby, soiled…cheerless house in Spinner's End. We had little to no money, for even food at times. My mother would sit back and let my father do as he pleased; I knew she wasn't happy with her life. It was if she had no voice. She would get up, make miniscule meals or make do with what little food we did have, sometimes sew my tattered, too-large clothing, speak maybe two words to me such as to clean dirt off my trousers or to tell me my father was coming home, and then go to bed after having a particular nasty shouting match with my father when he would return from his job at the mills. My father…was a completely whole other story. I know for a fact he hated his life, as well as me. I was just a mistake and another mouth to feed. He would leave early and come home late at night always in a bitter mood. He was nearly always drunk. He would then begin shouting at my mother for a trivial reason, who in turn would bravely shout back. Sometimes he would hit her. Sometimes he would do the same to me. My mother was indeed a witch and my father a muggle, but he did not like magic. She didn't want to upset him. He did not steal or break her wand or anything of the sort, but he would immediately become upset if he saw her use it even once. I know deep down she wanted to protect me, but she was simply afraid. And despite all of that, she loved him. I never understood why. Likely because he was the only one who ever truly loved her in her life, at one time. Most of the time I would play or read outside to escape it all; the shouting, throwing of objects and abuse- however I had to be watchful of the other children who would gladly bully me if they saw me as well. My unkempt, badly-matched clothing, hair, and nose were usually the choice of ridicule," he sneered.

Hermione watched him with wide eyes as he talked. She couldn't believe what he was saying. He obviously has never known true love or even that a single person cared a modicum for his well-being his entire life- not even his parents- the two people in everyone's life who should love their child unconditionally no matter what. She could just imagine a little, long black-haired little boy with wide, frightened eyes watching as his parents fought and his mother be slapped, sitting in a corner and crying. She then thought of what he had said when his father would sometimes do the same to him. She didn't even want to picture him being smacked by his unloving father.

_'No wonder he doesn't like to be touched…,'_

"Severus, I-I'm so sorry," she spoke quietly. She could feel the tears begin to brim her eyes. "No child should ever be treated that way. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." She continued to rub circles on the top of his hand with her thumb, and then hesitated before leaning over and kissing his cheek gently. She felt him stiffen but soon relax.

He seemed to snap out of it, blinking several times and looking back to her, moving his arm away from her caring touch, "No; I am sorry. We came down here to talk and begin learning about the other, I don't mean to dampen and discourage you with sob stories of my life-," he didn't know what he was doing, telling her all that. He didn't want her thinking he had baggage and would be more than she could handle or, god forbid, pity him. He had never in his entire life told anyone that- not even Lily. She knew some, but never bothered to ask, and he never wanted to tell her every detail. He didn't know what it was about this witch that made him feel so open, so full of trust-

"But that's what we _are_ doing; I'm learning about you and your life, Severus, I don't mind at all. I hope you don't. I would…I would like to know everything about you; where you grew up, your childhood, parents, everything," she smiled again softly.

He shrugged lightly, "Regardless, it is over now."

"But that doesn't excuse how they treated you," she told him, though he continued to stare ahead of him.

"What happened to them?" she asked gently, curious.

He blinked, "…They died while in my seventh year. My father died of an accident at the mills and my mother apparently died of depression a month after."

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, "Oh, Severus…,"

"I was quite alright, Hermione. They did not love me; therefore I did not care for them much. We were not a loving family."

"But…what did you do? Where did you go?"

"They left me their house in Spinner's End; most likely because they did not have anyone else to leave it to. They left me the bit of money they did have, surprisingly, which was not much."

"Oh…don't you still live there?" she asked concernedly.

"Yes…in the summers only, though. For some reason I cannot bring myself to rid of the awful place."

"…Maybe you still hold onto it because you feel as if that's all you deserve?" she suggested, hoping she was wrong.

He smirked, "I suppose that's part of it; though I couldn't afford another home even if I wanted one."

"Oh," she began sadly, "Well, maybe if you save up, you can find a better home, or I mean, if we're still, erm together, that is to say, we can…put our money together and- and find someplace and, you know, live…together," she said nervously, hoping to lighten the conversation even just a little. It was quite odd to be talking of a future together with Severus Snape so soon, though not unwanted. It just seemed like the right thing to say.

Severus lifted up a corner of his mouth at her hopeful expression though, promptly easing her nervousness. The girl had already pulled out his dreaded, secret past and was already talking of a future with him. Interesting.

"Perhaps."

The rest of their conversation eventually eased up and was not as tense or depressing. They flowed into talking of Hermione's home life as well- which was not nearly as horrific as Severus's- her parents, and at Severus's worried but roundabout and indirect question of if her parents were to meet him if they would like him or not, Hermione instantly alleviated his fears with her laughter and reassurance of their loving, happy attitudes. Severus was sure she were telling the truth if just her personality were anything to go by. He still wasn't certain if just because _she_ loved him, anyone else would. Especially if it were her _parents_, and they would soon be finding out their only daughter was seeing a man twice her age, whom was also her professor. Yes, that would go over well.

But her expression sobered all-too-soon, and at his request if she were okay, she quickly reassured him she was fine; just that her parents were somewhere in Australia without any of their memories that she even existed. She knew they were alright, she just needed to find them first. Severus silently vowed to himself he would do everything in his power to search for her parents. He had connections; he was a spy for gods' sake.

They also spoke of how, on their way to his rooms, they had passed Ginevra and he inquired at the look the youngest Weasley had given Hermione.

"She is not only angry at you because her dimwitted brother is, is she?" he growled.

She smiled lightly at his, what seemed to be, protectiveness.

"Oh, right, that," she laughed anxiously. "Um, remember how I told you that Harry, well, knows?" At his slow nod and narrowed eyes she continued, "Well, he hasn't told her or anyone, but he thinks that she figured it out for herself. So I guess now she wants to speak with me. I don't think she's _angry _with me, per se, just wants to talk. That's why I was hiding out in the library, because I didn't want to talk to her about it just yet. Mainly because I did not want to hear her gushing on and on about Harry and Valentine's Day, like she inevitably will," she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Instead of his annoyance of the fact that another person knows of their prohibited relationship like she was expecting, she saw him go rigid.

"Do you…are you not fond of Valentine's Day?" he asked. She thought she heard a trace of apprehension in his words, but decided she was imagining things.

"Well, I mean I don't _hate_ it…I suppose it just bothers me, after all these years being alone and seeing everyone else disgustingly in love…why, do you like it?" she jokingly asked.

He sneered, "Absolutely not. I believe Lockhart ruined any shred of tolerance I had for the blasted holiday. However, I believe I am in the same position as you as seeing fools disgustingly intermingling," he smirked. "I just…supposed being you are a young woman you would like to receive…_something_."

'_Way to be inconspicuous, Severus,' _he thought with an internal smirk.

She didn't seem to realize what he was planning however, "Oh. Well, I suppose flowers would be nice. No one has ever given me anything before- not even Ron…Or chocolates! I really love chocolate. Especially from Honeyduke's. Or actually no," Severus was beginning to get exasperated and worried, "You know, that's all unoriginal and cliché, what I think I would really like, is to have a romantic picnic, you know something different. Something…personal. Or something of the sort."

Severus nodded, and attempted to steer the conversation away from the dreaded "holiday" as much as possible.

Over the course of the next few days, Hermione and Severus had meaningful and insightful conversations in the comfort of his rooms after her classes of the day, including theories, books, potions, and the weather, becoming a routine, learning much more about the other, drinking tea or, once, Severus calling a house-elf to bring dinner when she stayed well into the night (which in turn had caused a whole other discussion of her feelings about house-elves, and Severus adamantly promising he would not do it again). Though her detentions were technically, now, over, she still had to be careful, and either used a disillusionment charm or borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry knew where she was going, and Ginny thought she did as well, attempting to get Harry to spill what he knew, who would then tell the fiery redhead Hermione would tell her in her own time. Ginny would then begin speculating, quite suggestively, on what she thought they were doing in the privacy of the professor's rooms for hours on end. After Harry would pretend-vomit he would then tell his girlfriend of two years Hermione was not that type of girl and even if she was it was none of their business. Harry knew Ron was probably curious as to Hermione's whereabouts during the night as well, but didn't want to ruin his dignity by asking.

Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and Hermione was in a relatively off mood. If she saw one more pink hearted valentine floating through the air or shoved into by an annoying couple one more time she was sure she would vomit. Harry would joke that she were becoming more and more like Severus every day, but she was not in the mood for jokes. Speaking of Severus, she noticed he was still in his typical, bitter mood now that Valentine's Day had arrived, but that he had also seemed…nervous? Worried? She couldn't tell, but something seemed off in him as of late when he had not even scolded Neville for blowing up his cauldron yet again, continuously fidgeting with his sleeves while sitting at his desk and she would notice him occasionally stare pointedly at her with a narrowed expression, as if he were deciding or thinking of something.

Classes were not any different. She knew Severus would not be giving her any special treatment, and he continued to be the same cantankerous, sarcastic man in the classroom as he always was. Hermione and Severus had an unspoken agreement that if anyone were to see something, anything, that was strangely unusual, such as him resting a hand on her shoulder, speaking softly and encouraging to her or helping or praising her, that they would not hesitate to open their mouths and gossip to their friends, which would circulate throughout the school in a matter of hours until everyone would know of how the most hated and mean professor regarded Gryffindor's princess and star know-it-all. And when news traveled as fast as it did around Hogwarts, the Headmistress would be sure to know as well. Severus didn't know if Minerva would be accepting of her most intelligent, passionate cub being with him or strictly forbidding of it. He didn't want to risk it and find out.

So, Severus simply ignored her during lessons, until she would come to his rooms like every night and they would speak of anything and everything. He was sure she understood. He wasn't any harsher to her than usual, or any less, so none of her peers would see anything out of the ordinary.

He was also sure he couldn't be any more nervous about tonight; he had never done _anything_ of the sort like this before, for anyone, and he wanted it to be perfect.

After her classes Hermione just wanted to spend some time with her new beau and then retire to her rooms. She was sick of seeing sucking-face couples and would rather sleep off her aggravation before she hexed someone. Her and Severus hadn't kissed since the closet incident, and they were both fine with it. They had established that although it was quite nice, they needed to slow down; as they had both never been quite experienced they wanted to take it naturally and let things go as they happened instead of forcing it.

Though tonight, ever since Harry had jokingly suggested Severus may do something for her for Valentine's she held onto that little sliver of hope that he would. She would always banish the thought as soon as it came, telling herself it was way too early in their relationship for that and he wouldn't be amiable to it.

In the Great Hall, she decided to finally sit closer to Harry and Ginny once again, and simply ignore Ron who would refuse to talk to anyone as long as Hermione was nearby. Not that she cared. She needed her true friends back, and wouldn't let him get in the way any longer.

Falling into a comfortable conversation, she also had to endure Harry and Ginny's revolting exchange of gifts, quick kisses and pet names. She subtly looked up to Severus with a repulsed, desperate look that clearly said '_Get me out of here.' _He simply offered another nervous smile, his habit for the past couple days, which again left her wondering what his problem was. Halfway through the meal he suddenly got up and left the Hall, Hermione shooting him a questioning look that he did not see, leaving her to her thoughts.

She looked back at Harry and Ginny, who were no longer involved with just themselves and staring at Hermione meaningfully, a large, matching grin on both of their faces.

"Shut up," she muttered, her face heating up under their powerful stares.

She attempted to resume eating her dinner without thinking of what his behavior could be about, but to no avail.

After leaving the Great Hall, she walked slowly to her rooms, trying to not notice the couples around her that were no doubt going to find a private place to snog, or worse, for the night.

She sighed, and made it to her rooms, opening the door and walking quickly inside. She didn't see him in the halls, and figured he must be in his own rooms, waiting for her. She smiled at that thought, but it fell as she remembered how he had been acting lately. Was he having second thoughts? Did he not want or like speaking to her anymore? Was she annoying him? Those thoughts jarred her, but she forced herself to quit thinking.

'_You're assuming the worst again, Hermione. Just stop. It's probably nothing.'_

Grabbing a particularly thick sweater, as it was quite cold down in the dungeons at night, she changed and cast an invisibility charm and slipped out of her rooms. However, as she walked, she couldn't shake the terrible thoughts that kept whirling through her head. Finally arriving at his door, she reached up and knocked timidly.

_'He probably doesn't even want me here.'_

The heavy door suddenly swung open, revealing a tall, black figure. Looking up, she saw instead of the long, teaching robes he always wore when they were together, he now donned simple black trousers and a white button-up shirt. He wore only black socks on his feet, and she realized he had showered and smelled quite nice; sandalwood, soap, and man. Her nose even picked up a hint of cologne.

"Severus, you lo-smell lovely," she breathed quickly, her words jumbling together, and was instantly mortified.

He chuckled, however, a sound she always loved and cherished, before telling her, "Thank you. You losmell lovely, too," moving aside to allow her entrance.

She smiled bashfully, walking in slowly, instantly noticing the lights seemed dimmer than normal.

_'That's strange.'_

Looking around, she realized why it appeared that way, because there were several candles lit around his otherwise shadowy rooms.

Swiftly turning back round to Severus for an explanation, she saw him now holding a bouquet of roses, a really rather quite nervous, but adorable smile crossing his features.

"Um, yes well, these are for you," he said almost hoarsely, practically shoving them into her arms anxiously.

She felt her chest tighten and the feeling of butterflies begin in her stomach, "Oh, Severus…thank you, these are- thank you, so much, they're lovely," she smiled widely, smelling them, "I wasn't expecting this."

'_If I would've known, I would've dressed _much _more appropriately than a baggy sweater__.'_

He gave a small smile, "I am glad you like them, but well, I mean-erm, that is not all, that there is," he stumbled over his words. Both wondering what it was that made the stoic, precise wizard so bloody nervous to actually falter in his words, he led her into his small living room type area, the one she had been in once when she had flung into his arms crying on his couch about Ron and he comforted her with his words, and came upon a sight that had her eyes widening and mouth opening slightly in surprise.

The fireplace was ablaze, pillows strewn around it, and a picnic basket that was filled with crackers, breads, strawberries, marshmallows, chocolate, and more lay on the hardwood floor next to it.

Before she could even utter a word of surprise or gratitude, Severus spoke, "I know it is not an exact picnic you had in mind, but I just thought that you might be more comfortable inside as it is still rather freezing outside, and-," he stopped himself; bloody hell, he was rambling.

"I-I don't know what to say…," she trailed off.

Ah. So she didn't like it then. Perhaps he should have listened to her when she said she detested this day, instead of believing her when she said she would like a bloody picnic. Gods, he had spent practically the last whole week worrying and deciding if he should do something for her or not, and then what he could do without it being too much or too romantic; although it sort of was, now that he thought about it.

His face must have shown his disappointment and humiliation, because she immediately brightened her eyes and grinned when she looked to him, lunging at him around the waist, her face pressed into his chest. Confused, he still wasn't used to being hugged from people, and slowly brought his arms to her waist.

"Please, please don't think I don't love or appreciate this; this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Severus, I love it, you are so, so wonderful," she whispered into his neck.

She pulled back and looked into his face before leaning in and quickly pecking him on the lips. It was so quick, he barely registered it.

Recovering, he looked into her eyes, "You are welcome. I wasn't sure if-," his words fading as he didn't know how to express his rapid degradation, looking to her.

She seemed to understand his unspoken statement, "It's perfect. Truly," flashing him a beautiful smile that momentarily stole his breath.

He cleared his throat, motioning for her to sit onto the pillows.

Hermione seemed to have other plans, as she plopped down onto her stomach, placing the seemingly already forgotten flowers onto the floor next to her, and began pulling out items from the basket to eat.

Drawing out the crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows, he watched her in fascination as he sat on his haunches onto one of the pillows.

He continued to observe her procuring through the items the house-elves had packed for him, beginning to feel self-conscious.

Suddenly, she laughed, "Is this Honeyduke's chocolate?"

He nodded.

"You remembered I told you it was my favorite?" she asked delicately, a hint of wonder in her voice.

He nodded hesitantly.

_'At least the elves know one thing or two.' _He thought.

"You are absolutely a magnificent, amazing man," she beamed, "This is lovely," she told him faintly.

"I am very pleased you like it."

"Is this why you left the Hall early? To get all this," she tipped her head in the direction of the picnic basket, flowers, and candles, "ready?"

"Yes…,"

"And is this really what had you all worked up and acting strange and stressed out all this week?"

"Yes. I didn't know if you would like for me to do something…so soon, and I wanted to, and you said you didn't mind it, so…I…,"

She laughed once again, "When I said that, I meant I didn't particularly enjoy seeing it happen to others, not to me. I've wanted someone to do something like this for me for a long time, I would always see the older girls have their boyfriends do adorable things for them, and as a first year I couldn't wait for the same to happen to me," she smiled tenderly, a beautiful sight in the dim rooms, casting shadows across her face and softening her features, making him want to touch her skin to discover if she really were so soft. "Ron never did."

He snorted, "Imbecile."

She grinned, a laugh threatening to break free, "I suppose I was hoping in the back of my mind you would get the message...I figured you would rather be spending the night prowling the halls though, eager to find and take a hundred points from each and every student you caught _intermingling_ with one another," she teased.

He sneered, "I would rather not want to witness inexperienced adolescents "in the act" if you catch my drift."

Hermione giggled, "No, I suppose not. I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything, I really wasn't expecting this, and so I wasn't sure if you-,"

He held his hand up, stopping her, "It is fine, Hermione. But you have given me something; you are sitting here, right now, and that is all I could want."

_'Merlin, that is the most idiotic, soppy thing I have ever uttered in my entire living existence.'_

She didn't seem to think so, shyly smiling and sitting up to grab one of the toasting sticks she had suddenly transfigured, and shoved a marshmallow on the end. He did the same, watching her as she stood, picked up her pillow and dropped it right next to where he was sat, plopping down again, this time on her arse, before nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

He smiled genuinely, and both positioned their own mallows into the flames, enveloped by a comfortable silence.

He didn't know what they were doing, as he was just following her lead, until she realized his uncertainty and chuckled, explaining to him she was making something called a 's'more'. He had never had the chance in his life to make something so muggle such as this, and had his doubts until Hermione's urging won over. Merlin's wrinkly scrotum, it was good.

As Severus finished consuming his third treat, leaning back with one of his hands supporting him, his other being licked clean of chocolate, he sighed. The night had turned out to be highly enjoyable, Hermione's laughter and beauty making him feel light and happy.

She watched him, enraptured by his pleasured expression the sweets brought him to. Feeling her fascinated eyes on him, he turned his head to gaze at her.

Gods, she was even more impossibly gorgeous in this light.

He watched her eyes flicker to his mouth, where his tongue had just darted out to obtain a smear of chocolate, then quickly gaze back into his own. With bated breath he observed her look again to his lips and move her head forward, closing her eyes. He closed his own, and waited motionless until he could feel her pressing her lips against his.

She loved kissing him. His lips were thin, but kissable, and soft and warm. She loved how he was unhurried, and not sloppy, and nervous, cautiously moving his lips as if he might break her. She wanted more, but didn't want to startle him, or make a fool of herself.

She tentatively, ever so slowly, desperately not wanting to scare him away, glided her tongue across his lower lip, causing a surprised gasp to emerge from his mouth. She opened her eyes half-mast to take in his reaction, seeing his eyes closed but expression full of wonder, pleasure and excitement. He was so beautiful.

Closing her eyes again she did it once more, this time she felt his own darting out to reach hers, and they began a slow, deeper, intimate kiss.

Tongues stroking languidly, he brought his hand up to her waist, every once in a while his fingers moving her shirt up a fraction to caress her skin there with his thumb. To her surprise and excitement he began moving up further, further, further still, until he reached just below the side of her breast. It was clear he wasn't going to move any further unless she gave him permission to.

Breaking the kiss and leaning back only an inch, moving her lips to the underside of his jaw and placing a kiss there, then moving to his ear she whispered, "It's okay, Severus. You can touch me."

He breathed out slowly, shuddering, and then moved his hand little by little, trailing his fingers along her skin eliciting goosebumps, until it was fully covering her bra-clad breast. He looked in her eyes then, and nearly startled at seeing her intense, lust-filled expression. He experimentally squeezed lightly, and felt his chest swell at seeing the look of pure pleasure on her face he had caused. He continued to fondle and lightly squeeze, her light, surprised gasps and small moans urging him on, quite enjoying it himself, leaning in again to kiss her passionately like they had before.

With a burst of courage he leaned her back onto the pillows, and crawled onto her, leaning on his forearms without breaking contact. The heat of the fire only added to the heat they were creating, and Severus could begin to feel a tightening in his trousers, instinctively pressing his narrow hips into her stomach. She gasped, pulling her mouth from his, looking downwards.

He flushed, before realizing their quite intimate position and his state, and immediately stood, pulling her up with him.

"I-I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know what came over me-,"

She shushed him, "It's alright, really. I…I enjoyed it," she smiled timorously.

He smiled then, "I'm glad."

She looked down, picking up her disregarded bouquet.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, moving her to his door. "It is quite late, Hermione. Perhaps you should head back to your rooms."

"I suppose," she sighed.

Arriving at his door, they paused, staring at the other. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently.

She pulled back, "Thank you. This meant…so much."

He pecked her quickly again, "You're welcome," he whispered.

She gave him one last longing look, opening the heavy door and then she was gone.

Severus went back to his living space, cleaning up the remnants of a truly magical night.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :-) and please review! I sincerely love hearing all of your thoughts! They keep me going!  
**


End file.
